


Fate

by Arashii494



Category: Biohazard - Fandom, Resident Evil 6 - Fandom
Genre: Botherhood, Chris saves his partner, Comrades, Friendship, Gen, Infected, Mutating Piers!, Stubborn Chris, Survival of a Monsters' Point of View, Underwater Facilty, non-relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 87,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashii494/pseuds/Arashii494
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris saves Piers from killing himself in the underwater facilty. But they got a big problem: Piers is still infected and fights to stay in control while he can feel that the virus slowly reaches his brain to take over his body.</p><p> </p><p>This story tells the survival and slow change of a mutated monster, which happened to be Piers Nivans, to the original self of its human form, before the needle broke its skin. Describes the dangers an Infected has to deal with, with much action, nature scenes, survival and the whole changing effects on the body the enhanced C-Virus is holding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, I`ve had notes for months lying in my drawer so I thought I write the story down.
> 
> In each chapter I try to keep up the "reality" of the RE universe as best as I can while Piers` situation and "state" is described from his (!) point of view.
> 
> However, I hope you enjoy it :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is the corrected version of the first chapter, made by Ferric. Thank you very much, now it is so much better!
> 
> You can see it like a Nivanfield love story or like they are Brothers/best friends who care a lot of each other. For my part, I am seeing them as best friends or two soldiers, whose cares for each other a lot scince Chris Redfield lost too much in the past.
> 
> Edit 2018: This chapter is updated and reworked. Longer than before and maybe explaining a little bit more. I hope you like it!

Fate

 

He was sitting against the metal wall while he looked down at his pulsating slimy clawed arm, the electricity throbbing with his heart as he began to sweat due of his increasing body temperature. He couldn`t think clearly because of the mutation as it slowly reached his brain, crawling up his veins and arteries like tiny spiders. He looked away from his arm, glancing at his left shoulder as he noticed the B.S.A.A. badge attached tot he soft bloodied fabric. He frowned, only able to see through the still hazel colored left eye since the right one was a ghostly white, and gave it a saddened look.

I can`t do this anymore... I'll soon turn into one of those ugly and slimy things, then I'll lose my control and god knows what I do then…No, I can`t let this happen. There`s no hope for me, no cure, nobody can fix me or help me out of this shit. I`ve joined the B.S.A.A. in order to eliminate these biological threats, to fight against the bioterrorists, to fight against the war, against the death of countless innocent people, to prevent viruses spreading throughrough the world... I spent my whole life in the alliance to avoid these outbreaks… to save the world… to cover my comrades…

He looked up at Chris, who was trying to open the door of the escape pod, and he frowned, I`m sorry, Captain, but you have a future,your new Team will be needed by the world. You are the legendary Chris Redfield and you are the only one that is able to continue this fight that probably will never end, he thought and grabbed the patch with his still human left hand.

A shrill and short beeping sound was heard when the door of the escape pod opened, waiting for someone or something to get in. Chris bumped his fist against the wall in excitement after which he turned to Piers, bending over at him with an outstretched hand.  
"Come on, Piers. We`re gettin` out of here," he said.

Piers hesitated for a moment, staring at Chris` hand, then he closed his mouth and grabbed his hand with his gloved human left and let Chris pull him to his feet. They both first struggled a few meters towards the opened door as Piers took a step back, pulling his hand out of Chris` grip, his body shaking slightly.

Chris almost lost his balance, but steadied himself as he looked at the badge Piers had left in his hand. His mouth was open while he gave Piers a quick disbelieving look as he noticed Piers` attempt to push him into the pod. Chris Redfield wasn`t the heroic Captain which everyone respected for nothing. He reacted quickly, too fast for Piers, grabbing his hand immediately as Piers touched his chest with his palm in order to push him hard into the pod.

He tightened his grip and pulled Piers with him into the pod as the other pushed hard. They both fell to the ground with two loud thuds. Piers` body was stunned by the action, not knowing what had happened as he landed on top of his Captain, his eyes half closed as Chris kicked the button to close the door. Piers` eyes shot open when he heard the noise of the door closing.

Quickly, he tried to get up before it was too late, but Chris` grip on his human hand was too strong and in the end, he couldn`t stand up in time.

The door shut right in front of his face as he stood there in front of it, stunned, in a state of disbelief, desperate and very much frustrated. Everything happened too fast for his weakened body, he didn`t even notice that Chris had pushed the button until the lights turned in red when the pod got ready to move from the corridor.

The pod trembled hard enough that Piers stumbled and balanced himself with his left hand on the wall while Chris sat up, relieved that he could save his partner from suicide. Piers winced in pain when he turned his gaze towards his Captain, his anger, frustration and despair written in his face that was partly covered in dirt.

"What... d...did...y...you ...just do?!" Piers managed to say between his pained breaths while hefelt his body falling down on the ground again once the pod was pushed into the deep dark ocean. His back pressed against the white wall behind him. He let out a loud grunt and sat up against the wall, avoiding any phycical contact with his Captain. He could feel his skin burning from his rising body temperature, his blood pressure picking up in strenght and his hearing worsening.

Chris stood up and looked out of the large window. The ocean was dark, very dark. He frowned when he could see the underwater facility on the ocean floor. The lights fainted as more the pod started to dive to the surface.

"W...why..." Piers mumbled under his weakened breath, still shocked by the fact that Chris saved his life. His fear of mutating further and becoming a mindless monster grew greater as his body began to tremble with the intensity of his emotions and the more intense pain of his still mutating body.

Chris turned to look at him and frowned. "What? You ask me why? Piers you tried to kill yourself, god damn it! And you thought I could let it happen? Who do you think I am?!" he answered angrily. „You of all people know very wellt hat no one dies under my watch!“.

"W...Why? Y...you don`t k...know w...why? H...holy...s...shit ..C...Captain, Y...you can`t save m...me anymore!" Piers said and grunted while his arm was pulsating more and with a higher frequency. His eyes wandered down, his functioning eye registering the view of his skin that was slowly pulled apart and replaced by growing and changing muscle tissue and thicker, black-blueish veins.

Chris took a step towards his partner, ignoring the mutations while opening his mouth as though he wanted to say something, but was stopped as they both heard a shattering sound from the underwater facility.

Both stopped and looked out of the window.

Haos had broken free and was swimming towards the pod with frightening speed. Chris gritted his teeth together and mumbled "Damn it!" while grabbing the gun from ist holster when the monster gripped the pod in its large hands, shaking it violently in the water.

The lights in the pod went off. The pressure oft he shaking forced Chris to clung to the cables of the ceiling while Piers steadied himself against the walls with his left arm and back, pressing his body against the wall behind him. Haos stopped shaking the pod and put its head to the window, roaring at the two small figures inside it with enormously hunger and a growing desire for revenge.

"God Damn it! When will you finally die?" Shouting was all Chris could do since he had realized that he couldn`t do anything to stop the giant mutant from attacking them. If he fired at it, the water would force its way through the holes into the pod and the pressure would shatter them it into pieces. Again the situation was too fast to react to, but this time Piers reacted faster than Chris.

Putting his mutated arm on the wall while he shouted at Chris, "Get off of the walls!" he used parts of his instincts to charge his right arm, the bubblish outgrowths between his mutated ripped muscles raising and shrinking with increased pressure and electricity. The increasing heat oft he electricity starting to burn his mutating flesh around the bubbling tissue and caused Piers to hold back a pained scream.

Chris blinked at him and quickly removed his hands from the cables, trying to steady himself with only his legs as Piers charged his remaining energy to let out a big flash through his arm which went through the wall, through the cables and through all the metallic things in the pod to the outside water, where it found its way through the giant hands of the creature to its whole body, cooking it in the water, which turned red in color.

Haos let go of the pod, wincing in pain as the electricity forced its way through its body, breaking it`s bones, burning its flesh, exploding its veins, leaving a cloud of blood flowing out of countless wounds as it began to sink to the ground. Panting heavily, Piers stopped his charging electricity, giving Chris a chance to steady himself against the wall and look out of the window at the scene in front of them.

He could see the underwater facility exploding underneath that giant thing, the pressure of the explosion sending the pod faster in the direction of the surface while it ate away the immobile body of Haos moments after the explosion.

 

The lights of the pod turned on again and Chris began to relax once they reached a fair distance to the life-threatening scene underneath them. Piers, letting out a breath he didn`t knew he held the whole time, leaned back on the wall, looking around the pod for a gun since he lost all his weapons in the battle against Haos in the facility. There was no way he was willing to mutate without doing something against it.

Chris sighed and attempted to walk to his partner`s side.

"Don`t c...come any c...closer!" Piers shouted at him.

Chris stopped for a moment, staring in his eyes in slight frustration. "Piers, everything will be okay, you'll be okay. Let me help you," he said calmly, trying to inch closer to the J’avo.

"D...don`t! Y...you can`t h...help me, C...Captain," his breathing quickened with every step Chris took closer to him while he could feel his heart beating faster and with much more pressure. Electricity started dancing over his ripped and bleeding skin.

"You`re in pain, let me help you, Piers" Chris continued to come closer, showing no signs of backing off.

Piers sat up quickly, pressing his body against the wall as he felt a wave of pain filling his whole body, heating the mutated arm up once again. His organs throbbed against his ribcage, the electricity covering them in a blueish light with black pulsating veins. Piers winced in pain, dropping his head on his upper chest while he could feel his mind starting to lose the battle against the virus.

He could feel the mutations within him continuing, changing everything on his inside. The look of his body was bad enough, he didn`t want to know how he looked from the inside, probably much worse since his ribs started to press themselves even more tot he outside of his body. They pressed against the wall behind him due to his flesh that couldn’t grow as fast as the changing bones and organs.

Chris` despair grew by the second. He wanted to help Piers, he desperately wanted to take all the pain of his lieutenant onto himself and stop him from mutating further, "Piers, let me- "

Piers screamed out loud, falling to the ground as his arm changed further. The many outgrowths of his mutated hand fused into four digits that resembled lengthening knifes more than fingers. The swollen bloody flesh, which was covered in dark veins that went through his skin and muscles like the web of a spider, of his upper arm and forearm shrank slightly into reddish muscle while newly formed organs began to grow larger, pressing against his bones.

"PIERS!" Chris shouted, stopping in front of him, putting a hand on his shoulder as the sniper pulled it away quickly. He felt a small twinge of pain in his hand after a tiny electric impulse faded onto his skin.

"DON’T TOUCH ME!" Piers shouted out loud. He seemed to have gotten some strength back as he was not stuttering and trembling anymore.

Chris didn`t listen at him, not in a situation like this. He knew how Piers felt, he knew that his Lieutnant only wanted to avoid hurting his own Captain to whom he always looked up to. And he knew that he had to help him, no matter the costs. He put his hand on the throbbing shoulder, helping Piers ease into a sitting position in an attempt to make him comfortable.

Even his struggling and trembling against the help didn`t bother him. All Chris wanted to do was to listen at his heart, acting on emotion as he tried to help him, tried to show him that he wasn`t a monster or a Jàvo, that he was loved no matter how he will look like.

"Piers listen to me. You are a great man, the best soldier I ever got. I can`t let you die here!" he tried to explain, but the lieutenant didn`t listen at him as he shook his head.

"Please fucking KILL me, Chris! I`ll tear you in shreds once I am fully turned if you keep being so stubborn! Or hell, we don’t even know if my body will crash this pod while growing" Piers said angrily, his body trembling uncontrollably.

"Shut up! Will you fucking listen to me! You know I can`t do it! We will make it through this! Don`t give up! These doctors oft he B.S.A.A. are specialized, they can find a cure!" Chris shouted at him.

Piers stared at him angrily, his eyes showing desperation, frustration and fear at the same time, "Stop that, Chris!" he said and clenched his eyes shut due to another wave of pain flowing through his body, wrecking it.

A cracking sound echoed through the tiny roomo oft he pod as Piers leaned forward again, tiny lines of blood dropping from his mouth and Chris realized that the cracking sounds came from his mutating bones. He could see the rips sticking out of the right side of Piers‘ body breaking and growing into sharper rips, pulling the veins that were connected between the rips apart. Smaller rips broked themselves free from the human ones, the blood gashing out oft he bones that started to grow in lenght. The sight alone wasn’t one an usual stomach could manage without getting sick.

He didn`t know what to do. He could do nothing against the mutation, against the pain, against the desperation and fear in those hazel eyes. The three knife-like claws of the right mutated arm dug into the ground oft he pod while Piers tried to keep in control of his own body that was starting to become the body of another being. He clenched his eyes shut, squeezing one tear out of his eye.

The environment was becoming a lot brighter, they would reach the surface soon. Chris stared at the pitiful figure in front of him and grimaced because of the pain that was filling his heart. Piers` grunting and moaning became louder as his body began to change faster than before. Spikes, that pulled against the skin and muscles, slowly began to grow out of his back and with them, a large and thick dorsal fin.

He could see tears forming in that hazel eye which reflected so many mixed emotions. He could read the thoughts out of it, the fear of mutating, the fear of killing the own Captain, the desperation to keep the control oft he body that was no longer his, the anger that he wasn`t already dead, the sadness that his life would end like this, the love and respect he felt for his leader. He had given so much fort he world, fort he Team and for his Captain. He didn`t deserve the death of a monsters‘.

Piers body heat increased so much that Chris could feel it burning his hand, but that didn`t keep him from giving his partner a hug. He grabbed the slightly molten remains of the vest on Piers` left side and pulled him into his huge arms, the hot skin leaving the smell of burning clothes. The molten parts oft he rubber stuck to Chris` side.

Piers was shocked and not able to react at first, his weak mind unable to realize what his Captain was doing. His pain disappeared for a moment.

Chris clenched his eyes shut as he felt his skin under his clothes begin to hurt due to the intense heat Piers‘ body was radiating, but he ignored it. He wanted to show his partner that he needed him, that the world needed him to stay alive. He couldn`t bear the thought of another man, his best man, dying under his watch, After Ada killed his new Team back in Lashiang, he swore to himself that nobody would die under his command again. After all, the men had died believing in him.

Not anymore, he couldn`t stand another lost life, specifically one of his best men and the most loyal soldier. The spikes along Piers' back were pulsating against the big arms, which are wrapped around the lieutenants' body. Chris let go of Piers right before the hot spikes could burn the flesh of his arms as he grabbed him by both shoulders, forcing Piers to look directly into his eyes, ignoring the burning marks of his own skin.

"We'll make it, Piers. I won`t leave you behind, I`ll never leave a man behind" he said firmly, tightening his grip on the shoulders.  
Piers swallowed, his eye wandering to Chris‘ burned wounds, realizing that he couldn`t change Chris` mind because of his stubbornness. He nodded slightly, letting his head hang as he grabbed Chris` hands, pulling them away from his hot shoulders.  
"...I heard you, Chris. Please don`t touch me again..." he murmured, wincing as the pain returned.

Chris could only look at him in sadness, trying to get his mic ready to inform HQ, but it didn`t work. He turned his back to his Lieutnant to give him some privacy. After all, there was nothing inside the pod Piers could use to finish himself off.

Piers moved a little, pulling on his trousers slightly.

"Do you...have to...urinate or what are you doing there?" Chris asked after he glanced tot he J’avo, unsure.

Piers shook his head slightly and huffed in response, freeing a growing finned reptilian tail that simply slumped onto the ground behind him.

After that he let out a relieved grunt.

Chris frowned, "We will get a cure. You know they`re already working on a cure for the C-Virus. They'll help you. Just stay in control and fight this for longer".

Piers only closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall with his left shoulder, hoping that they would reach the surface soon so that the B.S.A.A. could come to rescue Chris and to put him down before his body would finish its mutation.

Breathing was getting hard. He felt like there wasn't enough oxygen in the air, but he remained silent so Chris wouldn't notice. It was hard to once his chest started to ache.

Chris was still trying to reach HQ through his radio and a cracking sound finally came out of the earpiece. "HQ? It`s Captain Redfield of Alpha Team oft he north american branch! Please answer if you hear me!" he shouted at the microphone but didn`t get an answer. He slammed his fist against the wall beside him in frustration, still trying to contact them.

"This is Chris Redfield, calling for reinforcements! HQ, ANSWER ME!" he yelled and the cracking sounds got louder. Piers opened his eyes and looked at Chris' angry eyes. The pod began to tremble again when it reached the surface, bobbing up and down in the water. It caused Chris to grip tighter on the wall while Piers‘ body wagged tot he left before it could lean against the wall again.

Chris steadied himself on the wall while Piers did nothing, getting up from the ground only to sit down once again while he pushed his tail away from under his thighs and butt, having no feeling of the new growing body part.

Chris pushed himself against the door, pressing the button to open the door. When it opened, he tried once again to contact HQ.

"HQ, this is Redfield! Answer me!" he shouted.

The crackling sound changed as a male voice answered him, "Captain Redfield, this is HQ. What happened? We didn`t get any information from you".

Chris let out a relieved breath as he tightened his grip on the microphone of his earpiece, " We`ve been in trouble. We need a chopper and immediate medical attention. One man is badly injured. Hurry up and send them to the location I am sending you!"

The voice remained steady, probably because the people in HQ were well trained to keep calm. "Copy that, we`re sending you a chopper from the Chinese B.S.A.A. base, HQ out".

Chris sighed, looking around the area. The water was calm and the sun was already shining, rising from the horizon behind the unmeasureable mass of water.

Piers winced, his mutating lungs making it impossible to breath as the still wrking vitals of his body started to shut down from the lack of oxygen.

Chris noticed the faint twitching oft he tail and moved next to him, leaning over him. "What's wrong? Do you feel worse?" he asked worried and got no response, Piers didn`t even lifted his head.

He put his slightly burned hand on Piers' shoulder, gently shaking him.

"Piers, answer me. What's wrong?" he asked, fear rising in his chest when Piers closed his eyes. "PIERS!" Chris shouted at him, faces only inches apart and after he didn`t get any response he grabbed Piers by the face in an attempt to get him to respond. He gently slapped the good cheek with his palm while he tried to ignore the growing fangs that slowly started to show themselves between Piers‘ slightly parted lips which were covered with a mixture of greenish slime and blood.

When Piers‘ eyelid twitched Chris noticed that he hadn't been breathing the whole time. Panic began to rise while he quickly lay him down, keeping his mouth closed with his free palm, wiping off the dirt and slime and pressing his lips on the nose, trying to force oxygen in his lungs. It didn`t work. The chest was rising, but there was no motion oft he exposed lungs. They simply didn`t respond to the act, the electricity that was forming around his body was fading.

"NO!" Chris put a hand on Piers' mutated chest, feeling an already weakened heartbeat which got even slower with every passing moment. He looked around, trying to find an oxygen bottle and that was when he found himself staring at the large dorsal fin, that started on Piers` back and went tot he tip of the tail.

"That`s it!" Chris said loudly, grabbing Piers by his shoulders to drag him a few meters to the edge of the opened escape pod. The salt water sting as his wounded arms came into contact with it, but he continued.

"Piers, everything’s going to be alright" Chris said, holding onto Piers' head and carefully guiding him into the water in hope that way he would be able to breathe. There must be a reason why Piers‘ lungs refused to react tot he air. Probably, they grew some sort of gills inside that filtered the water like usual gills of fishes. But that was only a guess…

At first Piers didn`t make a move and Chris‘ hope was fading but then his fingers and claws at the end oft he pod right underneath the chest began to twitch slightly as his back rose, the spikes moving to the left and right as he gulped in the water. He could see the Adam’s apple moving up and down with each gulp Piers managed to take.

Chris watched Piers` chest falling and rising while his head was underwater and he sighed in relief while he felt his own heartbeat reaching a more usual rate. After that he let go of Piers' head and slumped beside his body, gently patting the hot skin between the spikes of his back.

"Damn it, that was close..." Chris mumbled and Piers lifted his head out of the water after his body gained a bit of strenght.  
After some coughing he began to speak, "...Thank ya, Captain". He wanted to add something but he knew that Chris wouldn`t take it for good, so he kept silent.

Chris grimaced angrily, "Why didn't you told me that you couldn`t breathe anymore! Do you want to fucking kill yourself? After all I told you?".

Piers didn`t say a word and sat down on his butt, twitching as he grabbed his tail by one oft he growing spikes on its end and pulled it aside so he didn`t sit down on it. The feeling of his touch coming from the skin of his tail still irritated him. He slowly gained awareness oft he new body part which made him feel like a freak even more.

"Just fuckin` talk to me, I'm trying to say that you`re not what you think you are. You`re still my partner and help will come for us in a short while. You`ll see. Please promise me that you`ll try to survive and that you fight this Virus. You can see that you`re still in control, even after being infected for so long. We can fight this whole thing and then you'll be the next Captain of Alpha Team".

Piers turned his head to look at him, angrily. "Don`t dare to fucking retire...The world needs you, it always needed someone like you. You did so much for them and you should continue it, that`s your fate!".

Chris shook his head, "No Piers, I`m too old for this. I deserve a rest. I can`t take this anymore".

The electricity appeared again over Piers' skin as anger rose up in him.

"No Chris, you`re not too old! You`re in top shape and nobody is as good and famous as you. Nobody`s like you and no one will hold these morals like you have. Besides, nobody wants someone like me" he gestured at his mutating body, "as their Captain. There’s no way that they will accept me even through they are able to cure my body".

His lungs began to burn painfully as his body demanded more water. So he went to his knees down at the surface of the saltwater, putting his fingers of his left hand together, his eyes narrowing at the sight of growing web between them as he filled his palm with water, swallowing it as if he would breathe in the air.

Chris stood up, the shadow of his body falling across Piers` sight as he leaned forward and put a hand on Piers' left shoulder, frowning.

 

"I`m saying this for the last time: The world needs you and you will never disobey my orders again. Did you hear me, soldier?"


	2. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, because there were guests, who wanted a sequel to this story, I thought about to continue it. Thank you for liking the story so much guys ^^
> 
> Well, I hope that you guys like the sequel, just don`t hesitate to tell me your ideas or expectations ^^  
> The idea of his appearance I got from the fanfiction "Reunited" by RedfieldandNivans.
> 
> And this is now the better and corrected version of the chapter, corrected by Ferric. Thank you so much! It is really better to read now, the feelings and intense moments got perfectly described.
> 
>  
> 
> 2018: Updated chapter.

**Chapter 2: Feelings**

 

 ****  
  
  
Piers swallowed the slime that was building up in his throat. The time passed so very slowly. His body hurt like hell. The burning sensation, originating from his right side and flowing through his entire body, was excruciating. With each beat of his heart electricity was dancing over his hot skin and fading inside one of the tiny pores of his mutated muscle tissue.

His tail grew longer, along with the fins. Slowly, Piers needed to get sure that his Captain wouldn’t stumble over it. His mutated clawed arm shrank slightly into a shape that would fit better to his form, but it didn`t help Piers to feel less like a freak, a killer. He could feel his instincts getting stronger, the urge to kill his Captain was slowly surpassing his efforts to keep his human mind stable, and it was getting stronger each passing minute.

He couldn’t wipe off the thoughts and pictures of himself using his knife-like claws to cut through the Captains‘ throat and to watch him bleed to death, after which he would do things that disgusted every cell in his body that still was human. No, he would rather die than doing this to him – or ending as a cannibal, sort of. Given to the fact that he would no longer be human, eating a human wouldn’t make him a cannibal anymore. Those thoughts terrified him. What was he thinking about???

 

Chris tried his best to help him, it annoyed him. It pissed him off, it made him pretty angry. He felt the fury that wasn’t nearly human. He was desperate, really desperate. He was already thinking like a monster. What should he do? What could he even do? When he had tried to kill himself Chris was there and prevented it. And he would do it again, every single attempt would end up an attempt without success. He wouldn’t even be able to hurt himself before his Captain would jump in and avoid it.

There was nothing he could do. Chris‘ watchful eyes were staring at him and he was pulling Piers` head into the water to keep him breathing, to keep his body alive as he spoke in order to keep himself, his mind, alive. It annoyed him, but the Captain didn`t give up. Even if he was angry at Piers, deep inside he understood him.

He lived to kill those things he was now turning to. Chris remained by his side, not leaving. He wasn't scared of the electricity nor did he back off when the hot skin almost burned his hand while he was touching Piers‘ skin.

His patience was also coming to an end when he stood up, walking around the pod nervously, keeping an eye on Piers while he did so. Piers panted heavily with his head pulled into the water after which he leaned back on the pod`s wall, his wet tail sliding over the ground. He coughed while more spikes formed on his skin of his back and sides, growing out sharply after tearing the flesh apart.

He groaned in pain, looking at his legs as two bloody, sharp spikes grew out of the flesh of his knees. His organs grew larger against his ribcage, the arteries and veins throbbing painfully as blood pooled out of the torn veins. His fangs started to grow more, the sharp ends cutting into the lower lip, causing Piers to snap his mouth shut carefully. It also started to terrify him, that the taste of blood was getting to arouse him and to support his growing hunger despite the sickness of his already stressed stomach.

Chris tried to contact the B.S.A.A.'s headquarters again and again, it didn`t work.

"Damn it! Where are they?" he snorted, leaning down at the wall next to his partner. "Come on Piers, just a little more. Hang in there... I know you can do it. Just look what you did. You survived and now you're controlling the virus since you hold it inside your body. You have a strong will, nothing can break it, so please...Keep it up...I believe in you".

He was desperate too. He didn`t want his soldier to turn and to lose his mind. Not him! When Piers` body began to tremble violently again he put his gloved hand on the back of Piers` neck, pulling him into the water. He didn`t dare let him into the water, fearing that the soldier could disappear like he had wanted to disappear back in the facility. So he kept holding the hair on the back of the neck in a tight grip.

Chris couldn`t think about it anymore. How it would be like if his partner died or turned completely, losing his mind, never coming back. Or if he would end fighting against the man he desperately wanted to protect.To probably have to put him down after the great effort he took to keep him alive. He shook his head to blow the thoughts away. He pulled Piers out of the water and stared into his eyes, ignoring a third eye that was forming in the middle of Piers‘ forehead.

"We can do it. You'll see. You'll get the vaccine and you'll be normal again. We'll be partners in the field. Because you wanted it so badly, I won`t retire. I'll stay and fight by your side, but you have to help me with that. I can’t do this alone. You have to promise me!". 

Piers looked at him, unfocused and didn`t say a word. Chris growled softly and shook him. "Come on Piers! Promise me that you'll keep going!"

Piers opened his mouth, but didn`t made a noise. He lifted his left hand, where his middle three fingers now had transformed into claws, the thumb and small finger having faded. He pointed at his throat, his functioning left eye, which hazel color already started to change, holding back the tears.

Chris groaned and let him go. "Shit. Okay, no problem. Even if you can't talk you can still show them that you're still a soldier." 

Piers` eyes watered as he let his head hang, looking at his broken and bloody body. It was surprising how much blood he already lost without dying or losing consciousness.

Chris opened his mouth to say something when they both heard loud noises from above. Chris quickly got up and looked at the helicopter flying towards their pod. The big white letters "B.S.A.A." written on its dark greenish sides.

"They`re here! Finally!" Chris cracked a smile and looked at his lieutenant, who, in return, gave him a weak smile. When the helicopter stopped right above the pod Chris tried to lift Piers up, giving him his bottle which was filled with saltwater from the ocean.

He wrapped his arm around the left side of Piers` waist and lifted him up, the clothes smoking because of the heat from his skin and changing organs. Piers groaned loudly in pain and Chris let go of him. "Shit, sorry. We have to find another way".

Above them a rope ladder was lowered from the helicopter and Chris managed to grab it quickly. There was no time to waste.

"Piers, can you grab this ladder and climb it up of your own?" he asked as Piers stood up shakily, his still growing tail swaying with his movements and dragging over the ground, the forming scales leaving scratches on the material.

He hated it… The feeling of being a freak and the growing urges to let his fury free. He couldn’t imagine the consequences, not yet. He could feel it. He already lost the ability to talk, and secretly he had to admit, that he already lost memories too.

Chris climbed up the first steps, looking down at his partner as he grabbed the end of the ladder and pulled himself up, panting and taking sips of his bottle quickly. Chris climbed up as he could see a head peering out of the helicopter **,** looking down at them.

He felt his heartrate increasing as the soldier carrying a B.S.A.A. helmet pulled out his gun, aiming directly at the pair of them.

"NO! Don`t shoot! We're soldiers from the B.S.A.A! I'm Chris Redfield, Captain of the Alpha Team of the Northern American B.S.A.A!" he shouted loudly. He wanted to make sure that his authority would stop the soldier from shooting.

The soldier hesitated but, against his hopes, fired, the shots missing Chris' right cheek by millimeters as they hit one of the bubblish muscles of Piers‘ right arm. Chris quickly looked down, seeing Piers tightening his grip, groaning in pain. The tail swung in the air uncontrollably and shook the ladder.

"STOP IT! He's still himself!" Chris shouted, climbing up as fast as he could.

The soldier frowned and fired again, this time hitting Piers` shoulder, causing him to let go of the ladder and fall back down on the pod, his claws digging into its material after his back hit the steel hard, his spikes forced to bend to both sides while his dorsal fin wrinkled in a way that hurt him pretty much.

Chris got into the helicopter and grabbed the gun, forcefully taking it from the man and throwing it out of the helicopter. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" he shouted at the surprised man and shoved him back, "This is my comrade!" he said, looking down at the pod.

Something inside his brain snapped as Piers‘ consciousness faded and he felt his body moving of its own as he stood up and moved fast.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Chris opened his mouth, his eyes going wide in shock, as he saw Piers quickly jumping into the water, the tail the last thing the Captain saw before he completely disappeared. "NO! PIERS!" he yelled, trying to focus on the patch of water where he had last seen Piers. 

The soldiers inside looked in horror as the B.O.W. disappeared in the ocean. They lifted up the ladder while the helicopter flew lower so they could make him out. The pilot readied the machine gun of the helicopter, earning a hard slap of the Captain as Chris stomped into the small pilots room. Wordless, he searched the water. Piers didn`t reappear on the surface.

Chris growled and searched the helicopter. "Do you have diving equipment? I need it, NOW!" he yelled at the stunned men.

"Sir, we aren`t allowed to help -" a soldier began to speak but was quickly cut off by an angry Chris.

"NO! That was an order! Give me that equipment!" he yelled.

The pilot`s deep voice rang through the helicopter. "Mister, now calm down! We haven`t got any diver equipment. We have no other choice but to leave now".

Chris growled and leaned out of the helicopter, looking at the water. "PIERS! COME ON! I'M BEGGING YOU!".

The water kept still, only the waves were moving from the wind.

"NO!" Chris cried out as the helicopter flew away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Piers found himself diving deeper into the ocean as his mind gained consciousness again, his eyes clenched shut, all three of them. If he hadn't been in the water he would have teared up. His tail moved through the water instinctively, bringing him quickly to where he wanted to be.

He opened his eyes, his right eye was still able to see while he still could see nothing out of his right one. The water filled his lungs with his rapid breathing, calming the aching muscles he used to swim faster. He could feel the oxygen flowing through his body, calming the pain of his throbbing insides slightly.

How much did he change now? His mutations were getting faster so he assumed that by the time he dove into the ocean, he looked more like a monster than a human being, his former self.

It was too late to end it, he realized. There was no way he could win the fight against the Virus anymore.

Everything around him went dark as he dove deeper into the ocean. The water pressure didn`t harm his body. He could feel the pores of his mutated skin twitching and moving while he could feel an uncomfortable movement inside both of his ears. There was pressing something against the walls of his ears, it felt like there was a big bug moving inside.

He could see that new skin was already forming around his right arm and hand, leaving blue scars glowing white with electricity. It helped him seeing better inside the darker water.

It's better for everyone, I have to keep going. To keep fighting to keep my mind. For him...I'm sorry that I will cause you that pain...I'm sorry that I can`t be at your side... That I left you... I have to...keep going, he thought. It was hard to think when he forgot the meanings of words. He was losing the language.

Tiny bubbles came from his mouth, making their way towards the surface. Webbing fully developed between the three claws of his left hand, giving him more speed in the water. He passed by a swarm of jellyfishes and found a hole in the seabed. Without hesitation he swam inside. 

Electricity coming from his skin lit up the water around him, glowing in the darkness as he placed his feet on the stony ground. He had lost his boots for a while now. They were torn by his growing toes that started to get a shape of a flapper with thin frog-like toes in between the webbing. His growing heart throbbed painfully, he began to grow tired as he let himself float down through the water onto the ground, his body forcing him to fall asleep on the cottom of that underwater cave.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Against his will, Chris was brought into the headquarters of the South Chinese B.S.A.A. Branch. As the helicopter landed on the field, Chris quickly hopped out and headed into the building. The soldiers there tried to stop him, but failed.

Chris stormed into the building, asking his way to the office of the person who ran the Southern Chinese B.S.A.A. He didn`t even knock on the door before he burst in.

The woman there looked up at him, shocked. "Sir? What can I do for you?"

Chris scowled and placed his hands on the desk in front of her. "I need a team. I need to head to the Southern Chinese Ocean. I have to find my partner down there."

Despite Chris practically yelling at her, the woman kept calm, grabbing some papers and a pen, "Who is your partner? I see you are from the Northern American B.S.A.A., who are you? What was your mission?"

Chris huffed, "I'm Chris Redfield, Captain of the Alpha Team and I'm searching for my lieutenant Piers Nivans. We need to find him as soon as possible. He...he's in danger."

He hated it. He hated having to answer the questions when he was in hurry. He hated the sound of the woman's pen scratching against the paper. The woman only nodded and after she finished with writing she took a short moment to look at her PC screen, typing.

Chris' hands trembled as he walked back and forth, nervous. He knew that the woman was only doing her job, it was necessary. She couldn`t easily send a team for a rescue mission when she had no clue what it was about.

He stared at her when she finished reading the file she opened moments ago. "Alright. Mr. Nivans and you were send to save the carrier of the antivirus, Jake Muller, and Sherry Birkin. It was a success I see. Well, I will send a rescue team along with you, Mr. Redfield. Is there something I should know?"

He swallowed, knowing that the men who had saved him knew that Piers was infected. He sighed. "Yes...My partner is infected. He needs medical attention as soon as possible. I need a virus specialist and the vaccine. Please, help me."

The woman put her hand on her forehead, thinking. She looked at the files on the PC screen and nodded. When she finally spoke her words were without emotion, "Alright, you will get the best scientist we have. But I have to send more soldiers with you, just in case. In case you find your partner and he is losing his mind, I have no other choice but to order to kill him. I am sorry, it is too risky for him to be alive."

Chris nodded, it was important that he got help that he could get there. He would find a way to deal with the rest as the situation arose. After that he was sent to the field in front of the building while the Chinese team got ready. Thirteen heavily armed soldiers and a female scientists walked out of the building.

The tallest soldier stopped in front of him and nodded sharply, "Greetings, Mr. Redfield. I am Linus, Captain of the Southern Chinese B.S.A.A.'s Alpha Team. We are going to get your lieutenant back."

The female scientist smiled, "I will do my best, Mr. Redfield. I brought the antivirus of the normal C virus with me. I hope I can help him when we found him."

Chris swallowed, but greeted them friendlily. They got into the helicopter and began to fly towards the direction of the underwater facility.

 

 

It was dark, the sun was down and the moon had taken its place in the middle of the sky. Deep in the ocean Piers woke up, his body still glowing and lightning up the water around him. He could see that he still was in the underwater cave. His tail moved around him to push him up in the water. He blinked when he saw how large the tail was. And without any open wounds of his skin – or rather scales.

The fins on its back stretched higher than before and became much thicker. If he concentrated enough, he could even move the digits of the large movable parts of the dorsal fin of his tail. On the end of his tail the bones formed new sharp spikes, between them there were fins too, sticking them together in a movable limp. He hated it, he was losing more and more of his remaining humanity and common feelings of his old body.

He looked at his hands and saw how much they had changed. Now both of his hands had four big claws with 2 digits with webbing between them. His scales were hard, like armor. One claw of each hand formed something like a thumb.

His body seemed bigger than normal, where his stomach and chest used to be were large slits, blueish light shining within them. More, smaller, spikes grew on the rest of his body. His feet had three claws with webbing between the three toes, making them look like two large Flog-like fins.

His body was long, like a lizards‘. His tail was almost twice as long as his body, the fins on his back stretched high and thick. He couldn`t see his face, but he could tell that it was even worse. His eyes burned as he clenched them shut, all of them. The feeling of various eyelids and moving vitreous eyes has multiplicated. It also explained his viewing angle which spread greatly. His mind was faint, but it was still there, somehow. He had problems with thinking, or concentrating on something that was close to thinking.

He could remember only a few things. The memories were disjointed, broken in tiny pieces. There was not much he could remember. He couldn`t remember where he was born, about his childhood, what he exactly did before or who he really was. What he liked to eat, how he liked to live, which connections he had or his own name. He knew that he used to be a human, and was aware of the feelings overwhelming his massive body.

 

He used his claws to crawl through the small cave outside into the ocean. His skin pressed against the rocks, causing them to break slightly. Air bubbles made their way to the surface quickly. He took a deep breath and squeezed his body through the cave into the ocean.

The blueish colored parts of his body glowed, lightning up the closer distance. He used his arms and tail to swim upwards, heading towards the surface. His legs were folded back and held close to his wriggling body. He wasn`t sure why he did it, a feeling inside of him told him to emerge on the surface, to locate where he was, to regain some memories.

He fought the fear of surfacing inside of him, moving faster as he neared the surface and carefully stuck his head out of the water. The cold fresh air hit his warm skin and made him shudder, all spikes of his body strenghtening along the feeling. He looked around, his tail moving underneath him to keep in place.

He could smell the air, the sky was dark, the stars glowing in the night. Without any lights or cities around, the environment seemed so much darker. His eyes sparkled at the beautiful view and for that moment, he forgot everything around him. It was so quiet, so peaceful, so...heartwarming. There was nothing but the dark sky and the endless ocean, mirroring the stars and the moon.

He felt like he was reborn into a world he never looked into.

 

There was no horizon, no ending, just the endless beauty of the night. He didn`t knew what to do, fearing that he would lose everything he was, who he was. When he looked around, he finally began to feel alone. A very dark feeling, one he hated.

Where was he? Who exactly was he? What was his name? What was he? What was he supposed to be? And what should he do?


	3. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The likes really keep me going to go on xD. Thank you guys.
> 
> Only for those who are interested. When I wrote the chapter, I listened at the Soundtrack of the Game "Journey", most these two: Reclamation and Apotheosis.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it ^^
> 
>  
> 
> New edit: Ferric corrected this chapter, the phrases now more intense to read, giving the reader the chance to feel with the story. Thank you very much, it is amazing now!

**Chapter 3: Lost**

His lungs began to burn when he still tried to pull oxygen into them by his old human instincts that still existed inside his cerebellum. Breathing air had become impossible for him and this fact was causing him to duck his head into the saltwater. He opened his wide mouth to pull water inside his lungs. Things started moving while his throat opened. The once human tongue felt longer than before and when he moved it out of his mouth, he could actually see the tip of it, having two separated tips like the tongue of a snake. What confused him the most were the tiny little hairs on the smooth red flesh of his tongue. Well, whatever, better not dwelling on it.

Breathing felt much more comfortable in the water, the warm and soothing feeling of getting oxygen inside his cells flowing from his upper body to the rest of him, leaving his muscles alive with energy. The high and thick fins of his back remained in the cold air, the blueish veins in them cooling the rest of his body and creating a strange shudder-like sensation.

He got used to the swimming in the water, the movements around him creating a relaxing pattern of sound and vibrations as he held his arms and legs close to his snake like body, which undulated from side to side, from the right to the left in a slow, rhythmic movement. It felt strangely familiar and if he was honest to himself, it felt good. Probably better than ever before in his life.

Small air bubbles churned up by his movements and whirled around him while they drifted to the surface. The fins down his back cut through the water like a knife, the streamlined form of his body allowing him to travel far faster and more efficiently than would have been possible for a human. After a point momentum took over and only minimal effort was needed to maintain his momentum. When he lifted his head out of the water he was moving so fast the wind caused his eyes to burn and he had to close them.

His tail wriggled behind him in the deep water, the fins pushing the water to either side, churning the water into white and greyish eddies where he swam.

He swam and swam futher into the ocean, he didn`t know what else he could do. Walking on land wasn’t smart since he would get problems in multiple ways. And his feelings told him to keep away from land. He swam for a long time, sometimes diving down and resurfacing to take a look where he was. All around him was water, the big waves moving over the surface like rolled carpets.

The stars and moon lit up the ocean, the water glittering in different colors. If he hadn't been losing more of his remaining memory, all the things he had thought and learned throughout his life that had made him human, he would think of beauty.

He would have enjoyed the beauty, forgetting his fears and alarmed feelings as he swam onward.

What he did notice was that his transformation wasn`t finished yet. Even with his whole body altered, nothing about him even reminiscent of the human form, there were things he could feel growing on and inside of him. These twitching movements within his chest and the unconfortable feeling of his stomach, as if it was getting bigger and then smaller again.

There were two appendages that kept stinging right behind his thighs, on either side of the big base of his tail. They were moveable, still short but he had some control over them even though they felt strange to him. When he lifted them away from his body, out to either side the water pressure forced them into their place again, indicating that the muscles that started to burn slightly in response supporting them weren`t fully developed.

Somewhere nearby there was a sound which drew his attention very quickly. The sound was deep and he knew it from somewhere but he couldn`t place it, yet. Images raced through his brain when he stopped his swimming. It started to ache, the pain getting worse at each picture that was bombarding his brain which couldn’t follow them for processing what they showed. Pictures he didn`t recognized anymore because his memories almost completely left him. He saw strange metallic boxes, which continued moving quickly. He saw a pipe, which turned with a high speed around its own axis.

He saw humans, the only thing he still knew. Different memories of them, they all looked different, but he was unable to tell them apart. After all, telling beings apart that looked so much like clones wasn’t easy for him. In his memories they laughed, ate, they ran and they cried. They even fought.

There was a strange stick, fire shooting out of its end and he quickly opened his many eyes. Far away, even in the dark he could see the loud thing which was heading towards his direction. The pipe was turning around its axis, blocking the light of the stars. It was frightening him.

He didn`t hesitate to dive down, submerging his whole body to avoid being located by the oncoming threat. His fins warmed up in the saltwater, his tail swinging back and forth, his muscles straining to increase his pace. The weak light of the moon penetrated only a few meters below the surface before it was dark around him again.

The blueish colored parts of his body began to glow with bioelectricity, that was giving him light to see. He couldn`t think as he used to when he stopped to watch the strange loud thing flying past him, heading out to the nothingness of the open ocean. He just was relieved that the threat hadn’t spotted him.

But still he could not shake the feeling that urged him to follow the thing. He simply ignored it, his heart suspecting it would be dangerous, knowing that he could be hurt or even be killed. The man on the ladder that shot him had been a good reason for his fear. He stretched his legs and arms to the sides and pressed them backwards to push himself forward through the water.

His tail and upper body began to move of their own, fastening his pace as he pulled the legs against his body and he resumed the undulating movements that carried him through the water. With the help of his glowing body he was able to see fishes in schools that parted to either side of him when he swam by, passing him without being touched.

Fishes of all shapes and sizes, varieties that he never could have imagined were seen by his curious eyes. In the water the soundwaves were different as in the air. They were a lot slower through the liquid. He couldn`t hear his own stomach growling, but he felt the faint grumbling within it.

He didn`t remember when he last ate something. His eyes rolled from the left to the right wildly, studying his environment and each possible food source. The schools of fish all around him would be perfect. 

And as he considered the situation he noted that there were more small fishes appearing in the weak blue light around him. He pushed his arms against the water, spreading the claws apart so that the webbing between them created drag that quickly brought him to a stop.

He opened his mouth, the sharp teeth and long fangs finding a fish of the school, stabbing easily into its skin like a knife through butter. He closed his mouth and instinctively shook his head in the water, causing the fish to bleed to death only moments later. The dark cloud of blood soon covered the closer water around his upper body when he used his tongue to slide around the fish inside his mouth. Opening his yaws, he pulled the fish inside his mouth, only to feel that another set of shark-like teeth snapped onto it and in process, cut it into two halves. Instincts took over as his throat vibrated and swallowed the halves quickly.

It was the first time he had eaten in his new form and he found it to be a strange feeling. Eating without being able to chew the pieces wasn’t apprecciated, but it was better than starving.

He could still remember holding a knife and a fork, holding the food as he chewed on it, swallowing it down.

Snapping into the water, he needed a few tries to finally catch another fish. This time, he tried something different. His sharp teeth cut through the smooth flesh when he forcefully pulled his yaws together after which he released the fish. He found its lower half hanging at the secondary set of teeth, so he simply swallowed it.

He caught the other half and did the same thing, the blood tasting good enough to trigger a bloodlust urge.

Catching one fish after another, he fell into a fit of hunting, biting and swallowing until he felt the satisfication of his stomach. There was no need to waste energy anymore. His stomach didn`t ache as before when he resumed swimming.

Somehow, he felt bad. That new animalistic bloodlust behaviour was new for him. Not a good thing if he considered that he believed that he once had a kind nature.

He decided to surface once again, changing direction with his hands when he approached the surface.

This time when he tilted his head into the air he could see dark hills across the water. He had almost reached the land. The moon had moved across the sky so that it was almost touching its glittering reflection in the water.

He quickened his pace and soon reached shallower waters. He felt the smooth and warm sand under his feet as he swam around the shore, not daring to leave the water. He examined the area carefully. This place was much louder, the water pounding against the sand and rocks, making loud rushing noises.

His tail wriggled on the sand beneath him. He smelled the air, putting his head into the water for breathing while his legs felt heavy beneath him from the effort to carry his full weight. It was a familiar feeling to be walking and because of that he kept going.

He carefully reared up, giving him a better chance to watch over the land behind the beach. He looked down to look at the water as he saw something on its surface. In the water he could see his reflection, letting him to get his first look at himself.

He froze in place, able to see the many reptilian-like eyes that covered the front of his face and formed a line above his bigger eyes. The two central eyes were larger and a different color than the slit-pupiled reptilian ones that surrounded them. The countless smaller eyes started directly behind the nostrils to and went back nearly to the corners of his mouth in a second line. A horn grew out of the top of his nose, its tip split into two halves like his tongue.

Smaller fins ran down the center of his head, sticking up like his hair used to. Even with his mouth closed two long, sharp fangs were visible. When he tilted his head to the side he could see outgrowths coming out of the sides of his skull with fins between them. He assumed them to be able to detect noises, his new ears.

He looked like a freak, a monster, not at all like what he'd expected.

Unable to stand the sight of his own appearance, he slashed a clawed hand through the water in frustration. The grinding of his sharp teeth that pressed against each other a sign for his inner dilemma.

He opened his mouth and let as much water rush into his lungs as they could hold. His legs carried him onto the beach, the dry sand warming up his feet. He ignored the protest of his muscles and continued. If he would avoid everything that was uncomfortable, how could he find himself again?

He looked around curiously and slowly headed farther inland, still holding the water inside of his lungs. Each movement came naturally to him once the first steps on four legs were made. A slight shine in the darkness that he was doing the right thing.

Damn curiosity, he thought.... It brought him farther into the land. He tilted his head when he stopped, looking around and wondering about the high plants.

The air was filled with sounds coming from different animals, different things which were rustling because of the wind. It felt cold, but concurrently the ground was so warm, so he really enjoyed that.

After a short while his muscles began to burn more, his lungs demanding more water. Lifting his head he smelled the air and headed towards a box with wooden. There was a container, filled with water. It shimmered in the dimn light of a nearby streetlamp, something, he had respect of.

He sped up until he reached the container. Slower than he espected, he reached it and opened his mouth, allowing the water rushing out of his lungs and after that he placed his claws on the edges of the container, pulling him up.

He looked into the greenish water and dipped his head inside, breathing the water in, his lungs filtering the needed oxygen. The water was different from the ocean. He jerked his head away, his nostrils closed while he kept his mouth shut.

It was disgusting, sweet warm water, the seaweed and long storage ruined the taste. Saltwater tasted much better, but the water from the container worked though. He let himself fall to the ground on four legs, crawling his way back to the beach, dragging his tail behind him.

He picked up his pace when he felt the warm dry sand underneath his feet, almost jumping into the salt water. His tail twitched behind him on the sand before it touched the water, the familiar feel of the waves guiding him.

He focused on breathing while he dove down into the water, disappearing in the darkness of the night.

 

 

 

His explorations hadn't gone unnoticed. An older woman was sent searching through her purse, frantically looking for her phone to call the police.

"Hello? Hello! This is an emergency! I saw a monster on the beach of the western part of Sanya!"

 


	4. Ocean or land?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thank you a lot for the kudos =). I got some interesting and useful ideas for the mutation part from Ferric, thank you!
> 
> As you see I am focusing on Piers` situation. I think everyone knows what Chris would do, searching, searching, searching. Besides I want this sequel to be from Piers`point of view, focusing on his mutation and new life. I will try to involve the wishes as well and hope you will enjoy it

Chapter 4: Ocean or Land?

 

The sun was now in the midst of heaven. The water near the shore was brightly lit, revealing different marine animals. His many eyes scanned each animal he passed by. Instinctively, he gasped for every animal that came closer to his mouth.

He will never forget the taste of that one animal. It was so slimy, no arms, no legs, no fins. It was only a mass of 'flesh' with small thin pieces of skin underneath it. It was horrible. So when he gasped at it, tasting the disgusting mass which burned his tongue, he spat it out immeadiately.

He grimaced, swimming even faster to pass these things. Because of the bad taste he didn`t wondered about the burning sensation in his mouth, getting his throat as well to burn. It wasn`t easy to catch fishes, they were fast. But now he understood why it was so easy to gasp after these things.

He quickened his speed, swimming through the shallow water, not knowing what he was searching for, why he was swimming faster and why he had the strong urge to go ashore. He dipped his head above water. The reflection of the bright sunlight forced him to clentch his eyes shut for a short while before he could open them.

He saw the shore with it`s sand earth and plants.. Was there a wooden in the background? He wondered abut how far he swam. Just a few hours ago there weren`t any forests, only sand, earth and strange boxes with disgusting water.

His legs stretched away from his body and he moved them forwards until he could feel the sandy ground underneath them. He remained in the water, looking curiously into the direction of the shore.

He loved it to see the picture in his head. They were nice to see and the closer he got to the land, the more images he could see. They gave him a warm feeling, almost giving him the answers he needed. He knew that he was one of these animals who always are going on two legs.

He knew that he was someone who cared for the other animals. When he stopped and placed his feet and hands on the sand he looked once again at the water that was mirroring his appearance, his face.

He didn`t liked it, it was strange. He was used to own a face with two eyes, a nose, two ears, hair and a mouth. He had to focus on the reflection of himself, not believing what he saw. He saw pictures in his head, pictures of strange creatures he thought he fought against.

Big creatures, small creatures, different forms. They were all disgusting and horrorfic. Normally he would see these animals on two legs turning into something different, monsters. He saw himself as a monster too. He had problems to accept his new body.

That wasn´t him, he was losing himself not only in appearance but in mind too. He wasn`t the kind of person who gives up fast. He was able to count the eyes at first. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, hmm.... Maybe 20. 10 eyes on each side. The eyes had a different size, there were two main, big eyes which were surrounded by the smaller ones.

The pupil and eye colours were different. His right eye was a bright icy blue while his left main eye had a hazel colour. The other eyes were reptilian like, green and yellow mixed. Where his ears used to be were strange outgrows, spikes. Between the spikes with different lenght were fins. There were  
small cleaves along the new ears.

Since he no longer held his head under water, but in the air, he could see blood that flowed from the small gaps. He felt the cleaves getting slightly bigger, tearing the skin of his fins apart. It hurt a little, but the pain was no big deal.

His chest hurt, a strange pressure taking it`s effort on it. These twings of pain were rushing through his upper body. His veins felt like a hot liquid would flow through them, causing his organs to burn like hell.

Perhaps this feeling was the reason why his skin was not fully developed. Here and there were vacancies on his body. When he turned his broad head to see the right side of his body he could see the rawr muscle tissue of his right thigh.

The spikes, which grew from his sides, left injured tissue, the skin already growing to close the injuries. The revealed veins were pulsating along with his heartbeat painfully. He feared them to burst open because of the strong blood pressure.

The swelling under the skin were hard to miss. He wondered how long his mutation would need until he finally recovered from whatever happened him.

Maybe because of his recovery process he had the strong urge to go ashore, so his body could heal faster and better. Specially his skin hurt when it came in contact with the saltwater. That was what he felt.

Without thinking he tried to take a breath, his lungs trying to force the air into them in order to filter the oxygen. His throat hurt as he began to cough, diving his head quickly into the water. He pulled the water inside of his lungs, trying to stop the burning in his throat.

After a few breathes he catched himself. He relaxed as the oxygen flowed through his body, letting the burning in is throat stop. He lifted his head again out of the water.

He didn`t even had to tend his head to the sides to observe his surroundings. His eyes moved independently to capture every angle of view. Before he went ashore, he opened his broad mouth to pull as much water inside his lungs as he could and held it closed.

He walked on the hot sand, dragging his tail with him as he entered the new world. The tough outgrows on the bottom of his tail avoided his tail getting injured. The His legs and arms were long enough to hold his upper body above the land. The plants brushed against his body as he dragged himself further into the small forest. The ground was smooth and moist, giving him a soft feeling.

All the new plants! The informations of the new enviroment rushed through his brain. It all was so confusing. The new life, the mutation, the new feelings and the memories were hard to understand. He could only hope that his condition wouldn`t get worse.

After a short time his legs and arms began to burn from the effort it took to walk on land. He wasn`t used to the gravity of the land. Because of his not fully developed ears he could only hear muffled sounds of the animals and the wind which caused the plants to rustle.

He could feel himself getting weaker because of the lack of oxygenous water in his lungs. His skin as well felt strange. The temperature of the air and the sunlight dried his skin slowly, causing his open wounds to burn. He could remember that animals could smell their enviroment, maybe he could smell water? He lifted his nose in the air and smelled, the memories guiding his actions.

Surprised, he realized that he could smell a lot less intense as ever. There was nothing but the scent of the wooden, the moist ground and some scent of animals, he suggested. While his eyesight was perfectly clear, his sense of smelling was far worse. Even his hearing wasn`t good enough.

Now he had two options: He could walk further into the forest, searching for water. Or he could walk back into the ocean. The decision wasn`t hard, he quickly chose to walk back where he knew that there were water.

He dragged himself the way back into the freshly salt water. His body moved instinctively, his legs moved closer to his body while his muscles began to move for swimming. He was frustrated. He wanted so badly to get deeper into the forest. He wanted to examine the shore, the land, everything.

As more he saw as more pictured appeared in his head. He couldn`t explain anything but he tried his best not becoming a monster like he remembered. It was hard to think, it was hard to remember and it was hard to not losing the control.

When his head began to ache he decided to swim, only swim. His body reacted quickly as he swam along the shallow water of the shore. He didn`t think, he only swam while his body tried to recover, for hours.

When the sunlight was getting weaker, changing it`s colours into warm red and orange colours, he found himself recumbenting on the sand of the water close to the shore. The water didn`t covered the high fins of his back and tail, he could feel the fins getting dry when he tried to move them, only feeling a strange and uncomfortable dried skin.

But that wasn`t all he could feel. Something touched his dried fins and as he lifted his head to look at that said thing he could see the outline of an animal, reaching it`s arms to his fins, touching and grabbing them. The picture burned in his brain, a monkey.

Bubbles left his mouth when he growled slightly, getting to his feet. The monkey was obviously shocked as the strange giant fish appeared on the surface. Piers watched the much smaller animal jumping on the branches of the tree, screaming loudly wile it jumped on the branch up and down. If he could assess it properly, the creature was just as big as his head. He wondered why it wasn`t afraid of him.

Piers watched it in interest, his tail moving back and forth behind him, stiring up the water. The monkey continued with jumping and screaming at him from which he quickly got annoyed. He knew that he couldn`t catch it so he turned to swim deeper into the ocean to get his dried fins into the water.

The monkey followed him on the branches, jumping at the end of the tree to slap the fins. The touch burned, his veins very sensitive as Piers turned his head to snarl at the monkey, showing his sharp fangs. The monkey wasn`t scared at all, it continued the slapping until the long tail appeared for hitting it.

The monkey jumped aside and opened it`s mouth, making these screaming sounds again which caused his head to ache. Now he got it, it was laughing. The moveable outgrowths of his tail grabbed the branch and pulled it to the water.

The monkey jumped up and down, jumping at the tail to poke it, jumping on the branch to rustle it and grabbing sticks to threw it after him while laughing. Piers let go of the branch, causing it to swing into the air. He wasn`t happy to see the monkey still on the branches, laughing at his helpless and desperate attempts to catch it.

His chest burned, the swellings and veins underneath his skin throbbed along with his heartbeat as his body temperature increased fast. With his anger the sparks of his bioelectricidy danced on his skin, the blueish parts of his body were glowing as he looked at the now surprised monkey.

He let out a loud growl, seeing a bright blue light around his mouth as the monkey jumped away, disappearing into the forest. He closed his mouth while his tail flickered behind him in satisfaction. He won, that was all that mattered, he won.

His small eyes underneath the main bigger eyes closed as he almost opened his mouth for a grin. He liked the idea of shooting it with the bioelecticidy more but for now he was happy with the reseult. He swam deeper into the ocean and dove, trying to find another place for resting.


	5. New Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys :D Sorry for the last update. I had a lot to do scince my aunt got sick like my mother and I always have to help them now. Sadly, I don`t know if the cancer of my mother worsened so I don`t know how often I will update the story but I am trying to do my best.
> 
> Well I hope you enjoy the next chapter though it`s not as tensing as the beginning, sorry for that. I promise, that I will build up the tense in the next chapters.

Chapter 5: New Memories

Today it wasn`t a good day for him. Now 4 days passed, or rather 4 moons and suns he counted. The boredom flooded his entire body. He dived through the darkness of the deep ocean, the bioelectricity letting his body glow like a light switch, which is automatically turned on and off due to the darkness. He appeared at the water surface and also here he could see only water. Nothing, there was nothing.

Small schools of fish always met him, swimming around him and avoiding being touched. Through the darkness and coldness of the water, they could feel the intense heat of the glowing parts of his body.

When he moved his head to the side and attempted to catch one of the fishes, they quickly swam away from him but kept near his appearance. He would of growl in the water, his frustration growing with each attempt he made to catch these small annoying creatures.

He felt his stomach aching and growling as he stretched his arms and legs to the sides, the web between his fingers stopping the flow of the water when he abrutply stopped in place, pushing the lower legs back into the water in order to swim forward to the school of fish.

The fishes seemed to calculate his moves, swimming to different directions in order to flee. He gritted his sharp teeth together as he swam after them, trying to separate the fishes. It was very difficult to get one of them. They moved like a superorganism, a big creature, fast and smart.

He needed different techniques to finally get them separated. He snapped after some fishes and was able to bite one, two, three and finally 7 fishes. One bite caused serious and fatal injuries to the fish, so that it drove motionless in the water when he released them and snapped at the other fishes.

The school of fish finally swam away from him, realizing that he learned how to catch them. He swam back to the driving motionless fishes and ate each one of them. As always, his stomach didn`t ached anymore but he never ate until it was full. He still had to learn a lot.

What he knew was just enough so to satisfy the hunger, but not to get it tired. He didn`t know why he lost the track of that land. When he dove, he lost it. But he wanted to find it again, to get on land, even when it was uncomfortable. He missed the familiar feeling of the ground touching his feet. He missed the sounds of the wind, of the plants, different animals he didn`t even know.

Deep inside him there was still the urge to examine the new and familiar things. In the ocean, there was nothing but water, darkness, maybe the sun shining through the surface, some fishes he got used to see. But it drove him crazy. He was always a busy man, boredom was his enemy.

When he had nothing to do but to swim through the water, he tried hard to concentrate and used his brain. It wasn`t easy with headaches. His skull felt like it would explode in thousand pieces of bones when he tried hard to think. His body grew new spikes on his skin, maybe for defence?

He could swim sharp circles, able to look at his body beginning from his stomach to te tip of his long tail. It was the only thing he could do, watching his changings when he got bored. The skin formed thick and big scurfes. Between some of them the spikes grew out. They weren`t moveable, unfortunately he would turn his body to see the lower part of himself and the spikes would dig into the still developing skin of his shoulder and neck.

He would stop the movements and turn around to free the spikes from his skin when tiny smoke of blood pooled out of the fresh wounds. It was stinging, but not hurting bad. Obviously, he wasn`t able to turn close to his lower body. The strange outgrowths, he called it leg-fins, were full developed now.

It was fun to experiment with them. He moved them to the sides like actual legs and felt his pace speed up in the water. So they were like the fins of whales or sharks? He knew those animals from his past, strangerly. Maybe because the pictures of those animals overhelmed his head. Each time, his mouth would water.

So he pushed his actual legs and fin like legs back in order to get a first drive to get faster through the water.

While he dove into the deeper ocean, he moved his upper and lower jaw together. His teeth perfectly matched to each other, his tongue was thick but the feeling of it`s tip was different. In the last days the tip grew strangerly and when he opened his mouth to push the long tongue out, he could see two moveable ends of it, splitting from the tip of his tongue like a snake.

What the hell would change next? Would he change into a giant snake with legs and fins?

And as if that was not enough, he could feel a strange tickling sensation inside of his jaws, right behind the actual teeth, as if small spikes would grow out of the flesh. When he glid his tongue over the said places, he could feel the familiar feeling of sharp teeths. Great.

The sight of something very large bothered him in his investigations. He stretched his legs and fins to the sides to stop in place, looking against a big wall that was covered with countless seaweed and tiny shellfishes. His eyes went wide in curiosity, sparkling when he got closer carefully, looking around.

Different animals seems to live here. They all looked funny and strange. He decided to ignore the colorful fishes and strange creatures with big shells when he swam around the huge wall. Due to his bioelectricity, he could light the strange thing up. It was slimy when he touched it with his hand, the claws digging into the hard metal with an uncomfortable feeling.

It had strange markings, fences and on the roof there was a huge black box. Ropes drove through the stream, flying in the dark water. He swam to the things that looked like small pipes for him, which were covered with life. He couldn`t hold his curiosity back as he licked the greenish beings from the pipes.

He wringled his nose from the disgusting taste and moved away from the pipes. The box got his attention now as he moved to the door, pushing the tip of his nose against it, sniffling the strange scent of rotten metal and wood. He almost frightened as the door opened due to his strenght.

He backed off and watched it closely as it closed again. A door! His jaw moved a bit back, causing him to smile as he pushed his head harder against the door to fully open it. The room was dark, lighten up due to his glowing fins on top of his head as he tried to force his body through the slim door.

The sparks avoided him to get inside, pushing against the doorwell. The tail flickered behind him in frustration, hitting some of the small pipes, whose broke at the touch and drove down to the ground. He placed his hands on both sides of the doorwell and looked inside the room.

There were different familiar things he saw in his past. The steering wheel was still intact, rotten by the salt of the water. Fishes were swimming in this small room, eating the greenish seaweed from the walls. Sand and dirt was covering the ground and different things of wood and metal.

Dirty and old rotten paintings seemed to be fixed at the walls, showing that thing the humans always created for traveling through the water. Ships? Is this an old ship? The water around this old ship tasted like rotten metal, he didn`t liked it. But this fact didn`t stopped him to ook closer at the paintings and rotten mechanical things in the room.

Pictures flooded though his head, causing his headaches to get more intense. He clentched his many eyes shut, shaking his head. He was in one of these ships, it was much bigger than this one, and more beautiful. It wasn`t rotten or lying on the ground of the deep ocean like this one.

He remembered the sight of these flying things of the humans standing on the roof of the ship. Shortly after that, he remembered only a fight as the pictures of bloody people and monsters flooded through his head. Monsters... They looked disgusting, disgusting as le looked now.

He pulled his head out of the door, shaking his head and opening his eyes to examine the rest of the shipwreck. He swam to the markings, frowning when he saw the numbers. "A...K... Central America" it read. Once again, pictures of humans, of different places and cities overhelmed his head as he groaned in pain.

He lowered his head to his chest, holding it with his hands as he clentched his eyes shut, screaming through the water. Air bubbles came out of his mouth, raising towards the surface. The intense headaches took a lot energy and after a while they caused him to loose his consciousness. He drowned through the water, not moving.

He found himself looking at his hands, actual hands, human hands. The eyesight was limited with only two eyes. His breathing increased as he looked around. He had clothes on him, military clothes. His camouflage net around his neck felt warmth and comfortable. He looked at different people, whose wore almost the same clothes as him.

They were talking to each other, holding their weapons in their hands as they walked forwards. Nw he noticed, that he was walking too. It was cold, the snow covering the ground and houses around them. He could see his breath in the air as he heard a deep familiar voice taling to him. "Hey Piers, are you okay?"

He turned to look at the old familiar face of that man, who used to be very protective. He frowned, looking at those serious features of that face. He tried to remember how to speak, opening his mouth but only began to cough.

The man laughed and punched his back carefully. "You should never stay in a smoke cloud of a bomb again". He frowned, still staring at the man.

The man cocked an eyebrow, "Whats wrong? I`ve never seen you like this before, you always use to be focused and concentrated, not confused as hell" he commented.

He stopped with coughing and opened his mouth to say something, letting his breath flow through the vocal cords until the men in front of them catched his attention.

"Sir, we`re almost there. We received the informations about mercenaries and rebels around the city of Edonia. The government is still evacuating the city, we should hurry".

He closed his mouth and felt the older man poking the side of his shoulder with his elbow, starting to run towards the big city. He frowned and followed them, the familiar feeling of his boots hitting the ground each step while he ran after them.

His lungs burned due to the coldness of the air and needed oxygen. He almost forgot the feeling to breath the air, it was far more comfortable than breathing water. The whole body felt different than his mutated one, more comfortable, more familiar. Still, the missing limbs like the tail and fins irritated him a bit.

They stopped when a bomb hit the ground near to them. The jumped aside and he mirrowed their movements, jumping to his left as the bomb exploded, the smoke covering the place around them. He quickly stood up again and followed the other men into the city.

They stopped when mutated people attacked them and jumped out of their hiding place towards them. He grabbed his weapon that was attached to his back as he watched the men shooting the strangers, killing them. He froze in place as blood flowed out of their wounds as they fell to the ground, screaming.

The old man ran to the others, punching them to the ground and kicked their heads with his foot. The scent of blood filled the air when he felt his own heartbeat quickening in his chest. His body heat burned up as he couldn`t breath through his lungs anymore, falling to the ground and struggling against his own body.

He watched in horror as a monster appeared in froont of him, wrapping it`s long insect like arms around him and opening it`s giant worm mouth to devour him.

He opened his many eyes in shock, breathing fast while his heart throbbed painfully against his ribcage. He looked at his hands to find claws and scurfes. He sighed and tried to calm down while placing his right hand on his chest right above his heart.

The water was cold while his body was heating up due to the electricity. His insides were still aching and stinging, but the pain faided scince the last passed days. He looked around to find out that he wasn`t in the deep ocean anymore but around a shore. The water was light blueish and allowed him to look towards the sky.

He leaned his legs and arms close against his body when he moved his tail to the sides, gliding through the streams of the water. He resurfaces and had to close his eyes because of the sunlight blinding him.

When they slowly got used to the light he opened them fully and saw land again, this time huge cliffs and rocks. The waves were strong, guiding him towards the rocks as he moved along with them, wriggling his body around the stones to avoid to get hurt by them.

He eyed his enviroment curiously and swam along the cliffs, always opening his mouth to inhale water. He needed a lot more energy to swim against the waves and streams of the water. When the water wasn`t deep enough for him to swim, he used his legs to practicially walk in the water.

He walked for a time, looking around curiously, his many eyes rolled to the sides. He stopped when he saw people in the water, swimming around and laughing. He walked to the edge of the rocks and looked behind them, able to see a big beach filled with countless people.

The familiar feelings of curiousity, affiliation and love filled his chest, but the same time he felt uncomfortable. It actually scared him a bit that there were people around. He gained a bit of his memories luckily but at the same time he lost almost all of them. He didn`t know what to do, how to behave.

Did he needed help? Would they even help him, or put him down? The unwelcomed fear of bullets rose as he backed off again, hiding behind the rock. His heartbeat quickened, throbbing with incredible speed against his ribcage.

But not only that, he felt something different throbbing behind his heart with the same speed. It seemed to be the source that formed tiny sparks on his skin as he turned to look at his lower body. He pouted his mouth and took a last look at the beach before he started to walk back to the deeper water in order to dove again.


	6. What Now

**Chapter 6: What now  
**   
  
It was now about a week ago  since  he saw the people  on the beach, well at least, he thought it was a week. He stopped to count the times  that  the sun  rose  or sank to  open  the way for the moon. Even after this long he could feel his body changing. The mutations  hadn`t  stopped yet.

The last days were the worst. He always swam near the shore and kept himself ready to leave the water. In a strange way, it pulled him to the land. He couldn't let it out of sight. Beneath the ocean he was always bored, not knowing what to do. Was it normal for an animal that lived underwater to feel this way?

He still could think, even when he couldn`t call memories back. Even when he didn`t know what or who he was. Why couldn`t he live like an ordinary animal? Thinking only of sleeping, hunting, eating and drinking? The basic instincts of surviving.

Why could he feel boredom? Why was he always so damn curious about the new things? About what else he could see? Why were these pictures always flooding through his head? They changed as well as his 'dreams'. Why did he dream? Is that normal for an animal?

In a strange way, he felt like he was something different. He found out that he could make 'smart' decisions. There was that day he had to eat that damn seashell. There wasn`t anything else to eat. He couldn`t break it with his teeth or muscles of his jaws.

Even when his claws failed, he had been able to come up with something different. Knowing what he had to do, he searched for the perfect stone for him to carry to that giant seashell. He managed to grab the stone and bring it to the seashell. The shell, his prey was as big as his head, maybe bigger. With his many eyes he could assess it, but not perfectly.

So he grabbed the stone and smashed the thing. Once, twice and in the third time he broke it. The meat was very tasty. He had to admit that he really loved the slimy, smooth meat. What he didn`t liked was the hard thing inside of the meat. When he closed his mouth and bit down hard it broke three of his teeth.

It was painful, very painful. He spat the round thing out of his mouth, his loosened and broken teeth as well.

Luckily, his teeth grew again. So what did he do the past week besides break that damn thing? He went more often to the shore, out of the water. At the beginning, it were only for a short while because he needed oxygen. His lungs weren`t used to the air, his body either.

The air was too dry for his skin, or really his scales. They dried out very quickly in the hot air, which caused an unpleasant sensation on his skin. Each time he went on land the itching quickly overcame him. With the spikes in the way, he couldn`t scratch the itching parts of his body. His eyes began to burn in the air, his fins felt like they would tear apart.

So he always had to go to the water again, diving down to soothe the unpleasant sensations.

After days of trying it again and again his body slowly got used to the conditions of the land. His scales seemed to save the water beneath them. He could hold his breath for a longer time. In these days, he felt something growing inside of his tail. Whatever it was, he felt like he could save the water inside of it.

Every time when he took a breath without using his mouth or nostrils, he felt the water from the organs of his tail making its way through his body into his lungs, and back. It was like breathing inside of his body. It wasn`t comfortable, but he could survive on land.

So finally he could walk longer on land and examine the area. His many eyes sparkled with curiosity as he examined everything that came in his way. With each new experience he made, he regained more of his memory.

Within this short time he could name the pictures that always flooded through his head. He knew what he saw, he knew what he had to do for hunting and he knew where he could get his life-bringing water.

Sweet water of the lakes wasn`t tasty, but it brought him the badly needed oxygen.

Once he didn`t see the ocean again for days, neither drinking, breathing saltwater, nor swimming in it, his skin changed. The scales hardened and changed their color. They fit in the environment with their color.

This enabled him to disguise himself very well without being seen, which greatly facilitated the hunting. The poor animals didn`t know what was hiding amidst the plants before they were killed with incredible speed.

Animals with fur weren`t as tasty as fish but as long as they satisfied his stomach, he was happy with that. The problem was that he always was hungry. He ate countless times in a day. For that reason he was not very picky.

Frogs, small salamanders, birds, snails or rodents were always welcome. Bigger animals like deer or boar were a bit more difficult to hunt. While improving his hunting skills he learned how to use his body.

For example, he never knew that he could use the liquid of his stomach that always burned inside of him. It worked like acid, breaking down even the hardest stones.

The sunlight forced him to narrow his eyes as he stood up from the moist loamy ground in the shadow of a big tree. He could feel his lungs burning because of the lack of oxygen. He forced himself on his legs and walked through the grass towards the near lake.

The dew wet his scales while he walked in his sprawling, lizard like manner. He stopped at the water and put his head inside to take a deep breath, inhaling the cold water. It gradually became a comforting morning ritual to get that foul taste in his mouth away.

He attempted to submerge until he heard voices far away from his location. He lifted his head up in the air as high as he could, trying to see something with his sharp eyesight. To his annoyance, the trees and bushes were in the way.

Curiosity won and he turned to walk towards the direction the loud voices came from. He slowly crept through the bushes and stopped when he saw two people, a woman and a man, walking on a way through the small woods, heading to the south.

He immediately lay down on his stomach, staring at the people, whose kept talking to each other. He figured out that he couldn`t understand their language, it wasn`t English, Spanish or Italian. They stopped, looking around and then at each other. The man stroked the woman`s cheek before they leaned in to kiss each other.

He tilted his head to the side like a confused dog might do. This gesture was familiar, quite comforting. He became curious, these people didn`t seemed to be dangerous, and started to sneak closer to them.

The people started to hug each other, whispering something. He stopped and lay on the ground, watching them with sparkling eyes. Suddenly the people separated and grabbed their guns, looking to his direction.

His eyes widened as he noticed another four men standing to his right, six feet away. They pointed their weapons at him as he looked at them. The men had black hair and their faces were thin, their eyes focused on that big monster in front of them. They didn`t fire, only staring at him shocked while talking loudly.

"그게 뭔데? " the man said while looking at the others. "나는 그렇게 평화로운 것 같다, 그것은 공격하지 않습니다 몰라".

They kept talking, confused while the pair walked slowly to them, guns pointed at him.

He felt his heartbeat quickening painfully as he tried to pull more water from the organs of the tail into his lungs. His muscles were tensed, the temperature of his blood getting higher as small sparkles appeared on the skin of his blueish fins.

The men seemed to notice the sparks as one of them fired at him. First, a deafening noise puzzled him, causing him to clench his many eyes shut. He felt a warm liquid flowing out of the side of his chest as a sudden wave of pain rushed through his chest.

He opened his mouth and let out a short scream in shock, causing the men to panic and open fire on him. He did the smartest thing he could think to do and ran. He got to his feet and started to run away from the people as fast as he could.

He jumped through the bushes, avoiding the thick branches while doing so. A beeping tone rang through his ears while the pain of his chest became more intense. He could hear the people shooting and following him. He never expected them to be so fast.

When he jumped out of the bushes into the grass he could see other men walking through the landscape, stopping when they noticed him. They had the same clothes as the people whose were chasing him.

When they attempted to grab their weapons he stood up on two legs, made himself bigger and opened his mouth, forcing his vocal cords to vibrate to let out a loud deep growl for self-defense. The spikes of his neck straightened up and went in each direction around his throat to scare them, while tiny sparks of blue bioelectricity danced on the skin of his whole body. His long tail flickered behind him and hit the ground hard.

The men startled and stepped back, surprised by his actions. More shots echoed through the air as he felt a sudden pain in his back next to the dorsal fin. He groaned loudly and turned his upper body to the left to look at himself. He could see blood rushing out of many bullet wounds along his side and back.

Now the new people grabbed their weapons and pointed them at him. Pure fear filled his heart and he decided to flee. He bent his upper body down so that his front feet touched the ground. He started to run away from the people and dodged the bullets.

He pulled the remaining water from the tail to his lungs, trying to get oxygen into them. He quickened his pace and turned his head to look back. The people were still running after him but with the adrenaline in his blood he was too fast for them.

It took a while for him to off the dangerous people. He couldn`t breathe anymore, the water reserves of his tail empty. He used his nose to sniff the air while lifting his head up. He couldn`t smell water anymore.

Panic began to raise in his chest as he turned his head quickly to the right and to the left. Everything he could see was the big meadow around him. He opened his mouth, trying to pull air into the lungs.

The attempt failed. His lungs began to burn badly as a coughing fit shook his body. In panic he forced his legs to move on, dragging his tail behind him as he started to run through the high grass. His heart throbbed painfully against his ribcage, his lungs refused to work and his vision in all his eyes began to fade slowly. He could see tiny stars around the area as he came to a stop.

Blood was still rushing out of his wounds, tiny droplets landing on the ground when he looked down, seeing the red liquid forming tiny puddles underneath his body. He collapsed and moved his head on the ground, opening both of his main eyes while letting the others remain closed.

He could see the high green grass around him, growing on the marshy ground with some puddles of water between them. He rested his chin on the ground, almost closing his eyes. Wait...Puddles of water?

He opened his many eyes and looked at the puddled, forcing himself to his feet and crawled the few feet to one of the puddled to put his mouth inside. He inhaled almost all the water and lay down to rest a bit.

The feeling of life filled his whole body as the water made its way down his throat into his burning lungs. It was like taking a breath after suffering underwater as a human.

He didn`t move for a while, letting his body rest a bit before he got up to search for more puddles to get some water. His dry skin started to itch slowly and he lifted his lower right leg to scratch his right shoulder and neck carefully. He did the same thing with the left leg, always careful with his bullet wounds.

He lifted his head and looked around, trying to find a hiding place close to the water for resting. Today really was a good day...

 

 


	7. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :D
> 
> I had a lot to do in the university but I am trying to update as most as I can ^^
> 
> Soo here`s the new chapter. I hope this one is more tensing and yeah that you enjoy it.
> 
> Ideas and opinions are welcome ^^
> 
> Thank you for readin' ;)
> 
> Update: Thank you Ferric for correting my story!!

**Chapter 7: Fear  
**  
  
  
  
  
The sun was surrounded by a white sky. No clouds, no birds, no blue heaven, no air, atmosphere or the sun's rays. Only warmth and light.

A round, yellow and bright ball was shining straight ahead.

He could feel warmth, happiness and curiosity, he had to admit. He could hear nothing, neither taste nor smell anything. Only the ball caught his attention as he tried to approach it with sparkling and huge eyes, the pupils narrowed to slits. 

The sun was getting bigger and bigger, the ball seemed to inflate in front of him.

Suddenly, halfway a black fog appeared and covered it, the ball and the environment, the big white Nothing disappeared into darkness shortly after.

It was freezing cold as the light faded completely, leaving him in blackness.

Emotions? Sadness, lack of heat and contact with other beings, discouragement, fear, anger, helplessness, horror...

The worst thing was the loneliness. Was it the main reason for such emotions? He couldn`t help but to lay down and curl himself up into a ball, avoiding the sparks of his own body while doing so.

What was he supposed to live? What should he do? Is he dead now and living in "hell"? Why couldn`t he feel his own heartbeat or warmth of his body? Humans goes to heaven, creatures, infected monsters like him, will go to hell?

What and who was he?

After what felt like an eternity different, deafening noises penetrated his ears. Bird songs were never supposed to make his head spin or feeling like his ears would explode. The rustling of leaves and grass wasn`t supposed to leave him stunned. 

He opened his many eyes weakly and saw strange figures in front of him. His vision was still a blur as he turned his head to both directions. How many were they?...two...three...five...eight... Maybe eleven creatures. Would they eat him if they came closer?

He tried to stand up, only to realize that his muscles still burned from whatever was in his body. He could only move them slightly to the side while his tail was dragged by the main muscles in his hips closer to his body.

The creatures made noises which caused him to squint his eyes shut in pain. He could feel his heart throbbing painfully strong against his ribcage. He feared that it would cause his bones to break. Breathing was hard without water.

But he could still breathe, maybe from the puddle he inhaled. The water had tasted like crap. He tried to focus on his vision as he opened his eyes again and began to stare at one of those shapes, which was closer to him than the others.

The colors of green, yellow, brown, black, grey and violet seemed to go into their place, how else could he describe it? The shape condensed into the form of a human man, one of those who hurt him. He seemed to step closer to him, still aiming his weapon straight at him.

His eyes shot wide open as he forced his body to its feet, only to be overwhelmed by weakness again and collapsing on the wet ground again while panting heavily. The man began to grin, really, a grin, while the other men were starting to get different things ready.

Ropes, mechanical things and chains were what he could see. Some of those things seemed very familiar to him, telling him to run, run away as far as he could.

He could feel something grabbing his tail as he swung his head to its direction in panic, seeing the people starting to wrap him in chains. His pupils narrowed as he opened his wide mouth to let out a loud shrill scream.

He was cut off as a rope swung around his mouth to force it closed. He could feel some of his teeth cutting into the smooth flesh inside of his mouth as the men pulled on the rope, forcing his head to the ground as they started to secure him.

The panic rose even more inside of him as he struggled against the restraints. Those people almost killed him without mercy. He hadn't touched or hurt them, why? Because he didn't look like them?

He growled as some of the men started to climb on his body, their feet touching and pressing into the still bleeding wounds. The pain shot through his body, accompanied by fear. The claws of his feet and hands dug into the ground while emotions rushed through him.

What it was, the loud noises that caused him terrible headaches, the panic, the fear of dying or enduring the suffering alive, the strange men or the lack of oxygen, he didn`t know. But something was produced in his body after a series of chain reactions. He could feel fury, pure fury.

His eyes started to focus again as he looked at the ropes with some of his reptilian eyes, the pupils wide. He frowned and forced his body up, pulling against the chains and men's' weight as he moved his head back, causing the men whose were holding the rope of his mouth to fall to the ground.

The men started to yell at him in a language he couldn`t understand. He could feel a bullet breaking the skin of his thigh as he forced his mouth to open wide and rip the rope apart with a huge shrill growl.

It was a good move, the men dropped their guns to hold their heads, maybe covering their ears? Whatever, he stood up on his hind legs and let the tail swing around him to slap the people away from his body.

The noises of chains clanking against each other filled the area as bioelectricity started to arc on his skin, dancing along the blueish fins and scales. The men startled and stepped back, firing at him.

He moved his head towards the men and threw up the liquid inside of his stomach at them. After touching the clothes of the men, the yellow-greenish liquid started to eat its way to skin and flesh. The men began to scream while he continued to roar at them, filling his stomach up with the next spray of acid.

The electricity prevented the men from getting closer to him as the spikes of his neck started to stick up from his skin, forming a shield around his head which made him look like a giant angry king cobra.

After losing his strength to keep standing on two legs he let his upper body fall to the ground again so his front legs could help support his weight. The men still shooting at him backed off slowly.

He started to walk towards them while his long tail swept over the ground, hitting the men who came too close. He moved his head to the right, dodging some bullets as he ran at the group, his fangs shredding flesh and crushing bone. 

He forced the burning sensation inside of his heart outside his body and produced lightning balls, which flew to the men, sending thousands of volts into their bodies to fry them. 

Screams echoed through the air accompanied by the scent of burned meat, which wasn`t unwelcome to him.

It didn`t take long to kill each one of these men. After checking the area, looking around and flickering his tail wildly on the ground he calmed down.

The beating of his heart slowed and his breathing became calmer. He closed his mouth and turned his upper body as close as possible towards the rest of his body in order to escape the constricting chains. He grabbed one of them with his mouth and pulled on them, only to feel them wrap tighter against his fins.

He opened his mouth again, forcing his eyes closed as something inside of his throat started to tremble while clicking sounds found their way out if his mouth. He snorted angrily and tuned his head towards the horizon.

Tiny shadows appeared and approached his direction. He focused his main eyes and frowned when he saw more of those men. This time, a huge group with strange metal things with wheels.

He got to his feet and decided to flee, maybe the best decision he could make after killing eleven of them. He ran through the fields, panting and looking desperately for a place he could hide until they passed him.

He noticed after a while of running that his claws left huge scratches and footsteps on the ground while those strange things on wheels got closer to him. He sniffed the air and headed towards the direction in which he could smell water.

He forced his legs to move even faster, his muscles burning, his tail dragging behind him on the stony ground. The sound of the things got louder and louder while he fought the urge to cover his ears and hold his head.

The wind rushed against his already dry skin as he started to lose the feeling of his fins. The thought of the black sun appeared in front of his eyes after he looked up to the sky. It was fear that controlled his moves as the thing approached him and forced him to jump into the chaos of wild waves of a huge river.

The thing stopped immediately while the men yelled after him as his body sank down into the water and got dragged by the flow.

He didn't open his eyes as he dove even deeper and pushing his claws into the ground in order to hold him in place. The sandy ground was quickly washed away from his claws while the water pressure weakened his body.

Carried away by the current, he bumped his head, legs, tail and back against rocks. He could feel his bones creaking from the pressure. He moved his legs to the side and turned his body to swim with the flow.

His tail wriggled behind him and pushed his wounded body forwards, the fins directing him around the stones and rocks to avoid new injuries. He opened his eyes and dodged the rocks, not able to see very well in the troubled water.

He never felt the feeling of flying through the air like a bird before. He never even imagined it. Not before he found himself falling down a cliff along with the water. Down was up, up was down and was followed by a painful landing on the water.

It shocked his whole body as he dove down near the bottom of the river. Most of his eyes were closed but he looked through his half opened main eyes and watched where the river was carrying him.

Luckily, the horrific trip was over and he could let the river carry him to a huge lake inside a green forest. Breathing became easy with water rushing in and out his lungs, even though the water wasn`t salty. It was the hatred disgusting sweet water.

After days of lying down on the ground of the sea in order to let his body heal without being seen, he felt hunger rushing through his body, causing his stomach to ache.

He rolled his eyes. Why couldn`t he sleep all the time like a lazy salamander taking a sunbath on a rock? Oh! Sunbathing is warming and comforting. After a nice tasty fish, a sunbath would be great, he thought to himself.

He moved his aching legs and pushed against the ground while letting his tail move on its own, pushing him towards the surface. He looked around and lifted his ears. Maybe he could feel or hear some sound waves through the water. His ears seemed to have finished their development he thought.

And indeed, he could feel and hear something close to his body. He moved his legs and hands to the left, his tail pushing his body to the right as he swan towards the source of the soundwaves. His mouth began to open in a huge smile after seeing the big fish.

It seemed to notice him as well and quickly changed its direction, swimming away from him. No problem for him. He caught up very quick and opened his mouth behind it wide while his tail continued pushing him forwards.

Small plants were caught in his mouth as he swam after the fish and finally grabbed it by its tail. He shook the fish into the water, leaving it stunned and opening his mouth to spit out the disgusting plants he bit a huge piece of the fish, tearing its smooth flesh apart, nearly choking in the process.

Because the fish was bigger than the other fishes that he usually ate, maybe three meters long, he needed a strategy to eat it fast. For some reason he had the urge to eat fast, maybe because of the fear of losing it.

He bit into the side of the fish and started to roll his body around its axis. He could tear huge pieces from the fish and swallow them down without choking.

It didn`t take long to finish the fish. He looked down at his stomach and stroked it. Satisfied he moved his legs and arms close to his body while pushing him forwards with his tail. He swam towards the middle of the lake.

There was a small shore with beautiful yellow sand. He used his still hurting legs to crawl onto the sand. He crawled out of the water and lay down his body on the ground, feeling the warmth of the sun on his cold stinging skin.

He exhaled water out of his nostrils in a satisfied sigh and stopped moving, trying not to think anymore. He tried to lay there, relaxing like an animal. Without worrying about things, without thinking and getting scared of what could happen in the future.

He only wanted to live for the moment after all he had been through.

 


	8. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys :D
> 
> Sorry that it took quite a while, but I had a lot to do with university and finished one of my exams last monday :D 
> 
> Whatever, I overread some of other people`s comments and finally got to write again.
> 
> I hope that you enjoy the updated chapter.
> 
> Update: Thanks to Ferric, who corrected each of my chapters, they are much better to read!! THank you very much!!!

Chapter 8: Consequences

 

...What was he doing here, he asked himself.

After being wounded, chased and yelled at almost three months ago, why was he starting to get closer to humans again?

Always when he met a human since then, they started to scream, to yell at him and try to run away or hurt him again. Always, he thought it would be better to stay away from them – as far as possible.  
Why was each time when he decided not to get closer again, his actions were contrary to that desire? Something seemed to urge him closer. Something, that sent pictures through his head every time he saw familiar things, or maybe the people were causing him to remember more?

Whatever it was that kept him doing these things it was strong and made him more curious each time.

While he wondered about himself, his claws walked of their own as if they had their own will to move on. His tail dragged on the stony ground behind him. Luckily, the hardened outgrows from underneath it kept his skin from getting hurt due to the sharp, tiny stones.

Yet, his marine body wasn`t used to the air and the circumstances on land. He always had trouble with the breathing part. He needed to know that there was water close by. He needed to know when his skin was about to get dry, cracking in the heat of the sun because he needed time to find the water that was essential for his life.

The air smelled different around this place. Till now, he just avoided such big places in which a big number of people were living close together. He watched the area suspiciously with his many eyes, each one traveling from one side to the other quickly, scanning everything.

His body tensed each time animals made sudden loud noises. Birds were flapping their wings, unidentified animals were stomping over the ground, causing the bushes rustle underneath their feet.  
What bothered him the most were the loud noises from the city. He stopped at a hill, looking down to get a good look over the whole place.

Houses were placed between houses, big ones, smaller ones and those strange driving things were everywhere. He could smell so many things that seemed familiar and strange to him at the same time.  
Scents that were just disgusting, scents that were familiar and seemed to make him hungry as his stomach started to growl loudly. He moved his head a bit to the right, seeing a park that was close to him.

People were walking around, not noticing anything. Always this satisfied, always this relaxed. Always working or spending their free time doing things they loved to do. Dogs were running around, chasing each other.

It made him curious why they were willing to keep by the humans sides. They always hurt animals like they did with him, didn't they?

While he watched the things that made him wonder even more, he didn`t even notice that he was being watched. He concentrated his senses only on what was happening in front of him, forgetting his back.

When a cracking sound happened close to his right side, he quickly turned his head only to watch as a man slam an axe to his side. It cracked when it broke the hardened skin on his right shoulder. He yelped in pain, his movements getting faster while his tail swept to the right to hit the man to the ground, hard.

The man grunted, holding his stomach as Piers tried desperately to reach the axe that was still stuck in his shoulder. He straightened, standing on his back feet while grabbing the tip of the axe`s handle to pull it out of his wound.

He tossed it aside when the man started to crawl away as silently as possible. He turned his body towards the small man angrily and gritted his teeth together while his tail swayed faster behind him, hitting the nearer trees.

The rustling sounds of the leaves caused the man to stop and look up at the giant creature that was now moving towards him. In panic, he reached out and grabbed a heavy broken branch, hoping it would help him defend himself.

When the monster had almost reached his legs he quickly struck its big rough nose, trying to cause any damage. Piers only narrowed his many eyes and started to pick the man`s leg up, sharp long fangs cutting deep into the flesh as the man started to cry out in pain.

Piers swung him in the air and threw him against a tree hard. The loud cry was cut off by a cracking sound from his spine after hitting the tree and falling to the ground. His movements stopped and Piers let his body sink on four legs again, staring at the motionless body.

He could hear footsteps coming closer to his location when his ears straightened on top of his head. He simply snorted and turned to quickly crawl away from that place.  
...  
His shoulder burned. Deep under the water he turned to get a closer look at it. He stretched the huge fins, which looked like the tailfin of a whale, and bent it to the left side in order to curl his body.  
The painfully throbbing wound hadn't seemed to have healed any in the five days that has passed since he had received it. The gash still was bleeding and colored the water around him with red clouds of blood. In these circumstances, he thought that maybe he should stay out of the water.

He used his tail to push him forwards through the water, pulling his right arm close to his chest. When he reached the shallow water, he reached his limbs out in order to crawl on land. But his right arm didn`t seem to want to respond.

It stayed stiffly by his chest while he crawled on the shore with his other feet. He used his tail to support most of his weight while he crawled farther onto the land.  
There were barely any animals around the place which made him wonder. He stopped after reaching one of the huge streets. He could see dark, black clouds which came from the city. They covered the sun as it started to rain black raindrops.

He gritted his teeth together in pain when the rain hit his wound. The burning sensation of his throbbing shoulder flowed through his entire body, causing him to shiver. His spikes stretched out on both sides, pulsating in bright blueish bioelectricity.

He turned his head towards the city when his sensitive ears picked up the screams of running people. Black flying helicopters stayed close to the city and seemed to shoot at something.  
His brain told him to quickly turn and leave the place, his body told him to take a look of what was happening inside there. Why was he always arguing with himself?  
He frowned when he found himself crawling through the street, heading towards the city.

 

Damn curiosity!

 

His nervousness increased when broken and burning cars appeared on the street. He eyed each of them carefully before passing them. His arm still refused to respond to his orders remaining stiffly in place against the thick huge scales his chest.

It seemed that there weren`t many humans left. From what he could see after crawling closer to the huge buildings, there were only a few people running away, maybe around a dozen persons.  
He stayed in the shadows of small houses or trucks, keeping his long tail by his side to avoid it being seen. The scent of burning flesh and wood filled his nostrils, causing him to recoil.  
He shook his head in the air, ignoring the coughing sensation that was building up deep inside his lungs. He snuck around, avoiding stumbling right over the dead, burned bodies that were lying around everywhere.

He found his body stopping in front of one of the dead bodies. The clothes were mostly black, all limbs stretched out. The human there died after suffering for quite a time, lying on its stomach, face down on the street.

He moved his head closer and focused his eyes on the letters on one of the burned patches on the right shoulder. It read "North America, BSAA Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance".  
He shut his many eyes tightly at the intense headache he felt starting. He let out a groan, sitting down while he curled his body to put his left hand on top of his head, ruffling the soft fins on top of it.  
Images ran through his brain. Images of soldiers, the soldiers which always appeared in his dreams. He fought with them, he was once one of them and considering how they treated him, he was once an important human being.

He groaned louder, his claws scratching his hardened skin as he forced one of his bigger eyes to open slightly. Everything seemed to spin around him. Probably the smoke was making him weak. Or the fact that he didn't have much water left inside of his water saving organs.

He forced his legs to move on again as he started to actually walk on three feet towards, avoiding the open streets. He climbed up the nearest building and once he reached the roofs, he stopped for a few minutes to take a break.

A smile forced its way on his lips when he noticed a barrel standing on one of the neighboring roofs. He quickly made his way to the barrel, climbing up the walls and jumping on the higher roof to stop in front of it.

He grabbed the barrel with both of his hands, wincing in pain as he used his injured shoulder, and quickly emptied the water.

His body began to shiver at the disgusting taste, but he relaxed a bit more after feeling the needed oxygen flowing through his veins.

A frown appeared on his face as he ducked, hearing a loud sound echoing through the streets as one of the helicopters appeared from behind one of the biggest buildings close to his location, heading towards the south.

He could see men inside of the opened room of the flying object, holding their guns to shoot at something that was walking on the streets. He watched the scene and moved closer to the edge of the roof, keeping his head low.

People were walking and some were running on the streets, groaning and bleeding. It seemed that the bleeding people were chasing the running people. Humans were attacking humans?  
He saw this before, in his earlier life, his earlier body. But he couldn`t put a claw on this. Why?

He climbed to the highest place of the roof to take a better look at everything that was happening below him, keeping his right arm close to his chest while he did so. He wrapped his tail around one of the black radio towers to support himself.

He attempted to crawl down the walls until a window next to him shattered into thousand pieces. He froze at place and turned his head straight ahead of him to see two people standing on a roof of one of the opposite buildings.

The blonde man and the brunette woman kept their pistols on his head but didn`t fire another shot. They seemed to look at each other worried and hesitant, as he did the same.  
Both sides weren`t sure what to do, remaining frozen in place. They didn`t wear the same clothes as the dead BSAA soldiers on the streets. The men in the helicopter were from the BSAA, he could see the letters written on the thing, he just couldn`t place them.

He was the first, to start to move. He used his tail to pull him up on the roof again while it tightened its grip on the radio tower. The people reacted fast, shooting at him as they ran forwards.  
He let out a growl, thinking that the bullets would cause him further pain but instead the bullets hit his hardened skin and pattered off like tiny stones against a wall. It only caused a tickling sensation on the parts of his body.

The man and the woman stopped at a ladder and while the woman climbed it up, the man continued to shoot at him again. He growled out louder and managed to get back on the roof. He straightened his body again to seem bigger to the tiny people.

The spikes around his neck started to stretch out, making him look like an angry reptile as he opened his mouth to roar at them, showing his long fangs and double rows of teeth.  
It worked. The man with the blonde hair seemed to hesitate and just eyed him suspiciously before aiming his pistol at his mouth. Piers noticed that his attempt to scare the opponent has failed and quickly shut his mouth before the bullet could hurt the delicate flesh inside of it.

His veins throbbed with bioelectricity, causing the blueish parts of his body to glow dangerously as he tried to scare the people off. He didn`t want to fight and take the risk of being seen by the real soldiers in the flying thing he saw shortly before.

"Leon, keep moving!" he heard the woman yelling from another building as the man started to climb up the ladder too.

His tail swayed behind him wildly, hitting the walls and ground hard as the woman took aim and opened fire on him 

He didn`t even have to move his body in order to dodge the bullets because they simply bounced off his skin. These people weren`t a threat to him after all. He had to be careful that he didn`t get the attention of the soldiers who were attacking the bleeding people in the streets.

He looked back at the people whose were now making their way towards him while the man was talking to his earpiece. He couldn`t understood fully what he said, only picking up a few easy words like "We" or "please".

He was about to back off until he noticed the helicopter making its way towards him. He stopped immediately and gritted his teeth together while his claws dug into the material of the building in frustration.

The man stopped only ten feet away from him and started to jog around while the woman kept shooting at every part of his body. The tickling sensation was slowly started to bother him, along with the loud noises the guns caused.

He roared at the people once again, noticing that the man was only jogging around him in order to figure out his weak points. It bugged him that they weren`t running away but instead obviously attacking him.

The blonde finally stopped at his right side after seeing the gash of his right shoulder and raised his gun to shoot at it. Piers quickly turned his body as the bullet bounced off on one of the spikes around his neck.

He moved his tail towards the small man, who quickly dodged it by jumping away. He rolled over to his feet again and started to jog around him again while shooting. The brunette appeared closer to his left side too, both of the people starting to circle him while continuing to shoot him.

He started to pant heavily, having a hard time avoiding getting hurt. He used his tail to keep them away from his body, always swinging around in hope to hit them with all the strength he put into it.  
While they kept on distracting the huge B.O.W., Leon stopped to talk to his earpiece again.

"Chris, Chris are you there?!" he asked loudly while Helena still had the attention of the monster.

He leapt backwards as the big tail appeared again to send him down into the streets, barely missing his chest. He gritted his teeth and started to jog to the right, shooting at the creature's shoulder.  
The monster seemed to notice his action and started to attack him again, standing up on its two back feet while the stomach seemed to grow a bit bigger as it dropped his head in his direction to spit out a yellow-greenish liquid towards him.

He quickly jumped to the side again, rolling to his feet while watching the liquid eating its way through the stone. So it could produce acid, which made it more dangerous. He turned his head to Helena.  
"Watch out! Don`t touch the liquid and be ready for the tail" he shouted at her while aiming at the monster again.  
It opened its wide mouth to roar at him again, the loud, shrill roar caused them both pain as they reached their hands out to cover their ears with a groan. For a moment, he clenched his eyes closed while cursing his body.

He opened his right eye slightly after hearing Helena shouting at him.

"Leon! Be careful!" she was running at him fast, dodging the tail by rolling over the ground. She stood up quickly by his right side, standing only fiive feet away as she shot directly into the wound.  
The monster cried out, using its left hand to cover its wound while taking a few steps back. Leon took his chance to run close to it and grabbed his shotgun, aiming it at its chest, and pulled the trigger.  
The power of the shotgun was more effective. It tore two of the thick scales apart while the bits of shot buried themselves deep into the soft meat behind the scales. The monster cried out louder and fell on its back.

The spikes were pressed to the right and left side while the softer dorsal fin was pushed against its back. Its tail swayed stiffly behind it as it opened its bigger eyes to look at the man angrily.  
Despite their narrowed pupils, its eyes shown with a certain keenness Leon had never seen before in a B.O.W. Even their coloration was unique, one of its two larger eyes a bright hazel in contrast to the blue of the rest. It was very unusual to see something like that. 

It caught him off guard as the monster moved quickly, punching his chest with its left hand and sending him brutally against the next wall. As his back hit the hard wall, he opened his eyes wide, spitting blood before sliding to the ground in a sitting position.

Helena looked back at him and shot the monster`s chest before heading to him. The B.O.W. hissed in pain and covered its bleeding chest with its right hand, panting.  
"Leon! Are you okay?" Helena asked worried as she reached him and knelt down to check on him.

Leon gave a huff in response as he struggled back to his feet, panting slightly and brushing her hands off of him.

"We have to find a way to get closer to it. If we can keep on shooting its chest, we could get it weak and finally take it down. But for now... I think we need more men to put it down," he said between his breaths.

Helena nodded, "They`re coming, Leon. We just have to distract it for a bit longer so it doesn't run away before the B.S.A.A.`s Alpha Team gets here."

Leon looked down at her and with a nod he continued attacking the monster with his pistol, always keeping away from it.

Slowly they got underneath his skin. He hated it. He couldn`t reach them. They stayed far away from him so he couldn`t hit them with his tail or spit his acid to them. The wounds of his shoulder and chest kept throbbing as the pain slowly started to weaken him.

He couldn`t stand against them for any longer like this. And it didn`t help that the soldiers were still in the area, still busy with killing the people on the streets. Well, dead people on the streets because the walking bodies smelled like rotten meat to him.

His attention fell back on the people who were jogging around him to get closer to his wounds. He had lost too much blood and he could feel his lungs slowly screaming out for oxygen. He needed to find more water and quickly.

When he noticed the taste of blood inside of his mouth he froze in place, slowly starting to panic. In his past he had the only tasted blood in the most dire situations. In the field, every second of every moment can end deadly, specifically after being wounded and having the taste of blood fill one's mouth.

If it weren`t the comrades, who kept him alive and fighting, he would have died in the past. Now, there was no one. He was alone and the possibility of getting killed was far larger.  
When Leon started to run at the puzzled B.O.W. he quickly caught himself and forced his body to run to the left, jumping over the roofs with a high speed. The sudden reaction left Leon and Helena shocked behind.

"We can`t lose it!" Leon shouted while starting to following the injured B.O.W. with Helena on his heels.

His ears straightened on top of his head. The fact that the helicopter was following him now as well, was getting on his nerves. Panic rose inside of his chest as he jumped at the wall of another, bigger building, a skyscraper and climbed it up.

Leon and Helena stopped to take a look and then went into the building to take the elevator.

The windows underneath his claws started to crack as he made his way half way up the building where he could use the stone bridge that was stuck between the two skyscrapers.

He jumped on the bridge and crawled his way towards the neighboring building while the helicopter flew around, trying to shoot and stop him.

The machine gun of the helicopter was far more powerful and some of the bullets hit the skin of Piers` back, injuring him.

Piers cried out and fell on his stomach while wrapping his tail around the bridge to hold him in place. He growled and stood up only slowly, his right arm hanging stiffly at his side while he looked up at the helicopter.

Fury began to overtake him as he stood up on two legs, turning his mouth to the direction of the helicopter that was now heading directly to him.

The bioelectricity that was charging inside of his heart was quickly sent out of his body when he opened his mouth to let out a lightning ball, sending it to the helicopter.

The BSAA agents inside didn`t get a chance to wonder about what was happening as the lightning ball touched the helicopter, causing an explosion. The whole machine began to come apart as burning fragments fell down to the streets, leaving a big dark cloud.

Smoke came out of his mouth while he panted heavily. He picked up the noise of the elevator, revealing the two agents whose were now heading after him.

He frowned and started to crawl his way towards the other building and stopped after noticing other men, who appeared behind the windows of the neighboring building in front of him.

They all stopped and turned to him. They wore army clothes with BSAA patches on their shoulders and helmets, which covered their faces. Only two men weren`t wearing helmets.

One of them seemed familiar, too familiar. It caused him to raise his head in confusion while he took a step back at the sight. The two unmasked men frowned and while the smaller one aimed at him, the bigger man reached out to open the door and they walked out of it, weapons still aimed at his face, but they didn`t shoot.

The bulky and very familiar appearance of their leader scared him as he took more steps back to increase the distance between them, all his eyes wide and staring. He stopped when he noticed the other two agents appearing behind him, both obviously relieved at the sight of the newcomers.

"Chris!"


	9. No Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I was pretty busy.
> 
> Well I hope you like the new chapter ^^

Chapter 9: Face To Face

That wasn`t real...That couldn`t be real. There he stood, the familiar man and the soldiers he saw in each of his nightmares. The man, on whose side he had fought against the enemy. The man he had always looked up to in respect. The soldiers, who were trained to put monsters down, monsters like him.

That very man stood there, twenty-four feet in front of him with his new Alpha Team aiming their guns right at his head and searching for any possible weak spot on his giant mutated body. Despite the fact that he still couldn`t remember much of his earlier life as a human being the appearance of the man send a shiver through his body and caused his dorsal fins to stick up in the air, along with his pulsating sharp, grayish spikes.

He gritted his teeth together and bared long fangs while he got in a defensive position, multiple eyes darting to look at every single soldier around him.

What was he supposed to do now? Was it a wrong decision to give in to his curiosity and enter the city? Was it wrong being involved in a fight against soldiers?

How he wished he could grow wings and fly away to never show up again, like a butterfly might do. His body was almost exploding in nervousness while it became even harder to keep the control necessary to avoid killing them all by an instant but deadly electric flash that would come out of his many spikes.

Fleeing? Maybe they would let him go and turn to the bigger problem in the streets? No, he had killed too much people for that. Even if he had killed only one human he would have had problems. There was no running and hiding anymore because his fleeing form would only draw more attention than he could manage given his injured state.

The blueish blood was still dropping from the huge hole in his chest which should be lethal, given the many bullets which were hindering all movements of his shoulders, arms and throat due to the pain that almost sent dancing stars in front of his eyes and made him feel like he was drowning.

So he had only one option, one chance to survive:

He had to face them all, to face the truth of being nothing more than a threat to them, a monster that needed to be eliminated, and do so as fast as possible in order to avoid more people getting hurt by him. His body responded to this thought as his heartbeat quickened, causing his spikes to build up a bigger charge than before.

His tail began to swing stiffly behind him while it started to get ready to fight the newcomers. Still, his mind refused to give any orders to his muscles. Instead, he remained there, shocked with his nervousness and tension that was rising each passing second.

It didn`t help that the bulky guy started to walk calmly towards him, checking him out obviously while he held his shotgun, again a shotgun, right at his multiple eyes. And it surely didn`t help that his body was growing weak form loss of blood and lack of water in the organs in his tail.

If he waited any longer he would suffocate right in place before he could even search for any possible water source.

This thought was horrible and caught him off guard. He needed water and there was no water around, obviously. Instead of risking a long fight he should think of a solution to get away very fast in order to search for the lifesaving oxygen in the water.

When the soldiers behind Chris started to follow his example, the same with the two agents behind him, his mind and body both started to freak out at the sudden rising nervousness. The spikes all over his body started to stretch out while he stood up on two feet again to let out a loud dangerous growl, followed by shrill clicking sounds.

He bared both rows of teeth at the soldiers and swayed his tail back and forth behind him to keep the two agents at a distance while he tried to build up all the charge he could gather within his aching and pulsating muscles.

His actions worked for the moment as Chris, Leon, Helena and the whole Alpha Team froze right in place, still aiming at him, while Chris` grip on his gun tightened while he still frowned. Fighting off giant lizards such as a Strelat, an Ilujiza or Hunters was one thing, but this B.O.W. was different.

It was the first time that they had to deal with a dangerous snake like fish that was nearly seventy feet long including its tail. Hunters, those creatures Jill fought in the year 2012 on the ship, had large claws. But those claws would look like small toothpicks compared to the huge claws of this creature.

Something bothered him about those two eyes that were still checking his giant body out. Why didn`t they attack him after that? And the leader still had his eyes on him while having the gun aimed at the ground. Why was this bothering him so much? Why wasn`t he attacking and trying to escape?

He couldn`t help but to swallow the charge that formed in his bloody chest as he kept his body prepared for any sudden attack. The agents behind him seemed to notice his disappearing charge as they ran towards him while dodging the thick swaying tail.

He snarled and turned to his right to face the agents. He placed the tail behind them and leaned down towards them while opening his mouth wide. Two sets of sharp teeth were waiting for them to be pushed forward by the tail on their backs.

As quick as always Leon quickly aimed his gun at the large hungry mouth and fired two shots. That was a success. He hit the soft pink flesh behind the secondary set of teeth and the back of the tongue. The monster cried out in pain and pushed both of the agents right underneath him while he raised his right arm and aimed his claws at them.

"Watch out!" he heard the woman shouting and before he could slash them both with his claws he heard a loud noise behind him followed with a sudden feeling of pain on his back where his dorsal fin was thickest. Because all of his eyes were clenched shut, his right hand hit the metal next to Leon and Helena without harming them.

They both rolled to the side and got up quickly and backed off while still keeping their weapons aimed at the monster that was standing in front of them.

The agents jumped over the tail and started to fire at him again while the men behind him were waiting for him to turn and face them. Most of the 9 mm bullets were no problem for him because his thick scales worked like his own heavy plating, causing the bullets to bounce off.

He growled after bullets hit one of his smaller eyes and the large bleeding wound of his chest. He screamed out in pain and slipped on the puddle of his own blood.

It all happened within a single instant as he tried to hold himself on the small metal bridge that connected the two skyscrapers. His claws dug instinctively into the metal and bent the large support beams of the bridge. He lashed out with his tail, worsening the situation as it broke one of the metal beams inside the bridge and caused the bridge to shake heavily.

The soldiers quickly backed off with loud shouts while the two agents ran to the right building as fast as their legs could carry them. The bulky man that was called 'Chris' turned in a second and followed his Team while he watched the middle of the bridge breaking apart with the monster that was desperately clinging to the edge of the left side of the bridge.

He let out a loud scream of rage and frustration while he quickly climbed up side of the ruined bridge even as it slowly dropped away into nothingness. The streets still were filled with the undead that now raised their rotten hands into the air in hope of getting a hold of the thick piece of living flesh that was clinging to the sinking left part of the bridge.

Slowly his rage was fully replaced by fear and desperation while his claws worked on the metal, trying to bury themselves into it in order to hold up his body. The agents and soldiers didn`t even have to waste their bullets anymore and only watched the scene, he turned his head downwards just to see the small streets underneath him while the right part of the bridge half broke and the debris fell down for several seconds before it hit the ground with a loud crash.

He could feel each single heartbeat thundering in his chest while he tried to pull himself up with his tail and claws towards the safe area where the soldiers were waiting for him.

When he climbed his way up a bit more he could feel a bullet hitting his nose and he froze in place. The bulky man started to walk towards him despite of the twisting metal underneath his feet. His eyes made it clear that he was desperate to kill him before he could do any harm to his soldiers.

The ringing in his ears covered every noise around him while he felt himself drowning. All he could see was the bulky man stopping right behind a big crack that was slowly splitting the bridge. The left side would remain at the building while the right side would fall – with him.

He opened his mouth wide and pulled air into his lungs in reflex. He could barely feel the following sharp pain as the metal he was clinging to started to break off and then fell away into the vast drop beneath, pulling him into it.

The air whipped the smooth skin of his fins brutally while the figures of the soldiers became smaller and smaller.

It wasn`t his mind that was telling him to do so. It was his instinct, the strong will to survive. Each being on earth obtained that strong will. It was involved in evolution and the cause that uncountable beings survived the worst situations.

In a last desperate attempt, he buried his claws into the metal and loosened the grip of his tail around the edge. He used his last remaining strength to push himself off the falling debris, towards the skyscraper that was closer to him.

The muscles of his hind legs worked like springs and pushed him with a tremendous force off the debris. His front claws reached the windows of the left skyscraper and buried their tips inside the building materials.

The brutal force of the gravity pulled his body down and caused his claws to leave deep scratches behind while he tried to slow his body before he hit the ground. He spread out the fins of the tip of his tail in order to use them like a brake in the air.

It worked. His rate of descent decreased before he reached the streets. His claws hurt like hell when he removed them from the material while the hungry mess of undead tried to grab whatever they could reach of his body. He used his long tail to swing it over the ground and push the rotten zombies off of him and free the way.

Before others would follow, he forced himself on his four feet and quickly jogged down the freeway. With his instincts taking over, he hissed at the zombies and pushed them away with his hands and fought his way out of the streets.

He didn`t wanted to take a look back at those living people who wanted to kill him. He just wanted to be safe again so he could rest his weakened body. But the picture of those people standing there and watching him fleeing wouldn`t leave his mind.

He would run until he was safe.


	10. Chapter 10: No Rest

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 10: No Rest**  
  
  
  
He needed a while to fight his way out of the large city and avoided other soldiers to take notice of his presence when he simply ran through the mass of undead slowly walking people. He would run as fast as his aching muscles would allow him to and he would hide in the next sidestreet when he could hear a loud noise coming from the helicopters whose were still cleaning the whole mess.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, he reached the outside meadow of the city and followed the scent of the long urged seawater. His lungs were burning while his vision was slowly fading. He hadn`t much time left.   
  
It was almost a miracle that he wasn`t dead yet. His body worked for more than 8 minutes without water while he lost a lot of blood. For a human being he would surely be dead a long while ago. He wondered if he would even survive with those wounds. That thought bothered him.  
  
  
It was a more than a welcomed feeling when the salty water touched his front claws and he immeadiately pressed his face into the soft sand inside the shallow water. The salt burned inside of his small shot eye but it didn`t bothered him. He took deep breaths as the salty water rushing into his lungs due to the muscles that pulled apart inside of his lungs. The water was smoothing the pain of suffocating.  
  
It felt as if he would take a breath of air after holding it for more than 3 minutes. The pain of his injuries faded as if he was heavily medicated.  
  
He let his body fall on the sand, the sudden pain of salt in his wounds stunning him for a while in which he just lay there without even moving his long tail behind him.  
  
The aching dried skin of his body parts that still didn`t see any water ordered him to move and crawl deeper into the ocean. When the water covered his whole body he started to swim and dove down automaticially until his body would disappear fully in the water.   
  
  
  
  
  
When his eyes started to open again he saw the sun shining down on a beach in front of him. The soft sand shimmered in different yellow and white colors that were blinding him fr a quick moment. He lifted his head from the shallow water and found himself washed off at a shore. He didn`t know where he was. No trees or palm trees around, just a shore that was build of sand and small pebbles.   
  
When his nostrils moved and he sniffed the air he could smell the scent of roasting meat. It was a very welcomed and familiar scent which caused him to slowly stand up. The pain hit him hard as he stopped and looked down at himself. He had to turn his body hard to the side to see the wounds still healing.   
  
The wound of his chest was still there too, but on a bright note it was healing. Soft meat and skin was surrounding the deep hohle and avoided him to loose any more of his much needed blood. The thick blueish veins were pulsating outside the smooth skin while they pumped the remained blood through his muscles and flesh.  
  
He didn`t know how long he had passed out but it wasn`t very long. Maybe a few hours or a maximum of one day. The distance the ocean dragged him towards the shore must been over 50 miles. He rememred the city being at the edge of an island. This must be another island or maybe even the shore of the next country.   
  
In that distance he should be safe, he guessed. He didn`t need a headache of a fight that would kill him. He just needed to focus on getting healthy again. At first, he should eat something in order to regain a little bit of strenght.  
  
He opened his mouth to increase his smelling sense. Pictures appeared in front of his view, pictures of a soft tender steak with greenish bones and yellow potatoes. He ate this stuff before......   
  
He could remember that he was sitting on a chair at a bar while he ate this food when he was a human being. His eyes blinked wildly and looked in different directions while he was able to remember the bulky man sitting at the bar right next to him.  
  
He knew that man, they both were soldiers. He remembered himself looking up at him as his idol. Yes, he wanted to become the same man. Strong, without fear, bold, determinded... A hero.   
  
When he lifted his head he couldn`t understand why he felt that way. That bulky man almost killed him. Of course, he was protecting his soldiers. But this fact let his animalistic anger rise. He shook the thoughts off, he didn`t need that now.  
  
That tasty scent let his mouth water and his tongue glide above his lips but before he could take one step he could hear a loud noise followed with a small vibrating of the ground.   
  
He lifted his head up into the air and his many eyes began to widden. A black helicopter was on its way towards him and it was much bigger than the others he saw in the city. The helicopter didn`t flew cycles or turned its direction, they were obviously looking out for him. Do those people never sleep and rest?  
  
He quickly turned towards the ocean and froze in place when he saw different big ships around the shore at the horizon and they were making their way towards him. This was a hunt. They were the hunters and he was their prey. Well, he and each possible B.O.W. around the place. With that injured still healing body he couldn`t defend himself well, he was under their mercy.  
  
Each other B.O.W. would face them. It was their aggressive nature or maybe their killing instinct he guessed. Whatever it was that would cause the usual B.O.W. to face its death, he hadn`t got the same. He was different.  
  
He was much smarter and was able to think straight. He figured out that he kept that habit of his old self when he was a human being. He always was able to keep calm and used his brain in dangerous situations. His brain was now telling him that he needed to escape. He didn`t want to die, yet.  
  
He lowered his body in a dangerous expression when the helicopter came closer. It flew low and he managed to see the soldiers inside that were leaning out to search for their target. He didn`t need long to recognize the bulky man leaning outside and aiming for his target. Obviously, his Team was in that helicopter too.  
  
His way into the ocean was a trap and would lurge him right into his death. He hissed at them and decided to turn and run towards the land. He could hear the helicopter flying a half cycle before it began to follow him.  
  
He could feel each step he made while the pebbles were stitching the soft skin underneath his palms. He forced his legs to run faster on land while he kept his tail away from the ground to avoid it to get hurt by the small stones and pubbles. He could feel the soft vibrations of bullets that hit the ground behind him as the soldier inside the helicopter tried to shoot him in order to slow him down.  
  
He growled and started to jump and run with sharp turns in order to confuse them.   
  
He opened his mouth wide in reflex as his lungs pulled air into his lungs that he didn`t needed. He ignored the burning sensation inside his organs and pumped water from the water saving organs of his tail upwards into his lung. It smoothed the pain a bit.  
  
By the time he noticed that the man stopped to shoot while the helicopter still was flying practicially above him. When he turned to look at them he heard screams from ahead.   
  
He ran directly towards a small group of young people that were celebrating a small grilling round at the sand dunes. They stood up and screamed while trying to run away into different directions.  
  
His mouth was still wide open as he ran over the beach towels, glasses of beer, plates filled with food and clothes. Now he understood why they didn`t shot him. They didn`t wanted to hurt the people.  
  
That brought him an idea which could possibly safe his life for now. He made a sharp turn and ran after three young people while the helicopter flew past him and had to turn at first. He could hear the bulky man shouting at his comrades when they lost sight for a short moment.  
  
He took his advantage and soon enough passed the people in front of him. He dug his claws into the sandy ground while he opened his mouth above one of the women and grabbed her by her clothes around her neck.  
  
She screamed out when he lifted her up and stopped in place. His sides were raising and falling quickly while his fins on his back moved with the fast breathing of his lungs and the pumping of his tail.   
  
The girl hung at the tip of his mouth. Her hair flew in the moist air his nostrils released. When the helicopter came closer after its turn he pulled his tail close to his sides and got into a defensive position. He faced them with the screaming girl hanging at his mouth so the soldiers won`t shoot him and risk the death of that girl.  
  
But he couldn`t run away. If he turned, they could take the advantage and shoot into his back and he couldn`t risk any more wounds since his body was still weakened due to the healing progress.  
  
He could hear the gritting of the bulky mans teeth as well as he could see that angry face of him. The other soldiers inside that helicopter moved while one of them grabbed a huge gun.   
  
His eyes widened in shock while his body took a few steps back. He knew that weapon well enough, he`d been a sniper for a long while. He just forgot the fact that this gun could be placed into a helicopter as its basic weaponry.  
  
He hissed even more while he slowly backed off while still holding the screaming girl in front of him as his human shield. It was a behaviour that surprised the experienced soldiers as well as their captain.   
  
When did a B.O.W. use a human as its shield? But the Captain remained stubborn as he ordered them to keep aiming at the monster underneath them.   
  
  
He felt his stomach getting filled with a liquid while his sides started to rise like a balloon that would be inflated. Maybe he could reach the helicopter and hurt the soldiers enough to win time for running away.   
  
He suddenly started to run towards it while the bulky man now grabbed his bigger pistol and aimed at his head. The wild swinging of the girl kept his shots at bay while he stopped now underneath the helicopter. The pilot seemed to answer his actions as the helicopter backed off.  
  
He stood up on his hintlegs and grabbed the girl in his right hand before the liquid formed a strong pressure in his throat that caused his spikes to stand up from his neck and his cheeks to swell.   
  
The mans eyes widened. “BACK OFF!!” but it was too late. He released the pressure as green and greyish acid was spitten at the helicopter. It hit some men and ate its way through the walls of the machine.   
  
The men groaned and when their clothes started to smoke the others helped them out of them as quick as they could. This was his chance.   
  
Tossing the girl to the side he used all his legs to sprint off with the highest speed he could reach with his tail above the ground.  
  
His actions didn`t remain unseen. The Captain growled out and used his gun to shoot at the monsters back. He checked his men quickly and got sure that nobody got heavy injuries before he pushed his body on the pilots seat.  
  
He pushed the lever and grabbed the control stick. The black helicopter headed forwards and flew lower before it slowly reached the creature again.   
  
  
It was a pursuit like a fantasy novel. The monster kept stubborn and ran closer to the small towns and streets near the shore. It was their mission to eliminate each threat to the humanity.  
  
While the Captain now lead the helicopter next to the creature just above the ground, the soldier at the machine gun shot at its sides with brutal force which caused the thick scales to break and let the bullets inside the flesh.  
  
I caused the creature to lift its head letting out a loud scream. But it didn`t stop it to run further into the land.   
  
He opened his mouth wide as air was pulled into his burning lungs. The sudden movements of his with electricity pulsating organs pushed water out of his lungs which slightly dropped from his mouth.   
  
His tongue hang out like a dog might do after a long trip. He hoped to see any trees or bushes, even rocks would be enough to distract the helicopter on its position next to him. But today it wasn`t a lucky day for him.  
  
When he tried to avoid the man to shoot him even more with turning to the left, the Captain followed him quickly. There was no escape from that mans strong will.  
  
  
When he would stop abruptly and run into the opposite direction the helicopter would quickly follow him because it was faster. Maybe it was a wrong decision to choose to escape on land instead of into the ocean where the ships were waiting. But they surely had large networks that would have had catched him.   
  
He had enough from this tensing situations in which he was in their trap and on their mercy. He was holding himself back and he didn`t know why he did so. When he wanted to stay alive he needed to fight – to kill.  
  
  
With determinded eyes he suddenly lifted his head towards the helicopter with baring his teeth. He ran to the right and when his body reached the shadow of the helicopter, no matter if the Captain wanted to turn too, he jumped against the rods underneath the helicopters stomach and grabbed them with his teeth.  
  
His hintlegs buried their claws into the ground like the anchor of a ship while he used his full strenght to pull the helicopter with him and toss it to the ground.  
  
The propeller hit the sand and before things went worse, the soldiers quickly hopped out of the helicopter before it would explode in place and burn them alive.   
  
Chris` voice wasn`t unhearable when he ordered them to roll off and run into safety as the helicopter caught the fire and exploded. The debris flew against the ground with full force and hit the pilot hard, sending him to the ground. When Chris turned he saw only a bloody mess on the ground.  
  
He gritted his teeth and faced the creature that was now turning its facec towards them in the distance of 25 feet. Its eyes were determinded and he could see the same killer instinct he always sees in the eyes of a dangerous B.O.W.   
  
His soldiers quickly got to their feet and grabbed their guns while aiming at the monster in front of them. Chris growled out and tightened his grip on his shotgun while taking slow steps forwards.  
  
  
His tail swayed over the sand in a dangerous sign. He focused on the men in front of him and hissed out while his tongue glided over his lips. With steady steps he buried his claws into the sand to keep his position while the tail flickered around behind him.  
  
He spread out all of his spikes on his body and let his charge build up inside of his inner organs that let sparks dance on his skin. The blueish light that covered most parts of his body let him look more dangerous.  
  
But when the men still stepped towards him he opened his mouth to let out a warning growl. Some soldiers seemed to hesitate but they quickly followed the example of their fearless Captain who kept with walking steadily with aiming at his many eyes.  
  
One single shot changed his defensive behaviour as the bullet that was fired from Chris` magnum hit another eye of his earlier 20 eyes. He hissed and ran towards them in pure rage.  
  
Chris quickly jumped to the side and rolled on his back while the soldiers dodged his attack too. He quickly stopped behind a young man of his Team and opened his mouth above him before he buried his sharp long fangs into the chest of the poor man.  
  
Blood dropped to the ground and coloured the yellow sand into a bright red as the man spat in the air before his lifeless body was tossed to the side. His tail swayed over the ground and pushed the soldiers whose were close to him to the side while one of them was pierced on the spike of the tip of his tail.  
  
The cries let Chris scream out in rage and he started to fire at the beast in full boost. The sound of cracked and breaking scales echoed through the tensed air as the monster sceamed out and fell on its stomach.   
  
While it struggled on its feet again Chris Grabbed his knife and jumped on its back. He climbed on the many small spikes on its side and stopped at the neck where the large spikes were moving along with the inner charge.   
  
Before the beast knew what would happen he pushed his blade deep into the soft skin between the thick scales and spikes. The following shrill cry forced him to clentch his eyes shut while his comrades covered their ears in pain.  
  
He squirmed and struggled while he shook his body in hope to get rid of the man who was clinging on his neck with the blade inside his flesh.   
  
He roared and started to run around with little jumps. The man kept stubborn and pushed the blade even deeper inside while he held his body between the many spikes. The tail that was now hitting the area around the man didn`t bothered him.  
  
The intense pain caused him to stand up on his hintlegs before he shook his upper body without success. He tried to grab the mans legs with his hands but the said man always dodged his grip and pulled at the blade.  
  
Pure frustration rushed over him as he squirmed his injured neck and grabbed the right shoe of the man with his teeth. He pulled at him and swung him into the air before he threw the man roughly against the ground twice before he tossed him away.   
  
  
Chris` cries attracted his comrades whose started to fire at him again. They didn`t know that fate had planned a bad day for them. Not until the monster in front of them started to blow up its stomach again.  
  
Before they could get away far enough the monster spit out another round of acid which covered two soldiers and let them almost fully disappear in a greyish dust. When their Captain looked over the remained bones he let out a hatred scream and ran towards the beasts right side while his remained comrades covered him.   
  
  
He covered his face with his arms while his body got covered in his own blood that flowed from the many bullet wounds. Breathing became heavier with each passing moment he had to fight against the well trained soldiers.   
  
He tried to aim for one soldier as his target but failed when they jogged around him in the distance while their Captain ran right to his side. He noticed him right before he could jump on him again and lowered his head in hope the Captain would be pierced on the spike that was growing out of the tip of his nose.   
  
The Captain had other plans. He used his right palm to catch off the spike and placed his right foot on it for using it as a step to jump on top of his face. He grabbed the 'ears' of him and clung at the fins between them.   
  
He shook his head and let out an angry shrill scream before he started to run forwards. The soldiers dodged and rolled to the sides while the man remained on his head with his shoes kicking his many eyes. He had to close them all to avoid to get his eyesight stolen.  
  
The fighting will of their Captain stunned the comrades while they kept aiming at the beast but without shooting. They didn`t want to hit the man.  
  
He ran over the sand dunes and stopped only to shake his head hard in hope to shake the Captain off his face. He roared in frustration when he continued to kick his closed eyes. It stung, it hurt and it bothered him greatly.  
  
He continued to run and shake his body hard while he could feel the man placing his shoes on his forehead instead of kicking him further. Before he could stop and grab the man with his hands he could feel the mans legs pushing his body towards his right ear.  
  
A sharp pain went through his head when the man grabbed the ear and pulled it towards the cheek while bones cracked underneath its skin. He felt his still running body heading to the right while he stumbled and fell against the ground. The man jumped off the head before it hit the ground.  
  
He rolled to his feet and watched the monster rolling over the ground with its long body struggling to keep the balance but failing miserably. Bones cracked when his body overturned several times before it landed on its right side and stopped.  
  
He quickly ran towards the monster before it could struggle to its feet again. He stopped 8 feet away from its form and walked calmly to its head with his gun aimed. To his surprise, it didn`t even struggled to its feet again but instead kept lying on the ground.  
  
  
While his comrades headed towards them he checked out the monster with kicking its cheek while aiming at its eyes.   
  
  
  
Everything he felt was pain flowing through each single brutally throbbing vein and muscle of his body while he found himself unable to stand up or even to move. He could feel small vibrations of the ground within the pain.  
  
With slight moves of his head he opened his left main eye as a figure started to clear up in front of his vision. The Captain stood in front of his face and placed his combat boot underneath his main eye over one of the smaller, still closed eyes that was placed underneath his left main eye.  
  
  
His eye flickered a bit and looked at the man who looked back at his comrades with giving them a nod. His small pupil started to grow when he heard the man speaking.  
  
“Time to put an end to this”.


	11. Chapter 11: Facing The Blackness Of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I update another chapter I have written today. I hope you like the result.
> 
> Well and again I tried to keep up the tension within the chapter when Chris and mutant Piers finally face each other.
> 
> I have to admit that it was quite difficult to think about how the legendary Chris Redfield would react in many situations. I tried to keep the original character within the chapter and I hope I succeeded....
> 
> I dunno when I will be able to upload the next chapter because I am now thinking of which sequel would be the best and besides I want to draw a few scenes too.

Chapter 11: Facing The Blackness Of Death

 

“What is life?” someone might ask. It is a question almost each human being asks itself. “What do I do here? For what do I live for? And why do I live?”. Those questions are represented the most within the human society. 

These questions show that each human being has its own opinion of life with its own convictions which are very various from human to human being. 

Some turn the questions into only one question which includes the sense of life. It is individual and connects to each individual character. 

Some people saw their task of life in helping others, no matter of human beings or not. Others might live their life with thinking of their own. And there were a few people whose endanger the lives of others.

Whatever it was, it gave the beings of different species a power that included life or death. The ability to spare or end a life. It was something not only a human being received. 

 

After all it wasn`t surprising that he thought about those questions, about life and death. He had seen the freedom and the luck to live independently while he could swim and walk around without getting trouble. He had seen different areas, even those whose never were seen by a human being in the dark depths of the ocean where the sunlight wasn`t able to get through.

Somehow he liked the way he lived even when something inside of him bothered him to get out of that life. That something wanted him to easily jump out and turn his back to his freedom. It wanted its old life back as a loyal soldier who protected people in the war zone.

Was he now the same? Did he still want his own life back before he was 'reborn'? His thoughts went trough his head and started to confuse him. The pictures shot through his brain as if there was no morning. As if he wouldn`t ever be able to see the sunrise again, or the sunset. As if he would never taste the salty water again in this life.

 

For a reason he couldn`t put a finger on, he didn`t even remember the life as a human being for these maybe last moments. Would it hurt? To struggle to breath now while his water saving organs pumped the needed water into his lungs through special veins was painful. It surely was a lot more painful as death was.

But he feared what would happen next if a bullet really went through his brain to finally put an end to his misery. Only blackness would overcome him without him being able to escape it. He was helpless and under their mercy.

 

The reflection of the bulky man inside that black and growing pupil of his big hazel colored main eye became smaller when he pushed his left combat boot once again against his face. It hurt like hell when he kicked his smaller eye even when it was closed. Did he enjoy that?

The man seemed to frown while he checked up the big head of the monster that was lying in the from its blood blueish colored sand in front of his feet. He stepped slowly back and aimed right above the shot eye of his left side that was placed underneath his forehead. 

He opened his eye fully to focus at the mans face. He was desperate to shoot and kill him. His But somehow he hesitated. He still aimed at the forehead but he didn`t shoot him. 

“Captain?” that word let him flinch. “Captain, for what are you waiting for?” another one of his soldiers asked while he stepped forwards to his Captain. 

Captain.... He knew that it was the man he used to look up to. He knew him too well. He wouldn`t let a monster go, not after it killed almost each single soldier of his new Alpha Team. Chris Redfield was a legend in the BSAA. He saved the world more than once from a lethal fate of different crazy people. 

That man became obsessed with the Umbrella Corporation and was desperated to bring the company down in order to avenge the death of his comrades. He would give his own life willingly to protect the people. 

After he had lost each member of his Alpha Team twice his actions were controlled by rage. He remembered that he barely could lead the Captain into the right way. He once acted like a moral compass.

But now even without a moral compass, the said man stood there in front of the injured B.O.W. that killed 4 of his men and other people as well and hesitated to put it down. That sight was even surprising for his comrades as well as himself.

When his throught started to plant itself in his mind that the legendary Chris Redfield would not kill him but instead let him go the Captain finally frowned and separated his lips. “You killed my men.....son of a bitch. You will never get another chance again”.

His fingers slowly traced over the Magnum and touched the trigger and his left hazel colored main eye started to widen. In a second his instincts ordered him to move his head to the left while the trigger was pushed with a following loud noise and a bullet hitting the smaller scales underneath his left ear. 

The force of the shot forced the scales to break into tiny pieces while the bullet buried itself deep into his soft meat before it broke the left side of the skullcap that stopped its power. It barely hurt him and avoided a shrill cry that would leave his wide mouth. 

But to his luck it didn`t hit the brain. After neither stars nor black cycles appeared in front of his vision he catapulted his upper body on his front legs and grabbed the surprised Captain with his sharp fangs before he lifted him up easily. The blood pooled out of the wounded skull and covered some of his eyes which let his rage overtake the control.

Before the aiming soldiers could act as well and shoot at him he quickly swung his tail against them and threw them against the ground roughly while he struggled slowly on his hint legs again. The blood loss took its effort as they collapsed to the ground again.

He supported the weight of his upper body on his front legs and shook Chris through the air with his head with brutal force like a dog might do with a rabbit between its teeth before he could get shot by him again. The loud groans and shouts of Chris didn`t stopped him with shaking him as hard as he could.

While the others quickly got to their feet again and started to aim at him he threw Chris against the sand. The loud thud was followed with a cry of pain when Chris` back hit the small pebbles of the ground. He struggled to get on his feet again but was abruptly stopped when the big mouth quickly grabbed his right leg while sharp teeth dug into his soft meat and trained muscles before he was lifted up and shaken in the air again.

He had no mercy. He tossed the Captain this way and that way before he grabbed his legs and threw him into the air again before he threw him against the ground in front of his chest. He noticed the Captain spitting blood when the back of his body hit the ground in front of his chest and he found himself unable to stand up quickly before the monster would start another shaking round.

He kept the soldiers from shooting while he threw the Captain into the air in front of him. After the way was freed and the Captain lay on the ground, the soldiers started to fire again before they were hit by the large tail and thrown further away from them.

 

Chris struggled on his knees only very slowly due to his injured leg but was stopped when the right big hand was placed on his chest and pushed him back against the ground while the sharp claws dug into the ground next to his shoulders and cheeks before he could reach for his magnum. 

The pressure caused his rips to crack slightly when he let out a painful cry. He leaned down at the small figure underneath his claws that was now completly under his mercy. He could kill him and after that he would kill his comrades without having much trouble. 

They would be in rage after losing their Captain, their precious leader. Maybe he would find some time to eat them in order to get a little strenght back. His animalistic instincts ordered him to just bite off and swallow the arms and legs while the man was still alive. He could imagine the fun he would get while torturing.

 

With those throughts in his mind he leaned down and separated his wide mouth as bloody and with  
salvia covered sharp fangs shortened the distance to the helpless meat underneath his claws. Chris growled out and tried to free his body from the death grip but failed at the power the creature obtained.

Right before the tip of his nose with the small but sharp teeth would touch the ripped fabric of the clothes he hesitated and stopped. His eyes looked at the familiar patch on the right arm of the poor being that was struggling underneath his claws just like he did only a few minutes ago when the man aimed at his head. 

 

“It gave the beings of different species a power that included life or death. The ability to spare or end a life. It was something not only a human being received.“

 

The ability to spare or end a life...... He had to think about infected monsters whose were ripping people apart without mercy. Their eyes were empty, they neither shown nor felt anything while they did it. Cruelity and aggression was their nature and they did what they were ordered to. It was the virus inside of them that made the into cruel monsters.

He had the appearance of a cold hearted and fearful monster. When people would walk past his big cage in which he would be caught inside they would think of him as a cruel, man eating monster. He would be the same as every other ordinary B.O.W. that was controled by the virus its body obtained. But he didn`t want that, he was different. He fought the virus and kept his body in control successfully. He sacrifised his own old life in order to safe that person underneath him. 

 

What an irony and cruel fate if he would kill the person he once sacrifised everything for.

 

He closed his mouth over Chris and turned towards the Magnum that was lying only 2 feet away from his head. He removed his hand from Chris` chest and grabbed the Magnum with his teeth before he let it fall into the back of his mouth and swallow it down. The acid his strong stomach obtained would let it disappear quickly.

He grabbed the man by his bulletproof vest and threw him towards his stunned soldiers while he struggled on his feet again. It became more difficult to pup the remained water into his lungs and to keep awake as well. The small puddles of blueish blood around them indicated his blood loss and he hadn`t much left. If he wouldn`t be infected with the enhanced C Virus he was sure that he would be dead already. The soldiers quickly leaned over Chris and checked on him while others stood in front of the injured man aiming at the monsters head.

He opened his mouth wide and instinctively pulled air into his lungs again while he practicially stared at the scene. How did he become such a monster that kills humans? He always tried to protect them instead of taking their lives. He allowed his instincts to control his body too many times than he should have. He couldn`t make up for it, much less turn back the time even when he wished to. 

His legs started to tremble from the effort it took for them to support his body while dealing the many bullet wounds on his sides along with the loss of blood. This time he couldn`t stand up again to defend himself. This time he was done, no matter if the virus still flooded each muscle of his body.

The sight of the Captain standing up and glaring at him while his soldiers handed him a 9 mm pistol slowly blurred while his whole body started to tremble. The electricity that was dancing around his spikes disappeared while he let his upper body sink on the sand before he completely blacked out in front of the Team. Everthing he could hear were barely audible sounds of talking men with deep voices.


	12. Waking Up From A Dream

Chapter 12: Waking Up From A Long Dream

 

In the blackness he thought that he could move his body. He could feel his body lying on its back while his legs were stretched out. He could feel the movings of his toes, he could feel his right arm reaching for something smooth before his claws took ahold of it.

Everything was fine, he couldn`t feel any pain he was in before he blacked out. His body felt healthy as if he was in the depths of the ocean again. His claws were more sensitive than normal. He didn`t wanted to know why, he was just happy that he wasn`t lost, that he was still there and lying on something that was very smooth to him.

He traced his claws over the smooth fabric what felt like something he knew from his past. It was thin, it was smooth, it was warm and it smelled like lavender. He frowned his closed eyes, lavender?

He opened them and found himself looking up at something that looked like a woodened ceiling. When he followed the wood with his eyes he could see a lamp hanging down from the middle of the ceiling. The lamp was surrounded by something that looked like a paper ball. 

He looked over at the edges of the ceiling and saw 4 walls which were covered in a soft white color. There were no pictures at the walls. His frown remained on his face when he forced his body to sit up inside his.......bed. 

It was a mattress that was lying on the ground. There was a bottle of water next to his mattress at the right side of his pillow. His room was small and included only a few cabinets. The basic stuff.

 

On the right wall was a small closet with only 3 drawers on thats top strange but familiar green clothes were placed on. He recognized them immeadiately when he saw the patch that was stitched on the upper arm of the cloth. His sniper uniform he used to carry for years. What surprised him the most was that they weren`t filthy or ripped. They looked new as if they were just made yesterday.

Another bigger cupboard was standing and covering the third wall. It was his wardrobe. It was obvious because some trowsers and socks were hung up at the small doors. Not very ordered he thought. 

He looked at the opened door that was at the edge of the second wall. He took a deep breath before his curiousity would order him to stand up and just look what was behind the door. But his actions were stopped abruptly when he opened his eyes wide, his both eyes.

He just took a deep breath without being under water which meant that he pulled air into his lungs without having them to hurt and burn like hell. He also felt his heart calming down by the feeling of oxygen that rushed through his veins.

He quickly looked down at himself and got another shock. It was one of the moments in which he wished that he was in a dream. Despite of feeling just normal everything of his body was wrong. He had hands, actual human hands with fingers that would dance in the air while he flexed them. 

He could see the strong muscles of his chest before tracing his eyes down at the boxers he wore. Instead of having webbed he had grown human legs with short hair growing out of the skin. He took another deep breath before he tried to stood up on his bare feet and felt himself falling down on his butt again.

Desperated as he naturally was he placed his right hand at the wall and stood up again. Waggily he stood there for a while, he just didn`t want to fall down again. It felt......wrong but familiar. Too familiar when his feet moved after each other and carried him along the wall towards the opened door while he had to support his body with his hands at the walls and on the wardrobe he slowly walked by. 

When he entered the other room he could see tiling covering each wall and the ground as well. This room was a lot smaller and had only a shower inside with a toilet and a small sink. He knew it all too well and walked towards the mirror that hung at the wall right above the sink.

He stopped his feet at the sink and his heart almost stopped its beating when he saw the familiar face of himself inside that mirror. He placed his left hand on the sink while he started to touch his face in disbelief. 

He looked......as if there never was an accident. His face was neither scarred nor hurt. His both eyes were colored in a bright hazel color. His hair was a mess and all his secondary smaller eyes were gone along with the scales, the fins on his forehead and the long spiky ears. 

 

A knocking at his door disturbed his self examination and caused another frown to appear on his face. He tilted his head to the right when he his feet slowly carried him at the wall towards the closed front door he didn`t noticed before. 

 

While the knocking became louder he looked down at the doorknob and was unsure if he really should open it. Who was it? And how the hell did he turned back? Was he the same as before the accident in lashiang happened? He wasn`t dead was he? If he truly was, was this heaven?

 

A deep male voice disturbed his thoughts as it spoke behind the door when the knocking stopped. 

“Nivans? Hey! Are you alright? It is 6 am already and you`re never that late. The sun is just rising. Stop with sleeping and carry your lazy ass up here”.

If his ears still would be there he would flicker them in confusion and anger. Nivans? It was him right? He always remembered his first name but he never thought of the second name as well. 

With his heart beating quickly and the blood rushing through the veins of his ear he opened the door and frowned when he saw a young man standing in front of him. He was as tall as he was and he was dressed in alost the same clothes he used to carry in the missions.

The man put on a smile on his face while his small beard stopples seemed to sting his lips. His dark greenish eyes looked at him in amusement.

“Man..... What`s this here? Look at you, you don`t seem to be good. Are you sick?” the young man asked and chuckled when he didn`t get an answer.

“Sorry Sorry!” he waved with his hands.

“You should hurry up and take a shower and get dressed before you start with your exercises today. The others are already on the shooting range and started their training an half hour ago. And don`t look at me like that, I didn`t meant to offend you”.

He watched the man chuckle and giving his right shoulder a pat before he turned and walked away along the corridor. 

He perked his head out of his doorwell and saw different doors on his side of the corridor and on the opposite wall. There must be plenty of soldier homes in there. He quickly closed his door again and looked down at himself thoughtfully before he headed into his bathroom.

It was routine when he washed himself with cold water. He liked the familiar feeling when the cold water covered his skin. It was like he would feel the cold salty water of the ocean. But the shower didn`t wash off his tension.

He needed time to get himself dressed and ready before he took another deep breath and headed out of his small home. With still unsteady steps he walked through the corridor and stopped at the exit. He took a moment to examine the area around him. 

Men as well as women walked on the very small ways with different strange things in their arms. Small groups of men with carrying bags on their back headed into the building he was standing by. He frowned when some people were greeting him friendly and figured out that it would be a great idea if he would continue to walk.

 

A little while later he found himself walking aacross the small ways and examining the area until he was stopped by a small punch on his back. It catched him off guard when he fought himself falling face down. 

When his legs kept his body in standing position he looked over to see the man again. The frown didn`t helped again.

“Hey there you finally are!! I wanted to do you a favor and just got your rifle” he said with a warm smile before he handed him the big heavy gun.

He had to look down before he grabbed the said gun he used to train and fight with for the most part of his life. The Anti Material Rifle felt much too familiar in his hands while his muscles moved of their own while they wrapped his fingers around the Rifle as if it was yesterday when he held it at last. 

“I see you need some time to wake up. Well I will leave you for now but don`t forget to show up at lunch this time. You are always working too hard, you will get sick of this. We will wait for you then” with that the man walked off again. 

He had to admit that he liked to be alone. His mind had to go through a lot at the moment and the last he could need was a curious and annoying man that would blabber too much. 

With the Rifle in his hands he made his way to his familiar place of the shooting range. Everything was like a dream when his body moved of its own and lay down on the ground to aim at the target that was 920 feet away. 

It was surprising how he managed to hit the target perfectly and how calm his body remained. 

He took his time to test hs own abilities when he did the same in a standing position. Even moving targets were no problem for him, his accuracy was perfect.

But it really helpd that he was doing it alone. He didn`t know about the people the man was talking from but he slowly got an idea of which people he was talking about. He could remember them, but they were dead. His old comrades of Alpha Team died in Edonia when they turned into monsters and attacked him.

Napads.....one of those creatures he used to fight in his last years. Anger started to build up within his chest and he decided to let out his frustration. He kept training for hours and managed to receive the full control of his new body back. 

 

When the sun stood in the middle of the sky he made his way towards the building he remembered the food served on tables inside while he avoided to talk to people he passed. They all seemed to know him but it was a bit too much for him to remember everything.

His feet came to stop at the entrance of a big hall with tables and many chairs. He read the letters 'Cafeteria' and felt his own stomach growling. Time to get food. He decided to walk inside and without loosing a single word he got a plate with potatoes, some vegetables and a big red steak. 

With a watering mouth he was stopped by a call of his name. 

“Piers!!! Come over here!!!”

He took a deep breath in order to calm himself before he turned his body and walked towards the table 5 men were sitting at. When they all looked up he froze in place.

 

Like a hailstorm the names went through his brain at the sight of his deceased comrades. 

Andy Walker, Carl Alfonso, Ben Airhart, Finn MacCauley and......the Captain Chris Redfield. The sight of the Captain send a shiver through his spine when the memories of their last meeting flooded through his mind.

“Whats wrong buddy?” he quickly turned his head towards the youngest of the Team, the Rookie Finn. 

He just shook his head and decided to sit down next to the rookie while he avoided to keep up the eye contact with the others. Somehow the way they were looking, no practicially staring at him was calming him.

He liked his comrades and always saw them as his family. The fact that they weren`t the soldiers of the new Alpha Team he fought against was calming him down a bit. But it didn`t helped him to feel more comfortable when his own Captain started to frown.

“Piers?!” he only heard the deep voice calling him in an asking tone.

He decided to ignore it at first and started to eat his food with the uncomfortable way of using a knife and a fork. After living as a mutated mix of a snake and a fish, biting off pieces and simply swallow them down without having to chew on them for many months eating with cutlery became difficult and it started to bother him.

The frown that was the Captains` bothered him the most. Did it happen? Did he really fight him? It didn`t seem so. When it was a dream to live as a mutant monster he had to admit that it was a bad dream. That dream felt too real for him and that`s why it changed his character. He wasn`t the same anymore.

A push with the elbow brought him back when he turned and looked directly in the eyes of the chuckling face of Finn. 

“Isn`t it??”

What? He looked at the rookie confused and noticed that everyone was staring right at him. 

“We were puzzled about what you are thinking about all the time. They say that you feel sick or that you just are in a bad mood today. But I!” he moved his ponting finger in front of his face.  
“I think that you had an argue with your girl!! Am I right?”.

Well, he really felt different but he wasn`t feeling sick. And of course he didn`t know how to assess the situation he found himself being in. But.... a girl? Did he even had a girl? He didn`t remembered anything about his past. He didn`t even remembered his own family. Were his parents still alive or did they die? Did he have any siblings?

He looked back at the men as many concerned eyes were darting right into him. It started to let his nervousness grow. He didn`t know when he used his vocal cords the last time, they surely were rough.

“No, I had no argue with my girl”. Wow, that was a good beginning for his first time. Strangely, his voice wasn`t even hoarse after such a long time without using them. Against his hopes to satisfy them and silence the men, they looked at each other.

He raised an eyebrow and continued. “I am just... not in the mood today, guys” good done Piers! That surely stop that uncomfortable conversation.

“Not good, man. You need to be fit for tomorrow” Andy said before he put his with a piece of meat filled fork into his mouth again. 

Fit for tomorrow? For what? He wondered and thought for a moment. If he would ask them, they would really perforate him with many questions. He just nodded and turned to deal with the rest of his food while they continued to talk.

Basic stuff. After the small talk in which they were talking about their day and not interesting things he still didn`t understood fully, they changed the conversation and started to talk about a mission on the next day. 

A mission... But he wasn`t ready yet, he guessed. He just woke up as a human being after he almost completely forgot how to live in this body. How could he been send into a battle on the next day. He could defend himself but he knew pretty well what a mission for the Alpha Team meant to be. 

Fighting against infected. How could he face those monsters with the knowledge and experience he got in his dream? It was a role change, he would be a soldier who puts down the creatures. 

The thought let his heart beating quicker while his ears avoided him to hear anything besides of his own quickened heartbeat. 

Another poke on his left shoulder brought him back into reality as he faced Finns face again. “Well then, you should maybe rest for today in order to get fit for tomorrow” he said. That deep and concerned frown of the Captain bothered him again. Damn it, he forgot that this man was seeing his soldiers as his own brothers as well, so it is only naturally that he is concerned if one of the members of his Team was behaving that different.

 

“We will see each other tomorrow at the big clock, 5 am” he just said and stood up before he grabbed his plate and walked off. The other members of Alpha Team followed his example and adopted rapidly before they walked out of the hall.

 

He sighed and took a while to think of what to do. He should keep calm and try to behave like he used to. He stood up and followed his comrades example and put the plate into one of the drawers of the bigger trolley before he headed out.

He took a long walk around the place and received some memories back. But they only worsened his headache. He would deal with whatever crossed his way. That dream of being a monster really was a dream. If you die, you will wake up. It is one of the most important fact. 

Dreams are the result of images, ideas, emotions and sensations that occur in the mind during certain stages of sleep. The lenght of a dream can be various. He certainly had processed his deepest feelings, which he didn`t even notice before in his dream. That possibly was one reason for him to lived through a very long dream. 

He surely would be the same again after a while. He was sure of it. But that meant that neither the incident of Lashiang nor his mutation happened. So the C Virus didn`t exist after all, the same with Ada Wong, the woman he used to chase for more than 6 months after the attack in Edonia.

He decided to get himself a newspaper in order to inform himself in which year he was living now. 

The president was still alive, there wasn`t an outbreak in china. 

The headlines were telling about the outbreak of the Marhawa academy in japan in 2012 he and his Captain managed to keep into control. It were only a few months ago when Merah Biji died. The thought let his steps slow down.

He really liked that talented agent of the BSAA's Far East branch. Her last words went through his head like a movie. Merah's last words were to ask Chris a world without bioterrorism and to Piers to ask him to take care and watch over Chris. 

Maybe that was a reason that he stubbornly acted like a moral compass for his Captain. To keep the world away from bioterrorism was a difficult task, but he would manage that. The BSAA would take care of this broken part of the world.

Deep in his thoughts he didn`t noticed before that he was making his way towards the shooting range again. He stopped at his usual place and continued to shoot his Anti Material Rifle in order to strenghten his abilities. He would need it for the next day.

 

 

It was still unusual to wake up in that bed once again. This time, it was much darker because the alarm clock just woke him up before the sun was rising. 

He would do the same as the day before but this time he would do it much faster. With having the full control of his body he managed to get ready in the following 15 minutes. He grabbed his Rifle and headed out of his room before he closed the door behind him.

Despite of feeling normal he missed the feeling of a charge that always build up inside of his inner organs. It was a slight tickling sensation which seemed to wake each one of his muscles up each time when he moved his body. 

The burning inside of his body wasn`t uncomfortable though. It was as if he would stretch his mucles to use them for the first time after he woke up. 

The feeling wasn`t there anymore. He spend the night with lying on his bed and thinking of everything he just went through. He barely found sleep and when he did the alarm clock finished it. 

 

When he approached the place his Team was already standing in front of the giant clock at the middle of the building. His combat boots came into a stop next to his comrade called Andy while the others smiled at him. Two people were missing, the Explosives expert Finn and the BSAA operative Carl. 

This time he was more successful with talking to the others. Not even the sight of the Captain let his nervousness raise again. He mirrored his own old behaviour he remembered pretty well and with that he pushed all the concerns of the others away. 

It was strange to see his comrades again after they died in his dream in Edonia. He put them down by himself with using his Rifle while he dragged the Captain into safety. He would kill them if they would turn again. 

 

Not long after his arrival the other two jogged to them while practicially calling their greetings. After some small talks they started to head towards the parking lot where the small planes and helicopters were waiting.

He almst froze in place when he relizaed that they were going to take a flight in that big and black helicopter. It was the same helicopter that was hunting him when he tried to escape in his dream. He swallowed it down and hopped inside after he noticed a confused view of Ben.

 

He sat down and leaned aganst his seat after two hours of flying. He decided to rest his eyes and closed them while some of the others were still talking to get over the flight without being pretty bored.

He opened his eyes again when he thought he heard the word “Edonia” in disbelief. He watched Andy and Carl standing at the opened entrance of the helicopter while supporting his bodies at the bigger seats on its side. 

“Edonia?” he murmured to himself while he felt someone shifting on the seat next to him. 

“You already forgot? Something really seems to bug you huh?” Ben said and leaned forwards when he noticed his frown appearing once again.

“Yes we are heading to Edonia. It is an Eastern European State that is involved in a bioterrorist attack. It is involving the C Virus infected mercenaries who had supported anti government militias before their infection. Edonia is turned into a full on warzone and our mission is to end the disaster” he explained and caused another shiver running through his spine.

That couldn`t be real. Did he become some kind of clairvoyant? How can this be real? This couldn`t be real. 

He tried to stay calm and shifted a bit before nodding. “Thanks, Ben. I just forgot the name of the city. I really seem to be a bit by the wind today”.

Ben started to laugh and leaned back against his seat while fixing his vest. “Well, not for today buddy”.

 

It was december 24, 2012 when the helicopter flew low enough over the streets between the burning buildings and all members of the Alpha Team hopped out and headed towards a bigger building which seemed to be a town hall. Other soldiers of the BSAA lifted up a lounger with a dead soldier lying on it before they walked away. 

His Team stopped when Chris looked at Finn and nodded. “Listen up. In the BSAA, our job is to rid the world of bioterorism and the only way we are gonna do that is by sticking together”. How many times did he experienced a deja vu today?

“Now each and every one of you may be ready to die for our cause but it`s my job to make sure we all get through this alive” Chris continued and Finn started to move his left hand in a gesture in front of his chest.

At first he wanted to be silent, but he couldn`t help it when he started to speak to the rookie. “Suck it up, Finn”. 

Finn nodded, “Sorry Sir”.

He looked back at his Captain when he continued. “No one gets left behind, not on my watch. Understood?”. 

When everyone said the words “Yes, Sir!” at the same time, he held his breath when Finn kneeled down to the ground without him to order the rookie to inform the Team about the enemy.

He stood next to his Captain and kept his Anti Material Rifle in his hands while watching Finn who was opening a file over the ground. He exactly knew what would come next.....

“The guerrillas are using a new species of B.O.W.. Command is calling them J'avo.” The file started to show up pictures of the mutated enemy. The many eyes on their head kept him to hold his breath. Yes, the J'avo were humanoid mutants. But how did he become a monster that doesn`t look humanoid in the slightest?

Hell if everything happen just right in his dream, would he sacrifise himself and turn again? The thought let his stomach recoil.

“They are extremly intelligent, incredibly strong, and have the ability to mutate in response to physical trauma”. This was real, he knew it too well. The metamorphosis was painful as hell and he could remember that he felt his body being ripped apart by the virus while he turned into something monstrous.

He stopped when Chris stood up, “All right, you know the drill. We split into three teams, move out!” he ordered and the Team started to team up before jogging into the street again as a few tanks and trucks of the BSAA started to head to the north. 

He decided to team up with the Captain and the rookie and was surprised by the fact that Finn didn`t asked him about the Captain. 

So there was a chance that he didn`t had to face the same fate again.


	13. The Nightmare Becomes True

Similiar to his dream, they were forced to fight against the J'avos inside the burning city. The population was evacuaded which meant that no single civilian would bother the BSAA soldiers to clean the area. It was a basic move the BSAA had to do in order to prevent any unneeded deaths.

When they had to cross the bridge, he was able to take things in his own hands before more men had to die and covered the Captain and fellow members of his Team while they distracted the J'avo and lurged the tank to move forwards to give the sniper the chance to shoot its tank.

As always, no problem for the skilled marksman who was also known as the man who never missed his target.

Even the meeting with the special agent Sherry Birkin and the mercenary Jake Muller wasn`t surprising for him anymore. But it was a different feeling to stand in front of the son of Albert Wesker face to face.

The son of the man who once wanted to rule the world and was put down by Chris Redfield and Sheva Almoar, an agent from the West African BSAA branch.

He kept calm, which was difficult enough because of that cocky grin that guy kept and let them go without starting a small fight with the man he truely disliked.

 

With knowing their weak spot, he managed to put down the giant two Ogromen and avoided that some soldiers got killed by them. His Team followed his example and managed to help him distracting the monsters while he could run on the first floor of the broken buildings and jump on their back to stab them with their own bones.

The Captain helped him as well and mirrored his actions when he would jump down from the back of the monster. While it got on its feet again, the Captain would take that advantage to jump on its back and do the same as his first lieutnant.

His memories helped him to think his actions through and brought his team a distinct advantage: They couldn`t get surprised by the enemy. 

The way how he acted and put the enemies down in each situation let his Team and specificially his Captain wonder. It turned him into a very dangerous enemy for the mercenaries.

He ignored Jake Muller the whole time and kept an eye on the special agent Birkin. He became somewhat protective to other people whose abilities he didn`t knew.

 

Soon enough he could get the chance to finally catch Ada Wong, the head of the hidden organization Neo Umbrella, and put her down. He would enjoy to see the blood pooling out of her head and the last twitches of her body when it collapsed on the cold ground.

But the enjoying feeling surprised him. It was something he kept when he felt himself turning into a monster in his dream. He still could feel the instincts, the desire to kill and the amusement of seeing the blood pooling out of the enemies head. Now he would get the chance to kill that god damned bitch.

He couldn`t wait for that anymore.

 

His heartbeat quickened rapidly when they reached the hall of the building which was filled with chrysalids. He quickly aimed his gun and walked forwards while he listened to each little noise while following Finn to the door he would force open with the Captains` help.

He jogged through the small corridors without looking back if Finn and his Captain were following him. He concentrated on that woman they soon would meet. The few J'avos whose crossed their way were no problem for him, as desperated as he naturally was he managed to put them down quickly before his comrades could even enter the room.

He exactly knew where they were waiting. It was as if he jogged through time like a ghost while he could kill the enemy before it noticed him before. He was moving like a shadow as if he was hunting his prey. He figured out that his instincts were increased and helping him to go through this war. That dream was really strange...

 

The door was forced open by the power of their feet and he jogged in while ignoring the empty syringes whose were lying on the ground. When Chris picked one of them up to take a closer look they finally faced her when she appeared from the shadows of the dark side of the room.

 

The black short haired woman, dressed in her usual thigh blueish dress and a long red scar around her neck, walked towards them and raised her hands up in the air while giving them a smile. 

“C Virus” this female voice let his blood boiling up in pure rage. “That is what the guerrillas were calling it. Nice to see the cavalry`s here”.

In instinct and without thinking for a short moment he aimed his Rifle right at her head. “FREEZE!” he shouted and caused her to flinch while he surprised the rookie and his Captain with his sudden aggressive actions.

While the woman only huffed and stopped in place and still raised her arms up in the air, his Captain stepped right next to him with a frown. Finn was smart and kept in the background and aimed at the woman while he let the Captain and his second in command handle it.

“Piers? What are you doing there?” he asked him while still keeping an eye on her.

“She is the enemy, Captain. We need to put her down quickly” he said angrily without turning his eyes from her. Chris frowned and turned his head towards her, “Piers, she could be a civilian. We don`t know her”. Because his soldiers killing an innocent woman was the last thing the Captain wanted.

 

“She isn`t a civilian!! She belongs to the Umbrella Corporation!” he said with raising his voice.

 

That hit her. She frowned while she looked at them but still kept her arms up in the air. He could see the hidden evil hint in her eyes while she was thinking of what to do next.

“Umbrella??? How do you know that?? We have no informations about that woman. Where the hell did you got that information from?” the Captain asked but the sniper was his first lieutnant and his second in command for a reason. He trusted him.

He started to step forwards and aimed at her. “......You are arrested, Miss”. 

 

Suddenly before they got closer to the woman a slight earthquake was perceptible as loud noises appeared behind the walls. It surprised him and catched him off guard because he didn`t know those noises. In his dream, no monster appeared in this room. Everything went like he dreamed it, but this was different, completely different.

The three soldiers quickly jumped to the left as the stony wall on their right cracked and started to break.

A giant figure forced its way through the mass of heavy stones and tossed some of them to their way with a surprising ease. While the Captain could dodge them, he was completely surprised by that and was hit by a stone at his stomach before he fell down to the ground. 

He could hear a loud groan as Finn hit the wall behind them when something long and thick pushed him back. The Captain growled out and started to shoot at the big shadow that was appearing in the dust in front of them.

He quickly got to his feet again and aimed at the figure while he looked through his scope. He frowned when the dust revealed flesh colored scales with blueish colored fins. The dusty air he breathed felt more heavy while both of his eyes widened. He could feel his heart skipping a beat when he realized what exactly was attacking them.

The Captain started to fire at it while Finn got on his feet to cover him. A large hand with long sharp claws appeared and punched the Captain away before the B.O.W. perked its wide head out of the dust. 

Many familiar looking animal eyes watched the soldiers amused while its tail swayed in the air next to its massive, with spikes covered body. He stood there without being able to move while he wasn`t even able to concentrade on one thought. How was this possible?

It opened its mouth wide as two teeth lines revealed their many sharp and with salvia covered teeth. Its long, snake like tongue glid out of the mouth as it let out a deafening roar which let the soldiers` blood boiling up.

 

This wasn`t real. How could this happen? 

 

Shots echoed through the air as the B.O.W. quickly turned and hissed at the other members of Alpha Team whose made their way inside the other room behind the creature. They kept shooting at it while Chris looked over at his lieutnant and gave him a slight punch on his shoulder.

“Piers! Now isn`t the time to sleep!! Shoot it!” he ordered and jogged towards the beast while shooting at its thick with scales covered skin. Finn followed his example and jogged to the right so each soldier was surrounding it and firing from each direction while trying to figure out its weak spots.

Everything he could hear was a ringing inside his head which worsened his headache even more. It started to stun his body. He groaned out and placed his left hand at his head while he could only hope that it would fade as quickly as it appeared.

When he saw the B.O.W. sending Ben and Andy against the walls with its tail while it snapped after the Captain with its big and dangerous mouth he gritted his teeth together and raised his Anti Material Rifle. He couldn`t just stand there and watch the creature killing each member of his Team. He was their second in command and was responsible for them.

He knew its weak spots too well and he knew which bullet would really hurt. He aimed at its head and shot one of the smaller eyes which caused the creature to let out a pained shrill cry. 

“We have to get outta here!!” he heard the Captain shout at his men while the B.O.W. turned, its eyes filled with pure fury. He quickly nodded and covered his comrades whose were running out of the room towards the hall with the chrysalids. 

The monster roared at him and started to run its way towards him. Before its claws could grab him he quickly jumped to the side and rolled on his feet before he quickly followed his Team into the corridors. 

While he ran through the small and broken corridor he could see and actually feel the B.O.W. behind him forcing its way through the walls as if they were build of butter. Its thick scales were covering its soft meat and avoided any bruises while they were working like plating. He would be too slow for it if his comrades wouldn`t cover him and firing at its face.

In order to prevent the loss of a plurality of eyes it stopped and covered its face with its hands while its tail lifted up debris and threw it towards them. Damn it, this wasn`t an ordinary B.O.W. which would attack its enemy with everything it has, this one was able to think straight.

“Watch out!!” Andy shouted and the soldiers barely dodged the debris which hit the ground where they had been standing and fell down the staircase.

He growled and rolled on his feet again before the large fins on the tip of its tail hit him hard and send him against the ground 24 feet away. It was reddish blood that left his mouth when his back hit the ground. 

He let out a groan and got on his knees and elbows as he stopped for a moment. He could see his reddish blood turning into a bright blue like the monster had. When he closed his eyes and opened them again quickly he could see his red colored blood again. Damn it, his headache became worse and clouded his mind.

When he pushed his body up on its feet again he could hear groans when the B.O.W. already made its way to the soldiers and shook its head against them to push them out of its way. 

It let out another roar when the Captain used his shotgun and hit the right side of the creature. But he wasn`t fast enough to avoid its big hand to grab him and lift him up in the air while its sides started to swell up. 

His eyes widened when he forced his legs to run towards the soldiers. “Out of the way!! It creates acid!” he tried to warn but it was too late. The B.O.W. opened its mouth as a thick liquid left it and covered the body of Carl. 

The scream was much too familiar when the acid ate its way through the clothes, skin and meat of his comrade and caused smoke to leave his body. He quickly aimed his Rifle at its head before it would snap after Andy.

While Ben and Finn kept firing at its back and tried to free their Captain from its grip the sniper gritted his teeth together and pulled the trigger. His bullet hit its right blueish colored main eye successfully and caused it to let go of the Captain while screaming loudly and holding its bloody eye.

“Captain, Andy!” he called out while he ran towards them. The B.O.W. still was busy with dealing the intense pain his shot caused, the soldiers quickly backed off and jogged down the stairs. 

“Its scales are too thick, our bullets cannot hurt it!” Finn said and Ben agreed, “How can we put it down if its plating is too thick for us to break through?”.

He looked behind him at the B.O.W. that was now turning its attention back at the small soldiers and hissed before it started to follow them angrily. “We should shoot its eyes in order to blind it. After that it will be easy to break the scales of its head and then kill it by ramming a blade into its fucking brain” the sniper growled out and jogged his way to the monster to cover them once again.

He kept aiming and shooting at its remained eyes while his comrades took their places and fired at its sides to distract it. The monster hissed angrily and stopped as its stomach started to swell up again. He readied his body to jump to the side in each second it would spit out the acid towards him.

 

It hit him unexpectedly as the beast let out a black cloud of dust that started to cover the hall fully. It disappeared in the dust while the soldiers covered their noses and mouths in case that the dust was toxic. 

For a short while nothing happened. The members of Alpha Team would turn around and aim into nothingness while they took only slow steps forwards. 

This was new. He didn`t knew that he – the creature could do that. Not even noises were hearable which was the worst for them to deal with. Not knowing where it was and being completely helpless if something unexpected hit them hard.

And that is what happened. The monster swung its tail against Andy and pierced his chest with one of its large spikes that grew out of its spine next to the dorsal fin of the tail. It only took the life of Carl and Andy. 

It wrapped its wide mouth around the upper body of Ben and closed it thighly which caused his bones to crack and the fangs to bury themselves deep into the soft meat of his chest and inner organs. It tossed the body against the ground before it disappeared in the dust again. 

It was like in a horror movie when the remained 3 soldiers had to face the dangerous creature. 

The area was a blur when he felt his body starting to shake while his ears picked up the sound of the ocean. The ocean? Here? He guessed that the dust took its effort on his mind. He had to keep cool as always. It was one of his best abilities which made him the man he really used to be. With a deep breath he managed to get his senses back.

He jogged over to Finn and his Captain until a tail appeared in front of him and pushed itself against his legs which caused him to fall against the ground. He let out a short cry as it hit his chest with brutal force and pressed his body against the floor.

He could hear his Captain shouting his name as he ran to his sniper and fired his shotgun at the smooth vulnerable skin of its fins. The tail quickly removed while the Captain stopped by his side and pulled him on his feet again.

 

In frustration the creature turned its attention back at the rookie who was now jogging towards the other two soldiers. It made its way to the rookie and opened its mouth above him. But before it could kill the soldier it was stopped by another powerful shot that hit his second hazel colored main eye. 

It cried out and shook its head while the Captain Rushed to its head and aimed at the smaller eyes before pulling the trigger. The power of the pellet hit two of its smaller eyes and caused the B.O.W. to fall down on the ground.

The powerful force his Anti Material Rifle obtained was able to break the scale of the B.O.W. as he hit the area of its forehead and pulled its skin apart. Blood flowed from the wound of its forehead and caused the monster to fall on its stomach. 

He was unsure if it was dead. They walked towards the creature and stopped in a distance to eye it closely when the dust slowly disappeared. Some of its eyes were opened and they looked empty. Its body didn`t even twitched for once.

“.....Good job...” the Captain said while looking over at his men. “......Damn it.... That bastard killed my men...” he growled and punched the wall next to them. “DAMN IT!”.

Finn seemed to hesitate. “Where is the woman?” he asked and caused all three men to stop.

He quickly looked around and gritted his teeth together while his grip n his Rifle tightened. “......She escaped.....” he murmured angrily while the Captain approached them. “Tell me, how do you know her, Piers?”. 

He turned to look at his Captain before he sighed and turned away to take a closer look at the B.O.W.. “....You remember the hooded woman back when we were cleaning the Marhawa University? That was her..” he simply said and tightened his grip around the Rifle.

 

The Captain frowned and stepped to his lieutnant who seemed to be busy with staring at the ground thoughtfully while Finn was walking around and kept watching to avoid another surprising attack of a B.O.W.. “How do you know all that?”.

 

What should he tell him? Yes Chris, I`ve dreamed all of this and saw it happen. I became a monster and lived like that for over a year when I started to loose my mind completely. And yes, I fought you and killed your men as well. 

No, he would be crazy and nobody would believe that. It was..... impossible. He opened his mouth but before a single word would leave it something stopped him. He felt it. He felt the charge, the incredibly fast beating heart and the many eyes twitching as if he would be in the body of that B.O.W.. 

It was the noise of a cracking sound as well as the scent of burned flesh in the air when he quickly turned and saw electricity appearing at the spikes of the B.O.W. they put down only a few minutes ago. 

The blueish light became brighter when the tiny sparks changed to bigger flashes as the monster stood up on four legs and glared at them with eyes which were showing pure animalistic fury. He quickly aimed his sniper Rifle at the B.O.W. and called out the name of his Captain.

In a second, the monster used its long thick tail to quickly knock the Captain against the ground hard before the man could do anything. After that it opened its mouth and released a flash which danced through the air and hit his chest. A brutal burning feeling went through his entire body and caused him to let go of the Rifle before his legs went numb. 

He let out a loud groan and without hearing it coming closer he noticed a large shadow underneath him before the big mouth covered his sight and sharp teeth dug into his chest before he was lifted into the air and tossed against the stairs of the staircage with brutal power.

The ringing in his ears became stronger while each one of his heartbeat let the veins of his brain throb painfully. He clentched his right eye shut while he managed to look through the left one and watched in horror as the creature grabbed Finn with its teeth and tossed him against the ground before turning to the Captain who was just aiming his shotgun at the monster.

He heard no shot and tried to force his body on its feet while he had to watch the B.O.W. placing its hand over the Captains` chest before it leaned its head down until the tip of its nose touched the cloth. 

The whole situation was pretty familiar. He had the Captain underneath him and almost killed him without mercy, but he didn`t do it. He would never do it, not when he still was capable to think straight.

But the monster was neither him nor having his mind. Without showing any emotions it bit into the right arm and ripped it apart as blood splashed into the air and covered the ground underneath his right shoulder in red when the monster lifted its head and choked the arm down as if it was a living fish that would struggle for its life.

He always hated being helpless but this was pure horror. He had to watch the monster biting into the Captains body and tearing him into pieces while it swallowed them down quickly. Soon enough, the cries of the legendary Chris Redfield silenced. And he was still struggling to get on his burned feet while the monstrous B.O.W. made its way to Finn before it did the same to him.

He let out a hatred scream before he stood up and glared at the monster that turned towards him and let its tongue glide over its with reddish blood covered lips. He growled out and grabbed his knife before he yelled at it.

“YOU SON OF A BITCH! COME HERE!” was everything he managed to yell before the creature ran towards him and send another wave of eletricity through his body that would paralyze him before it opened its wide mouth over him and choked him down.


	14. The Cruel Reality

Here the journey didn`t end. Death is just another way all have to go. Humans, animals and plants. The gray rain curtain of this world withdraws and everything turns into silver glasses that were shimmering in a soft white dust.

And then you can see it.

White beaches and behind them a far green country under a swift up sun. The country would be surrounded by a deep blue ocean. 

 

It wasn`t the first time he had seen the blackness. But it was the first time for him to wake up with pain shooting through his body while he couldn`t even open his eyes because of the intense bright and cold light that was shining into his eyes. He could feel the thick veins of his body throbbing with a large pressure which stunned a majority of his muscles. 

The muscles within his eyes tensed up due to the light while he could hear that ringing sound again in his ears, but this time it was shrill and much louder. It let his head aching painfully along with the pressure when the blood forced its way through the veins of his brain as he lowered it again to the ground in hope it would help him to smooth the pain.

While he clenched his eyes shut he tried to move his hand and reached it to his face in order to cover them but he stopped when he felt something stopping his movements as if he was restrained. 

The something was a hard and cold metal chain which was wrapped around his wrist, he guessed. Between that loud ringing in his ears he managed to pick up the echoing sounds of the chains moving over the floor when he pulled at them. He still couldn`t open his eyes but he could feel them as well on the toes of his feet. Other similar chains were wrapped around his legs and throat, but there was more that he could feel....

This time he was sure that he wasn`t dead even if he thought that the B.O.W. had killed him after it devoured his comrades. No, someone had caught him and restrained him in some kind of cage he guessed. The fact that someone held him in captivity brought him the thought that he could be used as a testing subject. And that someone surely was that god damned bitch.

Before he could think further about what happened to him and his Team, he could feel that something happened to his body. He couldn`t turn his head to the side because when he tried, something sharp pressed against the skin of his shoulder. Did the chain around his throat have sharp spikes?

He opened his mouth in order to take a deep breath but that was a mistake and let him feel the consequences of this instinctive action. When he pulled the air into his lungs he started to tense up immediately after while his chest tightened and a burning pain shot through his entire body. It was stunning him pretty hard.

He couldn`t breath the air, did the monster hurt his lungs? What about his throat? He could feel that the chain was wrapped too tightly against it and pressed his esophagus against his breathing tube. It was a very uncomfortable feeling when he focused on that. How long did he struggled to breath with that chain that was wrapped around his throat so tightly?

The next thing was that he found himself still being conscious while he seemed unable to breath. This was impossible without oxygen flowing through his system while feeding his muscles. He didn`t noticed any mask around his mouth and nose as well. How could he still be alive without getting oxygen into his blood system?

Only a few seconds of thinking and a bit moving of each muscle which he could feel let him froze. He had more muscles than before, much more. He could feel the bigger muscles of his arms and legs, his back and stomach. He could feel the muscles pressing against his collar when he tried to turn his head around. But he could feel something very thick and very heavy that was attached at the back of his butt as well as hundreds of muscles being placed on that thick thing. 

The feeling of the orders his brain send into those various muscles and the following movements of different things that were attached to those muscles was much too familiar to him. 

He didn`t dared to open his eyes when he realized what happened to him. The feeling of the dried fins that were growing out of the spine of his back. He could feel that his body urged for water and that his water saving muscles inside his tail pumped the water they held inside into his lungs while the very small alveolus inside his lung started to filter the needed oxygen out of the water when they split up the water molecules. It was a familiar feeling to order the muscles to pump. 

When his lung finished, he could feel the liquid building up a pressure inside of it as small water drops were pushed into the smooth flesh of his big mouth and the moist tissue of his nostrils.

He could feel the two lines of sharp teeth inside his mouth when he let his tongue glide over them carefully. The tip of the tongue was splitting up automatically while he moved and wrapped it around his long fangs. 

 

He didn`t died after he fought his own Captain back in his dream. And he realized that it wasn`t a dream after all. When he woke up as his old self and slowly got used to his old body he truly dreamed. 

Reality was cruel and it hit him hard. He could feel his heartbeat quickening while the water saving organs seemed to move of their own when they pumped more water into his lungs in order to satisfy his bodies´ need for oxygen. 

Like in his true dream, he killed some new members of Alpha Team and fought his own Captain he used to look up to. He didn`t devour them, but he barely did it. He fought the desire of his own body to bite off pieces and choke them down while his prey would slowly die in pain which no one could imagine would be possible to feel.

But the thought and the memories of his dream when the monster ate his comrades caused his stomach to get sick before he lowered his head again and let the thick liquids out. The liquid build up a pressure inside of his organs and forced its way through his long esophagus.The uncomfortable feeling of the acid inside his mouth as well as the incredible bad taste forced him to open his eyes, all of them. He couldn`t hold it in and stepped back when he saw the greenish liquid eating its way through the hard cold floor. 

 

What will happen now? What will they do? And who were they? Where was he? 

 

When he thought back at what he thought was a dream he remembered himself blacking out in front of Chis Redfield and his few soldiers after he fought his own instinct to devour them. The fact that he was still standing and able to throw up meant that they didn`t killed him. Why?

Did the Captain recognized him? Gosh, please no. He knew who he was now. The dream brought him back. His mind was still the same even when it was the prisoner of his own heavily mutated body.

He didn`t want anyone to know who he really was. He wanted to die in the underwater facilty so he didn`t even had to live like this, like a monster. He wanted to die an heroic death and being remembered as the man who was able to put the monster Haos down before dying in that explosion of the facilty.

He knew that the Captain pulled him into the pod, trying to save his life and that he disappeared inside the ocean before the men in the helicopter could kill him. In his state they were able to kill him with their bullets if they hit his head or heart. 

Now he wished that he would have had stayed there and let them kill him by shooting through his brain. Many people would be alive if he never survived it and turned into what he was now. 

 

He had to admit that it was hard to deal with the situation when his mind was fully back and able to remember his past. 

 

Otherwise he would even be satisfied if he remained that monster with the half of his mind and would keep in the depths of the ocean in which no human could ever find him. This imagination of another possibility for his survival was much better than being in captivity as their experiment like this.

 

An experiment for what? He only hoped that no one would create another dangerous bioorganic weapon from the enhanced C virus his blood obtained. They could use the Virus in his system and create a new out of it like Umbrella did with the G Virus or the Tyrant Virus.

What if they were able to create another, new and dangerous monster of him? What if they would eliminate his ability to think and remember in order to create a puppet or an obedient pet that would be used for another attack?

He couldn`t kill a single person anymore even if it meant his own death. 

 

With focusing his energy on his muscles of his legs and arms he managed to get on his feet while looking at the large wall that was build of glass in front of him. 

The glass was slightly mirroring his appearance and let him stop in place with a frown. He changed, just slightly but there were things on his body that weren`t there before.

Where two of his smaller secondary eyes were shot grew new ones that were lightly bigger than before. Thick smaller scales were growing out from above the eyes as if they could be used as the new plating for the protection of these eyes. 

The fins at the tip of his tail grew even larger while other fins grew out underneath the old fins. They were attached to the sides of his tail and were moveable just like the other fins he was used to. The spikes that grew out next to the dorsal fin were bigger and had a bright greyish color. He wasn`t able to move them as good as before.

Also, he noticed other long fins that were growing out in the middle of his tail. They were similar to the large moveable fins that grew out directly behind his butt. They were the replacement for his legs under water and allowed him to swim much faster. With these newly grown fins he could be even faster than before. 

The scales at his sides became much bigger and they seemed as if no blade could hurt him anymore. 

He figured out that the skin of his whole body became even thicker and grew much bigger scales. His plating increased as a result of a huge physical trauma his body had to take while fighting the Alpha Team and those two agents. 

Something bothered him even more. In his chest where he was being seriously wounded he could feel something very new. The thick plates at his chest split up in four smaller plates which seemed to be moveable. 

He looked down at his chest while he sat down on his butt. He needed to focus and for his mind it was difficult to find the new muscles underneath those blueish hardened scales.

After a short while he managed to move one of the scales just slightly and frowned when he lifted his upper body up while his arms kept low against his sides due to the chains pulling at his wrists. 

The upper two of the four scales started to move upwards and revealed something he never expected. Not even in his dreams he would imagine it, but seeing it was much worse. 

While his many eyes widened when it came to sight his heart almost stopped when a new vision appeared. It was strange, no, unnatural when he opened his newly formed very big eye that was placed inside of his chest where the wound was before. The scales separated fully and his new blueish eye without a black pupil opened wide. 

Despite his own view from his face with a viewpoint that was dilated enough he could see the lower area from his head with a blueish dust that was covering everything. 

In instinct he pulled air into his lungs again before he had to close his mouth and clench his many eyes shut due to the intense burning sensation inside his organs. His newly formed eye inside his chest was immediately closing as well.

With a loud groan he opened his eyes again while he could feel his stomach coiling up again before the insides forced their way outside again. He had to lean towards the ground to let it out again before he stepped back from it.

The stench was unbearable for him. That liquid was gastric acid that was mixed with his bile and a strange slime he knew no human was able to create. 

He lifted his head up again. He didn`t wanted to keep in that cage of that white big room. He either wanted to be dead or outside deep inside the ocean where he could breath. 

 

After all, he could mutate further. He didn`t know when his body was finished but he guessed that it would never stop to mutate. Each physical trauma could change him even more and increase his defense or maybe even abilities. He didn`t want to know how much electricity he was able to charge now as well as how strong his muscles became.

 

Enough with self examination. He had to know where he was and who was holding him in captivity. If he was in the hands of Umbrella he truly got a problem. Not only him, the BSAA or the whole world as well. With his bodies` ability to mutate as an answer to physical trauma he could turn into something horrible. Into something that was even more dangerous than Haos.

He couldn`t imagine the disaster that would happen.

He stood up again and took a closer look where he was. He couldn`t step closer to the glass due to the chains that were holding him back into place.

He was sure that this was something like a laboratory which obviously was placed inside a bigger basement. The new and clean equipment didn`t look like as if it would belong to an organization like the Umbrella Corporation. 

The floor was clean and shimmering due to the bright light the many lamps of the ceiling produced. Small cabinets lined up against each other while different glasses and tubes were standing on top of them. 

He could see various machines he never saw before standing between those tubes as well as bigger machines on the floor next to the cabinets. Four small computer screens were placed on a small desk while different datas and graphics he didn`t understood were shown. 

Two big boxes were placed on the opposite wall. Small clocks were attached to their side while a grid could be used as the window to close the boxes. Different wires connected the boxes with various machines. 

That part reminded him of a chemical laboratory in which scientists were testing new chemicals or drugs for medication. A display case that was filled with various glass containers hung at the wall just above the boxes.

In the middle of the room there was a big metal table which was probably used recently due to the fresh and intense scent of disinfectants. He frowned his many eyes when he noticed the various tubes standing on the table.

Those tubes were filled with a blueish liquid which he guessed was his blood. What did they do? Did they already injected him with something? 

He looked over at the office chair next to the table on which a white lab coat was hanging down. He pulled against the chains and moved a bit closer to the glass in hope that he could see anything that could help him to know where exactly he was.

 

Bad luck, the nameplate was flipped over so he only could see the back empty side of it. But there were letters sewn on the right pocket of the white coat. He could feel his heartbeat quickening while he focused to read those letters.

 

‘North America Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance’. Those words send a shiver through his body. But this was far better than being caught inside a laboratory of the Umbrella Corporation. 

Instead of killing him, the Captain brought him into the headquaters of the BSAA. Did he really recognized who he really was? If yes, how did he react? Was he happy to meet his second in command again or was he disappointed of what he became?

 

Shocked, it was the only word that would describe the expression of the Captain if he really realized who the monster that tried to kill him really was. 

There was no way for him to get out of this. He knew too well that there couldn`t be a vaccine for the virus he obtained. No cure, no help, no turning back into his old life. 

The BSAA obviously took him into one of their labs in which they run tests on various infected. Those infected aren`t alive, they are examining corpses and manage to create a cure for the different viruses. They were able to find a cure for the C Virus because of Jake Muellers` help. They probably started to run tests on him after Alpha Team brought him inside while he was unconscious, they already took his blood and who knows what this meant for him. 

He was in quarantine. There was no way for him to get out of this alive. The chains were too thick to break and the glass wasn`t usual glass. It was bulletproof glass, he assumed. Even a B.O.W. of his size couldn`t break it easily. 

Yes he could use his acid in order to practically melt the glass so he could escape. But he knew the BSAA too well. They would rather shoot him than letting him go. 

They would never let him go again. He was a threat to the world, the vessel for the enhanced C Virus which could cause another outbreak. 

He would being stuck into this cage for he didn`t know how long. They will run tests on him each day. It surely will be painful and it would drive him insane. The thought send a shiver through his spine while all of his fins straightened in response.

He could see himself lying on the floor because no table would be big enough for him to lie on, cut open while scientists were examining his insides. He was the first B.O.W. that could produce electricity. His corpse would be the perfect occasion for them to finding answers.

 

He never could get fixed, it was a matter of time until they will put him down. If they knew who he was maybe they will put him to sleep. It would be a humane method which he liked the most, given to the circumstances.

While he slowly accepted that his life came to its end he heard the heavy metal door of the laboratory room opening.

He lay down quickly and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep while a few people stepped inside. He could feel the slight vibrations oft he floor as well hear the various sounds different boots and shoes caused when they carried the bodies weights on the floor.

He heard someone approaching his glass tube without a word while the others stopped. The person didn`t seemed to notice that he was already awake and walked its way back tot he others.

He cracked one of hiss maller eyes open and saw four people standing by the table while looking at the desk. There was a woman in a white lab coat which was walking towards the computer screens. 

The other three persons remained at the table. On the left there was an older man who wore a green jacket and blue jeans. His greyish hair was combed back against the head. He knew that man. 

O’Brian was the adviser of the BSAA after he stepped down as a director when he took responsibility for his actions back in the incident kknown as the Terragrigia Panic. 

The woman that was standing next to him had blonde long hair that was styled in a ponytail. She probably wore her casual clothes because no BSAA patch was attached to her shirt. Jill Valentine, the co founder and Special Operations Agent oft he BSAA. 

The last person on the right was no other one than his Captain who was dressed in his usual BSAA office clothes. Of course, that man didn`t need his bulletproof vest and pockets of ammunition inside the BSAA. 

The sight of those people caused his heart to quicken even more. What will they decide to do with him now?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A Monsters Fate

 

He saw the woman with the short brown hair in the white lab coat turning from the desk and nodding towards the three persons. While Redfield and Valentine seemed to lower their heads in shock, O’Brian turned to the Captain and rested his right hand on his left shoulder.

His ears could pick up each noise easily. „I`m sorry, Mr. Redfield. We`ve tried everything and have to be consequent now. It`s he goal of the BSAA and you know it. We can`t make any exceptions as well as any risks to lose more people. I`ll see you“.

After that he turned with sending the restrained B.O.W. a last glance before heading to the door and getting out. 

He was right, they will do it. He couldn`t blame them because they had no other option. The Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance were eliminating each B.O.W. on world in order to end the outbreaks. Only a few B.O.W.s were brought into the headquarters of the various BSAA in different countries, only because of that they were able to create vaccines and cures for the different virues. 

To keep a B.O.W. even in captivity alive was against their rules as well as against the law of the country. He knew it too well. Since he woke up inside this cage he knew it instinctively that he wouldn`t get out of this alive.

The imagination of himself lying on the big table and being cut open while various scientists or doctors were pulling out his inner organs was sickening him and soon enough he felt his stomach building up a pressure. 

He slowly got on his feet while his sides were moving along with the retching of his stomach as he opened his wide mouth to let out the pressure.

The loud belching noises weren`t unnoticed as Chambers, Redfield and Valentine turned to him in surprise. When he lifted his head just slightly and looked at them with his many eyes he could see a great mixture of emotions in each one of their eyes.

Specifically the mixed emotions in the eyes of Redfield and Valentine he used to know the most. He could read that they were handling the situation for quite a long while. That meant that he was out for an indefinit long time. 

They brought him here and started to run tests on him, he guessed. After examination, Miss Chambers probably tried to create a vaccine in order to cure him. He could imagine Valentine talking a lot with the director of the BSAA to avoid them killing him right after they brought his unconscious body inside the basement. The words of the adviser of the BSAA rang through his head.

„We tried everything and have to be consequent now.“ They eventually tried to bring him back for the whole time since he was brought into the BSAA and restrained in the cage. But did they really wanted that after everything he did? After he attacked the soldiers of the BSAA as well as other people?

 

His thoughts were interrupted when Valentine sighed and walked to him before stopping in front of his cage only 2 feet away while resting her left hand on the thick bulletproof glass.

 

„I`m sorry that this happened to you, Nivans“ she just said while looking at what he guessed were his main eyes of his face. She took her hand away before turning to Redfield and Chambers and nodded. She left the room quietly with Chambers giving the Captain a pitiful look before leaving the laboratory.

He was left with Redfield who took a deep breath before walking towards the cage just like Valentine did before. 

The thick glass was separating them both when they looked at each other. The emotions were different of both of them. 

The eyes of Redfield were showing sadness, concern as well as desperation. The desperation he always had when he tried to save his men, when he fought the many J’avos and enemies in order to protect his comrades whose were like brothers to him.

He tried to save his old lieutnant he lost back in the chinese ocean. The desperation he held in for so many months when he tried to search for him, to find him and to help him. The hope he had when he pulled his lieutnant with him into the pod and waiting for the rescue wasn`t there anymore. 

He knew why, he could imagine it as if he was there. The hope probably faded when the Captain realized that the monster that killed his men was indeed his old partner he wanted to become the next Captain of the Alpha Team.

The desperation changed everything. He still seemed to look at him as his comrade, as a brother who guided him through the dangerous mission in Lashiang. But there was something different he could see. The Captain also saw him as a threat after everything that happened. 

A threat… It must be a huge disappointment to see what his sniper had become. And the sadness in his eyes mirrored the knowledge that he had to see the last one of his old Team dying. The last one he desperately tried to help. How would he feel like? He failed in protecting each member of his Team for the second time. 

 

It was worse to have to live like this, to blaim himself for the rest of his life. He had to live with the memories of seeing his comrades dying in front of him while he had to see how they turned into horrific monsters. In this point of view it was his luck that he would disappear soon. As a corpse he wouldn`t cause or feel any pain anymore. 

He lowered his head and decided to rest his legs while he lay down on the cold floor at the glass as he closed his many secondary eyes and only used his main eyes to look at the man on the other side of the glass he used to look up as his brother and idol. His knowing look seemed to catch the Captain off guard.

 

The man opened his mouth. „So… It will end like this?“ he lowered his face. „I didn`t want to let it come like this… I wanted to save you“ he looked up again at the two main eyes with grown black pupils in front of him that were staring while he listened.

He took a deep breath. „They don`t want me to tell you, but you deserve to know everything no matter if you are still yourself or not“ he said while reaching to his pocket to grab the old BSAA patch of his lieutnant which was covered with dried blood.

„I didn`t turned in my gun. We searched for you for over a year, Piers. In and between my missions I kept an eye out there in hope to find you but there wasn`t any sign.. The BSAA didn`t arranged a funeral and declared yourself as missing. If I ever found you they would of tried to help you, to find a cure“ he silenced for a moment.

„A few months ago I`ve hears rumors about infected people at the chinese shore in Hainan Dao, a small island that belongs to China. Bravo Team send a group of infected people along with J’avos to death with an explosion caused by a grenade. It seemed to be clear that you were one of them. After that I swore to honor each death of my fellow soldiers and remained the Captain of Alpha Team. I know that you all wanted it“.

Everything he could do was listening since his vocal cords weren`t useable anymore. It pissed him off, he wanted to say and ask so many things before it was too late for him to do so. He wanted to know about his parents, his brother and his beloved ones. What will they become? How was his sister Claire who was missing for six months when they were on a mission in Edonia in which he got the Captain of the new Alpha Team and searched for Chris. 

He wanted to know about what happened after the incident of Lashiang. Did they manage to get the city under control? Did Jake Muller donated his blood so a cure could be created for the C Virus? Were they able to save the infected people? 

Were there other outbreaks? Would they soon be able to take the Umbrella Corporation finally down before the world would perish in darkness? 

 

The voice disrupted his thoughts. „When I first saw you on that bridge, I thought it was you. I always prepared myself for the case in which I have to face you when you weren`t able to think anymore. I know that you wouldn`t want to live like that and I wanted to do you a favour with ending it. After you killed my men and after I realized that it was you it wasn`t as easy as as it might sound. I almost put you out of your misery but I am not good in killing the ones that used to be one of my own men. I let Miss Chambers try to find a cure for you even if that was nearly inpossible after the BSAA already tried to create a vaccine for the enhanced C Virus with the corpse of Simmons. And…“.

He looked up at his face again. „I wanted to thank you for what you did for me. In Lashiang I hadn`t found the time to thank you. You deserve much better than this…“.

Breathing slowly became harder for him when his Water saving organs slowly were pumped empty and started to burn in progress. It let his heart beating even faster because no one could fight the fear of dying. Without any physical trauma he couldn`t feel the virus inside of him breaking out as well. 

 

The whole life is a search for the home.

For hungry people in Africa, for children living in slums, for miners, soldiers, insurance agents, doctors, teachers, developers, farmers or different species of animals.

For all of us.

All restless heart of the world are trying to find a way home.

After all, you aren`t at home where your house is. You are at home where everyone understand you. Home is the basic need of all living beings and the basic requirement to be happy.

The dictionary defines it as a place of origin and a goal as well as a destination. 

He never used to be a very sedentary person. As a soldier, he already left the home of his parents very early to get his own independence.

He joined the U.S. Army in his teens after he graduated at the top of his class from an elite military academy. After that, he joined the U.S. Army`s Special Forces before Chris Redfield asked him to join the BSAA.

As a soldier, he never had a fixed abode. He traveled from country to country and fought alongside his comrades. He helped the organization to help peace restore.

His goal was clear: Saving the people in the world from viral outbreaks as well as bioorganic terrorism. 

What happened to that man who used to have a strong sense of responsibility as well as a person with an astute discernment? His strong sense of justice with great morals made him into a good soldier who often covered other people. 

He remembered it all, but he knew that he wasn`t the same person anymore. Everything that formed his individual character was gone when he first killed a person. He let his instincts overtake his body and guide his actions.

 

Especially in the middle of his youth, he found himself now in a dark forest because he had lost the right path of his life. He should find the right way, but in a rather strange and cruel manner.

He would suffocate to death then. It seemed to be the only way for him without having the virus responding to physical trauma and turning him even more into something that was worse than a monster. 

Suffocate wasn`t someone might think of a dream death. It will be painful. 

The other option of putting him asleep was a risk too since his body would react to the chemicals in his system. The enhanced C Virus would be activated and the results were unknown.

But no matter what will happen he knew that he will follow his fellow deceased soldiers to death. Every single soldier had to be prepared for the possibility to die.

He could feel the last waterdrop leaving his lung when he started to feel as if he was holding his breath when he would dive down into the water as a human being. 

He didn`t wanted to be remembered as a mindless monster. He moved his body and tried to reach out his right hand against the glass but was stopped by the chain around his wrist again. He looked down at himself while he sat up and placed the hand right above the still beating heart of the right side of his chest to signal that he still was himself.

The movement caused the Captain opening his eyes wider while he looked up at the creature in shock. He understood it, that was good. He couldn`t do anything more. With that knowledge he lay down on his right side on the floor again while he felt his muscles burning from the lack of oxygen.

When he lay down his head and closed his eyes he could hear a loud sigh. „Goodbye, soldier“.

There was a sound of boots stepping on the floor that caused him to crack his left main eye open before he could see the legendary Chris Redfield saluting in front of him, saluting to an infected mutant. 

While his heart slowed down its beating rapidly as his body started another desperated attempt and pulled air through his slightly opened mouth into his lungs which didn`t helped it. 

He never cared to think about it before but there will be a man whom he himself will never get to know. 

The man to whom he had been grown in the following years. 

He would be a man with many friends and comrades because of his individual character and the integrity he had. He would have been very popular with women because of his careness, respect, loyality and boldness. He maybe would have been a father and a great husband.

 

With the blurring of the figure in front of him despite of his eye being half opened he slowly felt himself fading along with the burning pain while emptyness replaced the shimmer in his eye during the last beats of his heart.

 

To know that the world still was under the protection of great people from different special organisations like the BSAA or Terrasave just like Jill Valentine or Chris Redfield was enough for him to finally rest in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> And sorry for that sad ending I put in. I tried to be realistic with how the BSAA is handling the situation!


	16. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Hello guys!
> 
> Now I finally finished the first Chapter of the Alternate Ending of the story "Fate".
> 
> In this ending I try to keep the situations which would be fitting to the reality of the games the most.
> 
> Just like before, you can see this as a NivanField story (For NivanField Fans).
> 
> Personally, I see their relationship as careful comrades whose are like brothers.
> 
> I try to keep the description of the story for both relationships.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope that you will enjoy it!

Fate: Alternate Ending

 

Chapter A: Waking Up 

 

 

The knife slowly reached for the exposed meat that was cut open by a chainsaw shortly before. The thick blanket around the large gash slowly got soaked with the blueish blood that forced its way through the opened thick veins and arteries due to the cuts. 

The knife cut open the wall of the organs that were crammed inside he thick ribs. The different scientists leaned closer to the corpse to get a better look of the insides. They could see the different large blueish organs along with the thick blood that still was liquid. 

What they didn`t see and was nearly impossible to look after without using a microscope were countless tiny viruses which were still inside of the blood. The enhanced C Virus was connected to the body, to each organ with the blood due to the connection to each single cell inside of that large corpse. 

The theory in which the virus remains inactive as long as the body wasn`t added physical trauma seemed plausible. But the reality, the practice was far more different. 

It wasn`t surprising tha the enhanced C Virus which was bonded to the cells slowly started to send a signal into the nucleus of the cells. It needed a while before it would start to reawaken the body into new life. 

During that while the scientists took out the basic organs while cutting the tissue that held them inside the corpse. The lungs and the stomach were removed and given to the female doctor Rebbecca Chambers before she left the room to examine them. 

The scientists were focused on their work when the C Virus reached the neurones inside the brain. It happened in a part of a second when the cells responded to the signal and started to come back into life. The erthrocytes inside the blood started to glow while the viruses entered the cells and injected their DNA which melted with his DNA. 

The scientists backed off quickly when they noticed the glowing blood inside the large gash and cut tissue. The cells broke open as an amount of new viruses started to spread out inside the body. While the scientists were puzzled and started to understand what was happening the remaining organs started to throb along with the heart that was starting to beat again.

It was irregular but it quickened its pace rapidly as the cuts started to close again while the blood seemed to cover he large gash. The scientists watched in horror while one of them, the head doctor, hurried to the control panel and pushed the button in order to alarm the others.

 

The door went open while the scientists rushed out of the room when the corpse closed its large wounds. Inside the skin uscles were growing while the thick scales started to cover the chest and stomach again. New glowing plates started to grow along the stomach as new spikes grew out between the scales of the sides. 

The dorsal fins stretched out when new skin started to cover them in a bright blue while slightly visible glands were placed between the thick skin of the fins. The skin hardened in the air while the thick veins that were visible before disappeared underneath it as it shaped a pliable plating which would stand against each bullet. 

Within seconds the thick tail started to grow even more on lenght while the new large scales started to cover it fully. The fins at the tip of the tail grew longer and in number. Instead of 5 fins on each side of the tip, 9 large caudal fins grew out of the sides of the tail and stretched out as the spikes that were growing out of the spine of the tail hardened, making it inpossible to move them as before.

Along the tail, 6 moveable fins started to grow up, similar to the fins that were placed right behind his thighs. They grew on lenght, plating and mobility. 

Inside of his body the lungs and stomach were already replaced by new organs that had the similar use. The lungs covered the heart which was beating regulary with 180 beats per minute. The scales of the sides along the chest started to separate as five large slots started to grow. 

 

The gill filaments were pressed against the skin when the gill slots closed while the wide mouth opened to pull air into the newly formed lungs successfully. 

 

It was the comfortable feeling of oxygen flowing through his blood that caused him to open his eyes very slowly. Even if his senses still were muzzy he managed to focus his many eyes when he could see the while walls around him. He slowly lifted up his head as the many eyes started to move independently. 

He could feel his body, the feeling was familiar when he used his arms to push his upper body up from the table he was lying on. He felt as if he was newborn when he focused on moving the muscles of his hands, arms, legs, neck and tail. 

He looked down at his hands and frowned when he still saw the large claws and the sharp spikes of the back of his hands. He moved his head and turned towards his body which caused him to quickly stand up in shock at the sight of his newly mutated body.

His eyes grew wide while he opened his mouth wide to pull more air into his lungs when he stretched the new muscles of the newly grown fins of his tail. 

The thought of another dream was much too familiar to him and it started to piss him off. He was supposed to be dead wasn`t he? Why was he still alive and standing in that room with a newly mutated body? 

His mind was working, he was remembering everything as if he was only sleeping for a short while. After all, the enhanced C Virus was much more than dangerous. It was much more than given it credit. 

After he faced countless injected creatures and killed the bosses during war he learned that the viruses the Umbrella Corporation created answered to physical trauma. Each time when he hurt a J'avo badly, it mutated greatly and grew new arms, legs, heads and even wings similar to those of an insect. 

He suffocated to death. There was no physical trauma that would keep him alive with new mutations. This was impossible. The enhanced C Virus he was infected with changed his body extremly. 

 

It seems as if he had greatly underestimated the virus.

 

The new condition started to stress him out when he could feel the familiar sensation inside of his organs which were throbbing with a new charge of bioelectricity. The new charge was much stronger than before.

The air inside of his lungs got hot. The increasing heat caused him to breath out small clouds of smoke that were disappearing in the room quickly. The white smoke tasted like condensed distilled water, it was strange. 

He took a deep breath and attempted to use his tongue in order to lick his dried lips before he could feel that the tongue inside his mouth moved far more outward than before. His tongue grew on lenght too, similar to his tail. But that wasn`t the only new thing of his tongue.

When he separated its tip like a snake he could actually smell the air. The scent of chemicals, disinfectant and his own blood was too intense and caused him to winkle his nose before he pulled the tongue back into the mouth before he closed it quickly. 

 

Using the tongue as his new nose wasn`t very familiar and it also wasn`t pleasant. The thought of eating something with the new tongue would bug him for a while longer but it was disrupted by a sharp pain of his lower lips.

He quickly opened his mouth again and felt the tips of his newly grown sharp fangs moving out of the injured lower lips. Great, very great. How was he supposed to take those new teeth as well? They all grew on lenght and were much difficulter to handle. He had to be careful when he would close his mouth again.

Licking the blood off the lips he looked around while standing up and going around the room. The lights were flickering in red while the doors were closed and sealed. They surely were about to examine him and fled when they saw his body mutating.

His heartbeat was quickening while his fear started to grow inside of his chest. What will they do? If they would hurt his body even more he would mutate into a monster. He feared that he would lose his mind.

When he heard many loud footsteps coming towards his room he stuck out his tongue instinctively in order to smell the different scents. He could feel the vibrations in the air with the tiny sensible burls that covered his whole tongue fully. 

His body was building up the charge when small sparks were slowly appearing around his spikes and covered his skin fully. He couldn`t bear this anymore. The instincts slowly started to kick in when he got into a defensive position as the doors opened and heavily armed men started to rush inside, aiming at the monster in front of them.

He could hear each single heartbeat inside of his head while the throbbing veins caused a headache as he looked at the many men and slowly backed off when the tail moved around him devensively.

The men wore helmets which made it impossible for him to see their faces but he could tell that they were pretty scared. They never met a monster like him, he guessed. It was a new experience both sides were making. 

When one of the men started to jog behind his tail and aimed at the back of his head he couldn`t control the moving of his tail when it swung into the air and pushed the man against the wall very hard.

The sudden cry caused his comrades to open fire at the monster. He quickly closed his eyes and covered his face with his left arm while countless bullets hit the skin of his sides, tail, legs and arms but bounced off without leaving a wound. 

The new skin worked like the plating of a dragon, a mythical creature of a book he once read. This was good for him because it meant that the risk of getting hurt and mutating further was lowered by this fact.

He frowned and lifted his head towards them when they run off ammunition while frowning at them. He opened his mouth and hissed at them, daring them to stop with shooting at him. Those dumb men! Why were they shooting at him? With the information of a newly mutated monster they should avoid to hurt him any more!!

 

The men took a step back while grabbing their secondary weapon before aiming at his head. Will those people never learn it?

Despite his body telling him to attack, to defend and to eat he lowered his head and covered it again while pressing his body against the wall behind him. He didn`t want to fight, he was once one of them, their comrade.

He would go to hell if he would hurt another human being because of his instincts telling him to do so. His defensive behaviour let the soldiers looking at him with a puzzled look while stepping forwards. 

It annoyed him greatly but his tongue moved of its own when it always stuck out of his mouth in order to feel the movings in the air and smell the scent of the men whose were slowly coming closer carefully. 

 

He felt like a piece of shit when one of the soldiers started to kick his tail to test his answer to that. Another hiss escaped his mouth while his tongue was pulled back into the mouth again. The men aimed at his head and seemed to search for a weak spot.

What if they hit his brain? Will he lose his mind? His memories? Himself? How much further will he mutate? The imagination of a huge Ilujiza was bugging him and send a shiver through his spine which caused his fins to straighten and the men to back off at the sudden wave of electricity that came over the large creature.

 

When the leader of the group started to fire his gun and hit the back of his neck he let out a dangerous growl that was similar to the growl an angry waran might do while defending its prey.

 

He didn`t wanted it but his body moved of its own when it stood up on four legs and lifted up its massive tail to swing it around him while another dangerous growl escaped his lips when the electricity around his body was increasing.

 

His ears started to flatten while he kept his head low. He pushed the men aside when they got closer and bared his teeth as a threatening gesture. 

It happened in a second when another bullet hit the smooth skin between the plating scales of his elbow which caused him to sprint to the men and grabbing one of them by his clothing before he tossed the men against the wall.

He stuck his tongue out again to feel the movings of the man next to him before he grabbed the man by his gear and tossed him to the right. The men started to fire at him again but no single bullet hit him since his eyelids worked like the own special plating for his eyes. 

He used his tongue to feel and smell the enemy before he would push them away from him or grab them with his teeth to toss them away while he defended himself. 

 

The men backed off and shouted at him while shooting his whole body without any success. He turned to the leader and was about to bite him hard before other people entered the messy room.

The scents were too familiar to him and caused him to stop abruptly. He turned and opened his eyes and met the sight of the legendary soldiers Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine as well as the female doctor Rebbecca Chambers.

They looked at him in shock and raised their guns before Redfield stepped forwards with a frown, gun steadily aimed at his head. He quickly backed off with wide eyes and lowered his body in response. 

Valentine frowned and stopped her partner by putting her hand on his arm and pushing it down which caused Redfield to lower his gun. She looked back at him with shocked eyes and stepped forwards.

“Piers?” her asking voice send another shiver through his spine when he lay down on the floor while looking up at her. What else should he do to avoid to get hurt?

 

Valentine looked at him in disbelief. “......Calm down, we are here to handle this. No one will kill you” she turned to the others with a nod as they nodded and left the room, leaving the new Team alone with the monster in the room but they remained at the corridor just in case.

Redfield looked up and started to walk his way towards him. “So after all he survived it. Jill, Rebbecca, we have to talk”.


	17. Chapter B: A New Hope

**  
  
  
  
**His condition started to piss him off greatly. Here he was, lying on the cold floor, heavily mutated, his idols standing in front of him angrily while he still had his awareness. He felt pathetic because he lost the control over his body once again. This was so so embarrassing in front of Valentine and Redfield, the two Co-founders of the BSAA.  
  
Who could he blame? He couldn`t do something against the Virus inside of him which kept him alive through suffocating and being cut open.   
  
There was a loud sigh followed with a step back when Valentine turned back to Redfield with an apologizing look on her face.   
  
“Don`t worry Chris, he is still himself... But that doesn`t help us right now” she said while resting her right hand on her hip.  
  
Redfield frowned and put his shotgun back on his back while crossing his muscular arms. His dilemma was obviously noticeable. “Why is he still alive? And why the hell did he mutate again? I saw him dying back in the cage. He has got no physical trauma while dying. The enhanced C Virus shouldn`t have been activated”.   
  
Miss Chambers closed the door and walked towards them while pulling off her white lab coat to put it over the chair.   
  
“That`s not correct, Chris. I`ve been informed that he was dead and I was there with my colleagues to cut him open in this room. When I left the room I heard the screams and informed HQ. Shortly after I met you while I made my way towards the laboratory and the rest you know” she explained.  
  
Valentine furrowed a brow and swifted her weight on her left feet. “Yeah I understand but what are you going for?” she asked while Redfield looked down at the still not moving big creature on the floor.  
  
“Well, my theory is that he indeed died back in the cage. The C Virus was still resting inside of his body instead of being activated due to an injury. After we cut his body open we caused the Virus to wake up. We know that the Chrysalid Virus is a combination of an enhanced version of the G Virus and the Veronica Virus. We know that the usual C Virus allows the J'avo to heal and even mutate further in response of injuries” she paused to take a breath and walked over to the table to open some files for better understanding.  
  
“The response to lethal injuries is the Chrysalid which covers the bodies of the infected people. Instead of dying, they come back as a new creature. The Enhanced C Virus eliminated the Chrysalid and allows the host to willingly control various transformations without risking any damage to their cellular integrity” she turned to look at the soldiers.  
  
“We know that the mutations of Simmons exhibited this. He could turn into a mutated dog and into a dinosaur. After the special agents Kennedy and Harper managed to cross a certain line of lethal injuries the Enhanced C Virus turned Simmons into a giant mutant insect” she let out a loud sigh and looked over at the stunned creature that was listening closely.  
  
  
“If you compare the mutations of Simmons and Nivans you can see some... compounds”.   
  
He looked up to meet the glaring eyes that were Redfields', Valentines' and Chambers'. He let his gaze follow the lines of the floor while the feeling of being a monster started to increase inside of his already aching heart.   
  
“Just like Simmons, Nivans is transformed into something that looks like a dinosaur. The many eyes are the most common sign for the C Virus, just like the J'avos and Simmons obtained. But there are some differences in their biology. For Nivans' state you can see that, unlike Simmons, he developed everything he needed to survive in the water. And he retained the ability to remember and being able to think straight”.  
  
Redfield let out a growl and shook his head slightly while shifting his body. “And what do you want to tell us? That Piers will be the same as Simmons?”.  
  
He didn`t remembered who Simmons was. But after listening to them he figured out that something really bad must have happened back in China. He didn`t want to imagine that he would cause the same trouble that Simmons used to.  
  
“Not exactly. I want to say that the C Virus his body contains could mutate him even further. I have a reason to believe that he could transform into another giant insect like monster just like Simmons”.  
  
  
He took a deep breath inside and lifted up his body while sitting up on his butt. The soldiers in front of him quickly stepped back and grabbed their guns in response, ready to fire at each moment.   
  
He quickly moved his arms in front of his face in order to cover his many eyes. His tail shifted behind him and bumped against the walls and tables. The power of the movings caused the equipment to fall down to the floor and splatter in tiny pieces.   
  
  
When he turned his head to look what his tail did behind him he heard the clicking sounds from reloading their guns and pulled his tail to his body to cover him from the bullets that would be fired at him soon enough.  
  
“Chris wait!” he heard Valentine shouting out right before the Captain would pull the trigger of his shotgun. He opened his main eyes to look at them. Redfield was still aiming at him but turned to his comrade who was quickly placing her hand on his shotgun to lower it.  
  
“We are forgetting who this creature is, Chris. This is Piers and he still has his awareness. We should think before we act” she looked deep into his eyes while he finally lowered his gun for his own.   
  
“Listen, I know that you don`t want him to hurt us but I assure you that he doesn`t want to harm us” she said carefully.  
Miss Chambers nodded and walked over to the creature which was quickly lowering its body. She smiled and reached her hand out to touch his right shoulder.   
  
The touch of her cold small hand on his thick scales calmed him down slightly as he let out his breath and lay down on the floor again. He could feel his heartbeat slowing down while he wrapped his long tail around his lying body to avoid to destroy even more.  
  
“He is so warm...” Chambers murmured and moved her hand away as she looked back at them. “I am sure that each attempt of killing him will bring us in more danger because the Enhanced C Virus is still inside of his system” she frowned and turned at him. “and him... We will find a solution but till then we should take him into the highest secured centre”.  
  
  
He lifted up his head and noticed the Captain nodding and reaching up his gloved hand to his earpiece. “This is Alpha leader. Require several heavily armed soldiers in the B building, hall H 13, room K4”.   
  
He heard a swish that was coming out of the earpiece and frowned while directing his ears forwards to pick up the answer. Valentine stepped in front of his view with a smile and stopped him.   
  
“Alright Nivans, we`re heading out of his messy room. You get a new one and I will care for you to get some water and food. You must be starving after weeks of getting no food”.  
  
  
He didn`t realized it before but right after her spoken words of food his stomach started to growl out loudly followed with a strange strong desire of the taste of pretty bloody meat. He stuck out his long thick tongue and let it glide over his lips which caused both women to laugh.  
  
The increased production of saliva within his wide mouth caused him to swallow while he stood up on his four legs to follow Valentine towards the door.   
  
Before the door would open Valentine stopped him by turning towards his face while Chambers grabbed her equipment and held some syringes filled with different colored liquids ready. He lowered his head to look at her confused.  
  
Valentine looked at him only while Redfield stepped forwards with a frown. “You aren`t supposed to walk around freely. Just remember that you are infected and with that” he seemed to eye his mutated body closer.   
  
“That you are seen as a threat”. He felt his heart sinking but he knew very well that they were right. He was a threat and no one knew about what he could do. He could lose the control and kill many people which would cause another outbreak.   
  
Before he could see it he felt a cold hard material being wrapped around his legs. He moved his head towards his legs and saw a metal chain being fixed around both of his ankles. Chambers walked over to his chest and grabbed other chains to fix them on his wrists before she stood up and noticed his worried look.  
  
“It`s only a secure measure to avoid any surprising attacks in case when you lose your mind” she explained while she took an heavier chain. “I am sorry, I need to do this. As a former soldier you surely understand this”.  
  
He lowered his head while she started to fix the bigger chain around his head in order to keep him from opening his wide mouth. He had the deep wish to turn back into a human being.   
  
When the door finally opened and Valentine stepped out at first he stepped forwards when Chambers signaled him to follow her closely while Redfield seemed to wait for them to walk forwards before he would follow them.   
  
It wasn`t easy to get through the door. He had to lower his dorsal fins and spikes in order to crawl through it. The sharp spikes left deep scratches in the walls followed with a shrill uncomfortable noise they caused when they touched the material.   
  
After some struggling he managed to get thrugh the door and followed Chambers and Valentine while he heard the heavy footsteps of his former Captain behind him. He had to be careful with his long tail because he didn`t want to hurt the man.  
  
Only after few feets his legs stopped abruptly. He noticed a familiar scent and instinctively pushed his tongue outside to smell more intensively. He could smell the scent of roasted meat which caused him to swallow his salvia down.   
  
It smelled like heaven and thereby his stomach let out another loud growl in response. While his tongue darted in and out his legs moved of their own and started to carry his body towards the source of the scent.  
  
His actions were interrupted when Chambers stepped in front of him and grabbed the horn that was growing out between his nostrils. “No! Not yet, please follow us and I will bring you some food”.  
  
He snorted and followed them while he tried to ignore the seducing scent of food.


	18. Chapter C: Finally A Solution

Chapter C: Finally A Solution

 

Just like Simmons, Nivans is transformed into something that looks like a dinosaur. The many eyes are the most common sign for the C Virus, just like the J'avos and Simmons obtained. But there are some differences in their biology. For Nivans' state you can see that, unlike Simmons, he developed everything he needed to survive in the water. And he retained the ability to remember and being able to think straight. 

He snorted as he remembered Rebbecca Chambers` words. They were echoing through his brain since they got out of the big room of the laboratory they originally wanted to cut him open. 

He couldn`t help it. He already saw himself as a threat, as a monster before but the words of the other people just increased the bad thoughts about himself. 

Why wasn`t he dead yet? Why was he the only one who had to go through this personal hell? He heard about the BSAA taking some mutated Biological Weapons with them in order to experiment on them and creating a cure for all the different Viruses. 

The image of Redfield leting out a growl while shaking his head came into his mind. “And what do you want to tell us? That Piers will be the same as Simmons?”. 

Gosh, will he mutate just like Simmons? He heard about it when a few people talked about it back to him being put asleep while he was chained in his cage. He wasn`t fully asleep all the time. 

He feared the worst. 

While they made their way through the corridors that led them to the highest secure area of the BSAA headquarters he had enough time to think about what he just heard. He would need quite a while to process everything since his mind slowly came back in full force.

Were they giving him a drug before they officially killed him? He didn`t know, of course.

Walking, no, crawling through the corridors wasn`t easy for him since his pretty large dorsal fin and spikes of his back were pressing against the walls. Hell, the soldiers had to wrap ropes around each one of his larger spikes to keep him from doing any more damage to the walls. 

The tail didn`t helped him either. It was quite hard for him to keep it still behind his body. He had many eyes, enough to see in a very wide angle, but he couldn`t see backwards. Pulling his head to the side only pulled Miss Valentine with him since she was holding the chain that was wrapped around his wide mouth. 

As the person that was highly respected by Piers because she also was a Co-founder of the Bioterrorism Security Assestment Alliance, Jill was the perfect person to hold the chain and lead his head through the corridors. 

She wasn`t as stubborn as Redfield was, nor was she as powerful in her pulling. He could imagine that Redfield wouldn`t be that careful with his chain. Instead, he obviously wouldn`t have any problem with pulling him harder to lead the way.

He frowned his many eyes while he kept the biggest eye of his chest closed. Chris Redfield....

He knew it, also, he could feel it. Redfield wasn`t happy to deal with this disaster. To see his former lieutnant being mutated in such a high level but still able to think was probably ripping at his heart and nerves. 

It surely wasn`t easy. He could understand it. He had to put his own comrades down in order to save himself and his Captain back in the mission in Edonia. It wasn`t easy to kill them, specifically Finn MayCauley, but he knew that he had to do it. 

This was a slightly different situation. While Finn and the other men had lost their mind fully while they transformed, he still is able to think. After his transformation, he wasn`t a monster in that way. He avoided humans, he always had since he turned into a large 70 feet long creature with a head that was 5 feet big. 

No, he had killed people, innocent people. The people just wanted to prevent him to hurt other civilians. He was a murderer, no matter if he was able to think or remember just a bit. He could use nothing for an excuse. 

With that knowledge, he kept his head low and followed Redfield, Valentine and Chambers to the secure area without making any noise. He ignored his growling stomach and the talking of Chambers. He knew that she only wanted to calm and reassure him, but it didn`t helped him to feel any better.

The chains around his wrists, ankles, neck and mouth reminded him of one of the most dangerous serieskillers that were dragged into a courtroom to receive their death sentence. 

 

He let his tongue glide over his lips as they approached one of the large metal doors of the smallest securing halls. Chambers stopped by the door and grabbed her ID card from her pocket before she slipped it through the locking system at the door. 

A female mechanic voice came out of the system as the door started to open. “ID scan confirmed”

He had to open all his eyes to check the area around them while Redfield and Chambers walked through the big door. Valentine pulled slightly at his chain to get him moving after them.

 

The sight of bright ceiling lights forced him to clench his eyes shut while he only was able to crack the eye of his chest open a bit while walking. To the left, tables were standing against the walls with notes, glasses and different tools on them. 

To the right, he could see technical tools and machines lining up against the white walls. He couldn`t miss the sight of all the monitors, computers, laptops, different screens attached to the wall, scanners, cooling equipments, containers, cabinets with different drugs and medication and small tubes with different Virus strains in them.

He wondered where they would lead him but then lifted up his head in shock after Redfield and Chambers walked past a large cage with a creature inside of it. The loud barks told him that it was one of the Cerberus dogs. 

A mutated dog that was developed in Umbrella laboratories. They originally were doberman pinchers and got infected with the T Virus. For him, they just looked like undead dogs with a pretty bad stench on them that came from the rotten meat. 

He opened his many eyes and glared at the Cerberus that were jumping against the glass of their cage to attack them. That left blood and rotten tissue on the glass and almost caused his stomach to twist in response. 

While they continued to walk through the hall, he was able to meet other creatures whose were captured in different cages. Some were alive while others were already dead and only waiting for the autopsy.

He stopped at the line of cages that held Shriekers, zombie dogs, Bloodshots, Strelats, Rasklapanjes and Napads in them. All of them were monsters that were infected with the C Virus. He could hear the armed soldiers behind him stopping as well and raising their guns at him.

His thoughts of what happened to his comrades after he saw the Napad were interrupted by another gentle pull of Valentine. “Hey there, Piers. Are you doing okay?” she asked him worried and walked closer to his head.

He turned his face back towards her and swallowed thickly while he lay down his long tail on the pure white tilings of the floor. 

“We`re soon there” he heard Chambers calling and started to follow them with Valentine.

 

His self-confidence completely faded when they stopped at the edge of a pretty large sized glass cage in the middle of the wall right next to the cages that held the monsters infected wih the C Virus in them. 

He would be just another monster like them, waiting for their execution and tests. He couldn`t imagine himself being stuck in that cage for the rest of his life while they would poke him with different needles while keeping him chained like the worst aggressive dog on world.

The imagination of himself being a monster and having no chance to turn back into his old body and old life while being stuck in that cage for an uncertain time catched him off guard as he started to act without thinking.

His tail rose up quickly and surprised everyone in the hall while he pulled his head to the side roughly and straightened the dorsal fin of his back. Jill Valentine fell to the floor and rolled up on her feet again as they looked up at him in shock.

The men quickly jumped back and aimed their weapons at him while he moved his front legs to his mouth and pulled at the chain that kept it closed. His smaller eyes on the sides of his face watched Redfield and Valentine stepping back while Redfield took his shotgun into his hands.

Chambers gasped surprised and covered her moth with her hands while Valentine looked up at him worriedly. Moments later, he still was working on the chain around his wide mouth and hit the walls and cages around him with the fins at the tip of his tail. 

When the eye of his chest widened and glared at the three figures in front of him, the men behind him started to shoot at the thick scales of his right side. 

“DO NOT HURT HIM!” he heard Valentine shouting as his eyes flickered over to her standing right next to Redfield while she lowered his shotgun with her hand once again.

 

While the soldiers kept their guns aimed at him, they stopped with shooting. He stuck out his tongue in order to increase the smelling. 

It wasn`t the fact that they stopped with shooting or the smoothing words of Valentine, nor the loud noises that came from the other B.O.W.s, it was the voice of Redfield that snapped him back into reality.

Redfield stood there in front of his nose and looked deeply into his main eyes while he dropped the shotgun to his knees. 

“Piers. If you`re still in there, show me that it`s you. Show me the courage you always had on eac mission. Show me that you`re still the loyal lieutnant and the promising second-in-command we all saw in you. Fight this and let us help you”.

The way he said it was different. It wasn`t with a monotone voice nor the voice of a man that just wanted to see him dead so he didn`t had to watch him rot in a cage for big sized B.O.W.s inide the BSAA. 

It was his old Captain that was trusting him, who still had faith in him. 

His tail lowered again as he looked down at the floor and put his front legs back on their place. He was ashamed. Will he ever be able to keep the control of this body? This wasn`t a good sign after all.

 

The tensing disappeared as soon after he followed Chambers and walked into the cage. He turned to look at them after the glass door of his cage was closed, leaving him in his own prison once again.

The sad smile of Chambers and Valentine didn`t helped him feeling better as he lay down on the cold floor while he watched the soldiers nodding to Redfield and turning to walk out of the secure hall. 

One turn of his head and he already could see the whole cage he was lying inside. Not enough space to move greatly or walk around. No place to stretch his whole body. On a bright note, there was a large bowl of water attached to the wall right behind him. Also, there was another container at the glass where he guessed the food would be presented for him.

The thought of food let his stomach growl out again and he swallowed down. He lifted his head towards them after he heard Chambers chuckle.

“I will bring you food now. Would you like chicken?” she asked him.

He frowned and shook his head. Gosh, he loved fish. 

“Steak?”

Another shake of his head.

“Spare ribs?”

Another shake.

“Maybe.....Hamburgers? Come on, everyone loves them”

He rolled his eyes and shook his head again.

Valentine frowned. “If meat doesn`t fit his taste now, we should give him some vegetables?”

Gosh please, no.

“Or Octopus?”

Guys, close but no. 

“Fish” Redfield stated while putting his shotgun back on his back again. 

He raised his head while his ears straightened on top of his head. The women looked at each other and groaned in frustration. 

“Thanks, Chris. Rebbecca, can you hurry a bit? I don`t want him to starve even more” Valentine said and Chambers quickly nodded and walked off to get him fish.

While he still watched Redfield and Valentine, he couldn`t help but to feel satisfied after knowing that he will get something that would help him feeling better soon.

“How did you know that? Your first suggest and then, you were right” Valentine chuckled as Redfield rolled his eyes.

“Just look at him. He lived in the ocean for a pretty long time and despite that, he has got pretty sharp teeth and fangs. I am pretty sure that he doesn`t eat vegetables after all”.

“Noted. I was just wondering since this probably was your first really smart answer ever” she mocked him and got a chuckle out of the serious Captain.

She crossed her arms and leaned against one of the empty walls while she looked over to Piers inside the cage, having a wondering face.

“Wonder if the cafeteria of the BSAA has got enough fishes to satisfy his stomach. I don`t know how much he can eat but it seems as if he could eat a ton of fishes”.

Redfield gave her a smile. “I am sure that they can handle it, am I right, Piers?” he looked over at him.

He raised his head a bit and blinked as he stuck out his tongue once again to wet his lips, only receiving the laughs of both BSAAs Special Operators.


	19. Chapter D: Possession

  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
**  
There were no clouds at the sky when the full moon lit up the landscape underneath it. The stars were missing, only leaving a black shell of the sky in the background of the brightly shining moon.  
  
The cries of the ravens echoed around the area as a flock of birds appeared at the horizon and covered the moon in moving blackness while the flock was seemingly swallowing the full moon's light fully.  
  
Noises of cracking dry branches came out of a blackened forest which exclusively consisted of dead trees and plants. There were no deers, no boars, no rodents or other animal species.   
  
A young man was running through the dead black forest, wearing a short greenish buggy pants, a ripped white T-Shirt covered in dirt and blood and holding a bloody large knife in his right hand.  
  
There wasn`t much to see through the darkness of the dead forest, causing the man to run blindly through the sharp brushwood. He wore no shoes, his bare feet were bleeding underneath their sole.  
  
He was panting, his lungs having a hard time to pull the desperately needed oxygen into his veins while he seemed to run away from something that was hiding within the darkness that surrounded his very being.  
  
His hand was tightening its grip on the handle of the knife as he ran further into the darkened forest. The ravens flew above the crowns of the black trees while crows were sitting on the larger branches, obviously waiting like vultures might do while they would crave for the next meal that would be served very soon.  
  
Loud cracking sounds were following the man along with deep and low sounds that probably came out of a living source.

  
He picked up in pace and stopped at a large tree that was stretching out its ramification into the air, the tiny branches hugging the still covered moon to its high stem. Its roots lifted up from the ground, appearing like large snakes that stayed still while they waited for their prey to come closer just like the crows on top of the trees.  
  
He looked around and turned his head in slight panic, his eyes growing wider than before as he swallowed thickly while trying to find the way out of this godforsaken place.  
  
The screams of the crows and the call of the night owl was guiding him as he ran around the big tree and headed to the north – towards where the moon was.  
  
His feet burned, his chest already pained by the rough breathing while he still looked behind him to see what exactly was following him through the very darkness of the place. He ignored the pain and continued to run, lifting his head to look at the swarm of ravens that was flying in large cycles and revealing the full moon that helped him to find the end of the forest soon after.  
  
His feet came to a stop as the man reached a great cliff that was at the end of the dead woods. His shocked wide opened eyes looked down the depth of the cliff at the ocean. The large waves splashed onto the sharp rocks that had the appearance of great pales whose ends were sharpened due to the power of the water.  
  
Tiny white things were reflecting the light of the moon but through the distance he coudn`t see what is was.  
  
The deep and low grunt caused the man to tilt his head quickly to the side as he turned his body to take a defensive position, only having the knife to protect himself from whatever it was that was following him the whole time.  
  
He blinked when he looked to the left from his position along the cliff wall. On it`s end was a large black castle with the moon right behind it and the ravens cycling above it.  
  
Seeing no other way out, he began to run again and headed towards that castle. With always turning his head backwards to see at the thing he soon reached a giant gate that was standing a few feets away of the edge of the cliff wall. He stopped since the thing disappeared quickly inside the darkness.  
  
He turned his attention back at the said gate that consisted of destroyed old stones, of spider webs that were holding small broken branches at the dirty walls of the stones and a large face on top of the broken gate.  
  
The face had no eyes, instead having two large holes like the eye socket of a skull, the giant mouth wide opened with large broken human teeth and one fang, the other right was missing. The nose was podgy, the head having no hair on it.  
  
On the inner sides of the gate smaller humanoid figures were climbing up the walls. They were covered with dark roots that were appearing like veins and small wings without feathers.  
  
The man catched his breath and frowned at the statues aas he walked through the gate only slowly while he turned his head to look around.  
  
Behind the gate, two ruined walls were guiding him through a way towards the castle that became bigger and bigger. The ground underneath his bare feet was covered in small shingles that caused him to wince in pain when the small stones were digging themselves into the wounds of his soles.  
  
Shortly after he followed the way a large thin wall appeared right in front of him in the middle of the way. It looked like a tower, a smaller tower with the heigh of 160 feet. Its end was broken but there was no debris lying next or around of it.  
  
He blinked when he stepped in front of the tower. There was a mirror attached at the stone. The mirror was in the exact heigh of his shoulders, giving him the chance to look at his face without having to get on his toes or to lean his body down.  
  
The mirror was framed by tiny skulls of different animals with large, roots-like ornaments around the skulls on whoms top of the frame was a larger human skull that looked down. The beaks of the bird skulls on the sides pointed at the middle of the mirror.  
  
The man stepped in front of the mirror and looked inside it. His face didn`t appeared inside that mirror, not even a human head. He looked at a creature inside that mirror, a creature with many eyes, 20, and a large fin on top of its head that grew up behind its nose to the back of its neck.  
  
He didn`t miss the large fangs that were growing out of its maxilla and mandible or the large webbed ears of its head.  
  
He touched his own right cheek and watched in horror when the creature inside that mirror did the same with a large clawed hand that was covered in thick scales.  
  
The loud cries of the crows that were still cycling above the castle disturbed him from looking into the mirror as he looked up and instead of seeing the walls around him he saw the large castle in front of him.  
  
The light of the moon lit up its destroyed and old stony walls as well as the debris that was lying around the castle. Some roofs had large holes in them, others had no spires, the windows were broken and larger demonic statues were covering the sides of the doors.  
  
He frowned and walked along the large walls of the front to get a closer look at the castle. The windows had the same root-like ornaments on their sides like the mirror had. Only darkness was replacing the broken glass, giving him no chance to look inside the castle.  
  
He stopped at the beginning of another, smaller gate that was the entrance of a large labyrinth consisted of dead hedges. Seeing no other way around the castle and no chance to get on his way back, he walked inside the labyrinth.  
  
The sharp edges of the dead branches were cutting into his flesh of his sides as he tried to protect himself with his arms. Unfortunately, his knife couldn`t cut them to get them out of his way.  
  
Walking through the labyrinth took time, a long time. He didn`t know how long he already has been into it but judging his bleeding arms and legs, it had been hours. On each end, at each seas end was a demon statue.  
  
Grimacing different statues that seemed to laugh at the man as longer he needed to find the way out of this torturing dark place. It didn`t help him that the screams and cries of the crows and raven didn`t stop but instead grew louder and louder.  
  
  
He let out a pained growl as he fought his way through the sharp branches, closing his eye as he screamed out while pressing his body against them to free his way while he heard the dark and low unhuman laughters of those statues.  
  
His actions came into a stop when he reached the outside of the hedges and looked at the moon in front of him that was shining at a hill with strange outgrowths. He swallowed and stepped forwards.  
  
At each step, the light lit up the source of those tiny outgrowths on the said hill. Hands, fingers, arms, toes, legs, feet, heads, bones and skulls were forming a hill on the side of the labyrinth behind the castle.  
  
His eyes widened at the hill of those hundreds, no thousand of rotting bodies. The bodies belonged to human beings, some already rotten to skeletons, others still rotting.  
  
The mass of black birds was cycling above that hill, the stench causing him to cover his mouth and nose while he watched in horror as the crows landed on those rotting bodies and starting to eat their opened dead eyes.  
  
He stepped forwards and looked at the different faces of all those corpses he didn`t know. Were they usual civilians? Soldiers? Test subjects? Because the process of decay was so advanced, that question wasn`t to clarify.  
  
He stopped when he saw the familiar patch of the organization he once used to work for. With a stunning and shocked body and a heart that felt like it fell to his knees, he stepped to the already rotten body on which the patch was lying.  
  
The remains of the clothes told him that he knew that person much too well. As well as the remains of the other bodies lying underneath or above it. His heart stopped when he almost fell backwards, his legs having a hard time to support his weight while he saw the crows landing on those bodies.  
  
  
He growled out and reached out his arm towards them, only stopping when he found it covered in large scales, on its fingers growing sharp long claws while a long with fins covered tail was landing above him on the ground.  
  
Standing on two legs he lowered his head down to his chest to see the wide red eye on the middle of it and the sharp outgrowths that were covering his whole body. He gasped and placed his clawed hands on the with blood covered stomach.  
  
He touched his wide mouth, feeling the sticky and still warm red liquid that covered his mouth as well. When he heard a low noise that sounded as if it came out of ripped vocal cords he lifted his head up as his many eyes saw one body movind and opening its red eye wide.  
  
As if in trance, everything around him disappeared as the red eye grew bigger and swallowed him inside of it when it closed.  
  
The last thing he could see was a symbol he once saw. The symbol of an umbrella with red and white equal parts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He woke up due to his racing heartbeat and lifted his head up roughly. He looked around to see the much too familiar cage he lived in since more than a half of a year.  
  
Swallowing thickly, he got up on his four legs and looked over to the big water bowl. The water inside of it was still, everything was so damn silent around him. Relaxing his eyes and letting out a pained breath he walked over to the bowl and took a few sips before lifting his face up again to see into the water.  
  
The reflection the water bowl gave him was the same the black mirror was showing him in his dream. His body felt heavy as if he had been sleeping for weeks.  
  
Dreaming had become an uncomfortable habit of him since he mutated into what he was now years ago. Despite of living with it well for his first year, he became frustrated since his mind came back fully thanks to Miss Chambers and her collegues.  
  
It wasn`t easy to live like that with the deep wish inside his heart that he would turn back into his old human body again. The scientists did their best, no doubt, but it wasn`t that easy to cooperate with them since he couldn`t tell them what he felt.  
  
He couldn`t say that his stomach hurt like hell as soon as he had to swallow the medication they created for him. The thought that it was helping him to not mutate further was making him feeling slightly better, but it didn`t helped that he still felt the virus flowing through his veins.  
  
He couldn`t lose the feeling that it became stronger. Not only stronger, it became incredibly possessively inside his mind. He knew that it was there and that it tried to communicate with him.  
  
The thought was silly, viruses still were no creatures since they had no own metabolism. He didn`t know much about that biological stuff Chambers always tried to explain him, but it was enough to understand that he really had a problem.  
  
And the bad side of that problem was that no other one knew that the virus tried to contact him. It was even possible that the virus was communicating with him through the dreams he had. At the beginning, they weren`t bothering him since he almost became a mindless monster.  
  
  
But as stronger his mind got, as worse became his dreams and turned them into nightmares. He dreamed of his past, his death and what he did to those innocent people. That was the true part of his dreams, but there also were other parts, other nightmares that showed him that he could eat his own idols or doctors.  
  
It bugged him for a while now and it won`t let him get much sleep. His restless was shown by his body. Even if he never imagine it, monsters needed sleep as each other being on world. Well, all monsters that were slightly like him.  
  
His Captain, Valentine and Chambers wondered about his condition and slowly got worried about what was happening to him. At the beginning, they tried to talk with him. They could get a few informations about his health but each important detail couldn`t get into their ears.  
  
How badly he wished that he could speak or that a machine could translate his thoughts. It didn`t sound good in his ears when he gave that inhuman grunt, a groan or a moan in response to their questions. It also caused them to frown and to snort in frustration.  
  
When his condition worsened, they put him asleep pretty often in order to examine his brain activities. Valentine often told him about what they did while he was out. She could explain it much better than Chambers because of her non-scientific english.  
  
It came out that the virus indeed was in his brain, that they were able to 'see' it flowing and affecting his brain activity. This was the only reason why the B.S.A.A. still kept him alive instead of killing him.  
  
Not only that no one knew how to kill him, he would be a great threat if he would walk around freely. He was still infectious even through the medication he had to take each morning and evening was supposed to stop that.  
  
  
Despite of being serious and desperated to kill him in the beginning, Chris Redfield cared a great deal about him and tried everything to save his fellow Lieutnant and second-in-command. His Captain kept the testing on his body in a minimum plus visited him every day except of the days he was in missions.  
He didn`t heard anything of his parent. He guessed that the B.S.A.A. Told his family that he died and remained dead. It would be too much for the official to know that the B.S.A.A. held one of the most dangerous captive inside their building even through the journalists would jump and fly to get more informations about the details.  
  
It was already annoying to let many scientists, soldiers and doctors watch him with those glaring eyes and even letting them touching him while he would lie on one of those big tables, sedated, but it would be even worse if his cage would become a freakshow with uncountable people around it and taking photographs as if he was one of those extinct dinosaurs.  
  
  
Dragon was the word most of the soldiers used to call him when they had to help the doctors to lift him on the table.  
  
With his mind fully working, it became very uncomfortable when it was time to bath or to feed him when he still was sedated after his testing and couldn`t move his mouth for a while.  
  
Dragging him into the bathing room was a strenuous act for all whose were involved. Lifting or dragging his twitching body into that small room which was covered in tiling only was possible in chains. The soldiers were prepared for a possible try to escape.  
  
Being an animal like creature meant having strong instincts. He couldn`t fight them sometimes when he was too hungry or when he felt threatened. He would snap out of control and try to run away or eat everything that moved.  
  
In desperate situations he wouldn`t be quenched to bite his own tail when it was moving in front of his eyes. The following scars will always tell him that embarrassing story when he would look at them.  
  
The chains helped him to protect the others and also himself from another outburst of his instincts. Usually, his Captain would help dragging him into that room and taking the water hose to wash him.  
  
Even through the way to that room was uncomfortable and an annoying procedure for everyone, he loved the feeling of that powerful waterjet hitting his scales and cleaning them. It was often a tickling sensation that caused him to rub his body against the ground and to roll around like a dog might do in high grass.  
  
The strange but funny noises he let out brought his Captain into laughter which turned the whole situation into a funny game. He wasn`t the only one who liked this situation. It helped the others to know that he wasn`t a full monster in body and mind. He was a strong fighter deep inside his heart and would never give up, that was why some people respected him for that.  
  
  
However, feeding him was much worse. Only a few people could do that. The most trusted people like Valentine, Chambers, both Redfield siblings and Burton could do that. With the strong two men, hat usually were Chris Redfield and Barry Burton, lifting up the upper jaw without cutting their arms against the teeth, the other third person had to throw the food inside the throat.  
  
It was risky but everyone was fine with that in order to keep him healthy.  
  
  
He looked up when the door opened and stopped his thoughts as Chambers walked inside.  
  
She smiled at him, holding different papers and maps in her arms. “Whoa there, Piers. You are already awake? I`ve got something for you”.  
  
He sat down on his butt and lay his long tail behind him around the cage as she stepped in front of the grids. It wasn`t hard for him to sniff the fish inside a box behind the maps as his long tongue flickered out of his mouth to take a better sniff.  
  
Chambers laughed and opened the box to hand him the raw big salmon. The tongue wrapped itself around the stomach of the fish and quickly pulled it inside his mouth before he closed it and swallowed it.  
  
“It is good isn`t it? That salmon is fresh and caught only 1 hour ago. I know that you like it raw” she looked down at her maps and walked ober to the computer screens that were attached at the wall right next to his large cage.  
  
He didn`t miss the paper that almost fell out of her map. His eyes focused as he saw at the revealed lower half of the document while she stopped at the screens to take a look at the data.  
  
  
He stopped as he felt like his heart would stop its beating while he stared at that symbol that was printed on the back of that document. That Umbrella with red and white parts that reminded him of that deeply red eye, the color of blood and gore.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Thank you so much for your reviews! I will try to let your earlier ideas flow into the story and hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Sorry for the long update, I am still thinking of the sequel for the next chapters until the final ending.
> 
> Well, this chapter is just for the flow to the next chapters, I hope you enjoy it!

  
  


**Chapter E  
  
**  
Today was the day in which he was allowed to get to the B.S.A.A.s large training ground – into their large pool. It was the day his body would wait for the whole time he was being stuck in his cage which was still too small for him to move around.   
  
He jumped on his feet when the door of the laboratory opened as a few doctors, nurses and soldiers stepped inside. Miss Chambers and the sister of Captain Redfield walked inside. They stopped in front of his cage with the soldiers next to them.  
  
“Nah, Piers. You ready for your training?” Claire Redfield said with a large smile on her face.   
  
It was always important that someone accompanied the soldiers and doctors, persons whom Piers knew and trusted. In case he would snap out of control, the trusted persons were the best persons to calm him down again.  
  
After he nodded his head, the soldiers walked to his cage and unlocked the large door while the few doctors checked the monitors and screens. Redfield was the first who stepped inside the cage and put her hand on his rough nose while she led him outside the cage.  
  
After Chambers checked up his eyes with shining into them with her flashlight to see his pupils, they accompanied him outside the labotary through the corridors, whose were enlarged so that he no longer had to squeeze his body through the walls, outside the building to the special secured training area.  
  
The training area consisted of a large running field which was similar to a football field, a 700 feet long and 900 feet wide meadow which grass was around 4 feet high and a large swimming pool. The area was surrounded by large steelth electric fences.   
  
Why that? The B.S.A.A. Build up the fences specifically for Piers since he was the only biological weapon that could be controlled, well, most of the time.  
  
By stepping outside into the sandy ground of the large way going through the different fields, the feeling of a warm and smooth ground rushed through his legs. It wasn`t only a feeling of comfortableness, it was the feeling of being outside.  
  
To feel the wind brushing his skin, tickling his scales, to breath the clear air with his newly formed lungs, to be able to see the different bright colors of the outside world, thr greenish trees whose radiated with the sunlight, the yellow-greenish grass of the meadow, the babyblue colors of the sky or the slight blueish-greenish surface of the pool.   
  
The different scents of plants, rain, wet earthy ground, floral scents in the wind whose caused images going into his mind, images of flowers opening their petals, of small insects like butterflies flying over the meadow and landing on the flowers to drink their sweet nectar, of birds cleaning their feathered wings, of lichenes growing on branches, of mushrooms growing out of the earth, of raindrops falling to the ground and splitteing in thousands of smaller drops, of a mother deer nuzzling her nose against the forehead of her fawn, of leaves falling to the ground.   
  
His super sensitive ears catched up his surroundings in every detail. The walking of the ants, the flap of a bees wings, the rustling of the trees leaves in the wind, the flexure of the grass, the smooth and calming sound the water made when it comes into contact with the wind, the cleaning of mouses and other animals, the different noises coming from the city, driving cars, talking people, barking dogs, meowing cats, machineries.  
  
He felt the reasons why every being on world wanted to live, to live in freedom.   
  
It was a feeling he yearned for.   
  
  
While taking a deep breath, his body relaxed fully and caused both, Refield and Chambers, to grin. They knew why they needed to do this. This wasn`t only about testing his progress and the results of the drugs pumped into his system, this was about seeing the real Piers again and how he enjoyed the little freedom he had left since he turned.   
  
They put their hands away from his scales as they stopped and let him walk by himself. With slow steps he began walking towards the pool, the shining in his many eyes getting brighter with each step his body did.   
  
The biggest eye of his chest closed its eyelids when he stopped at the edge of the pool and let his body fall inside the deep water. His tail was pulled with him and splashed on the surface when he wound his body inside the pool.   
  
His ears ignored the sounds around him when he moved and swam around the pool like a crocodile that was being held in captivity since its birth and would be released into a river for the first time of its life.   
  
It was then when he saw a big fish swimming in front of him – followed by smaller fishes. Without thinking of it further he swam after it and snapped inside the water while he tried to catch it in his mouth.  
  
But instead catching the fish and tasting the sweetness of its meat and blood, he didn`t felt anything nor did he taste something beside the salty water. He looked around and found the fishes disappearing in the water.   
  
Did he now saw things that weren`t there? Just like he dreamed things he never experienced before?  
Was it the virus that kept showing him strange things? It seemed to communicate with his mind which was not a good sign.  
  
He decided to appear on the water surface and met the smile of Claire Redfield while she bowed down in front of him. She put her hand into the water and still smiled at him like an innocent little girl might do.  
  
And like a small girl, she moved her hand inside the water and splashed water into his large face. While clenching his eyes shut his ears picked up the sounds of loud laughs coming from three women. He felt his own lips separating as a smile crossed his own face.  
  
When he opened his eyes, he could see three figures standing in front of him while they laughed. Three figures of three women he knew pretty good. But That third woman usually wasn`t visiting him without that man.  
  
While Valentine seemed to say something to him he looked around the pool – to see no one else. Giving a snort, he turned back at them and furrowed his scaly eyebrows suspiciously.   
  
Then without any warning, something tricked the back of his dorsal fin and caused him to quickly turn his head, together with the upper half of his body, in surprise – just to meet the head of the said missing person before it disappeared into the water, leaving him behind with surprised eyes.  
  
Diving underwater, he tried to catch the wrongdoer. He felt the water brushing against his back, each time when he turned to catch the Captain, he was too slow and Chris Redfield disappeared fro his sight once again.  
  
Growling in funny frustration he felt a peck on his side as he concentrated fully on the muscle of his right side and turned quickly at the grinning Captain, who obviously had to force his laugh back. Shocked by the fact that he just got caught, the Captain quickly surfaced, he followed him.  
  
Right before his head came out of the water, the Captain practically sat down on the middle of his forehead and let his legs hang down while he pushed him out the water, the upper eyes looking up at him in surprise.  
  
The Captain just chuckled and put his right hand on the scaly brows.   
  
“Hey down there, you seem to be okay today. I figured out that it would be nice to train with you, together. Like in the old times where I got you assigned in Alpha Team and had to help you increase your strenght, remember?”  
  
Yeah, in that time you always punched the shit out of me, is all he wanted to say while he rolled his twenty eyes. The rolling didn`t go unnoticed by the Captain as he started to pat his forehead, what led him to close his upper eyelids.  
  
“I see, you`re yourself again. So, Chambers you got it?” the Captain asked while Chambers just nodded with a chuckle.  
  
  
  
  
He didn`t believe that training with them would wake him up again. In the last months he felt like the Virus regained much more strenght than ever before. It was fighting him since the beginning of his transformation. It was attacking his mind and strenghtened his instincts.  
  
He often snapped out and acted without thinking what he did. He even forgot his own name and who he was. He never thought that fighting the virus would be so difficult since it was as stubborn as he was.  
  
He saw things that weren`t there, hallucinations and the frequency of hallucinations increased. The virus was about to dominate his body. As worse he felt as stronger it got. It controlled his hunger, sometimes his sight, his instincts and often even his emotions.   
  
But he had people inside the B.S.A.A. who tried to help him. The Redfield siblings, Valentine and Chambers were a great help to keep his mind and with that his body in control. Without them, he probably would have turned into a mindless monster, a puppet of the Virus, a while ago.  
  
Sometimes he even forgot that he was stuck inside that monsters body. Unlike before, the Captain didn`t stop to believe in him like he did in the old times and that they could develope a cure. That thought had become his deepest wish. Getting human and the chance to live his old life again.  
  
  
  
Even through the medication and drugs didn`t helped him in the slightest, he felt human in mind while training with his Captain. He was giving him all the hope he needed to continue like this. With the practices they did, he had to focus on the muscles of his body instead what was flowing through the veins.  
  
He was still human in mind but he didn`t know how long he would be able to hold on.  
  
  
  
  
The sun was about to sink and disappear behind the horizon when the soldiers of the training ground left inside the building to take a shower.   
  
Valentine, Chambers and Claire Redfield left the fenced in area in which they trained Piers. The Captain remained sitting on the meadow with him by his side while he lifted up his gloved hand to wipe off the sweat droplets from his forehead.  
  
He looked over at the Captain and let out a relaxed breath when he lay down on the smooth grass. It was good to relax the aching muscles a bit with lying them on something smooth.   
  
Redfield looked over at the sunset as a smile suddenly crossed his face. He looked over at him and followed his gaze towards the horizon.   
  
“A special sunset, don`t you think?” the Captain didn`t turn to him.   
  
He just let his ears twitch of their own in response.  
  
“In that moments I am asking myself if I am doing right” he stopped as he looked over and then turned his attention back at the sunset again.  
  
“With the 'fighting against bioterrrism' thing. You know, uncountable things happen in the world each second. Things in which people get killed. No matter if their deaths are caused by a weapon just like a knife or a bullet, by an accident for example with cars, planes, trains or a burning building, by getting attacked by animals, by viruses or bacterias, by medicine or drugs, alcohol, cigarettes, hunger, thirst or any other special cases. You mostly can`t prevent their deaths. You can`t save or take care of every single person. In some cases, I am thinking if I am grown for this responsibility we often have to take. Asking ourselves if we are responsible for their deaths. If we could prevent them hitting by a bullet or infected by a virus. I have to admit, after everything that happened to our fellow comrades -”.  
  
He blinked and looked over at his Captain while his ears straightened as he listened closer.  
  
“I am asking myself if that was my mistake. If I would have acted otherwise, they would still be alive” his Captain looked over at him with a thoughtful face expression.  
  
“Finn would be here, Ben, Carl and Andy. They would hang around like they did in that bar before our mission in Edonia. They would laugh, they would celebrate for his first mission. They had family, Piers. And.... Jeff, Keaton, Marco or Reid... They would all be alive. Because of my mistake, they all had to die. It was my responsibility to keep them alive, as their Captain. And you would be yourself, in your old human body, Piers. You wouldn`t be treaten like a testing subject nor as a monster. This is all my fault and I have to deal with it” he saw his Captain lowering his head as he turned his gaze away.  
  
How he wished he could say something to take off the guilt from his Captain. There was a reason he injected himself. He didn`t want him to think like that. He also wanted to save the people of the word from that C Virus. He gave his old life for them all. For the B.S.A.A., for the future.   
  
It was heartbreaking to hear the tough Co-founder of the B.S.A.A., the legendary Chris Redfield talking like this. He lowered his head slightly and turned at the sunset again.  
  
“And here we are. The tough guy I always used to be is talking with you about this” Redfield let out a huff as he looked up.  
  
“I will never forget his face. It haunts my every nightmare. Fnns face when he turned into a cocoon and reached out for me in his last human moments. I wish I could have helped him and save him. Damn it, he was only 22 years old. Too young to die, just like the others”.  
  
When he turned his head towards the Captain while he used his big clawed hand to push him slightly, he started to nod.  
  
“I know, they chose to be B.S.A.A. Operatives and with that, risking their lifes each day on a mission. But as their Captain I should have acted otherwise.. I only saw that bitch and not my comrades, my family. I truly failed as a Captain, but I won`t let this happen again. After I hunted you and first wanted to end this, I understood that you can`t just run away. You have to face your fate because you have to fight for not only your life, you have to fight for who you are, no matter what you are. To fight not only means to carry a gun or defend yourself with your fists and feet, to fight also means to stay yourself. You need to avoid yourself getting changed”.  
  
He could feel his eyebrows lifting when he widened his many eyes, including the big eye of his chest. The Captain looked at him with a smile and.... was that pride?  
  
“You showed me how to fight, Piers. How to fight the pain of losing someone you are responsible for. How to keep going, no matter how hard it might be. That you have to accept your life and face your fate. You showed me that fighting against bioterorism means more than just killing monsters, a lot more. You taught me to remain calm. And now, you show me how strong willpower can be”.  
  
  
He smiled up at him and pulled the glove ff his hand before he lifted his hand to place it on the scales of his left arm.   
  
  
“I will bring you back, soldier, this way or another. You will always be my partner, I am responsible for you. Don`t look like this, Piers. You know that you aren`t a monster. You will never turn into one because you have the willpower to fight this. You have the will to stay yourself, still human at heart. No matter if you would stay like this. Chamber will find a way to destroy the virus inside of you. And like this, you could still help me out. Maybe with....” he put his hand on his chin.  
  
“With letting me ride your back while we are on our way to our mission? You are pretty fast. Also, your accuracy is still the same with your electrical hits. Think of it, you`re still a soldier. After the B.S.A.A. found out that the virus is cured and that you are still yourself even in that body, they will sign you in. You will go through a special training and then, come back to Alpha Team” he kept his smile.  
  
  
How he wished that this could become true, that he could be the one he used to be even in this body. He had no hope that this could happen, but it would be a nice dream....

 


	21. Chapter D: Field

  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter F: Field**  
  
  
  
  
As more weeks went by, becoming into months after letting the days melt under the alternate appearance of the moon and the sun, as more shrunk his self confidence.   
  
It was hard to admit that slowly but surely his own control loosened due to the effects of the infection which grew in strenght. In the beginning it grew only slowly, but as more time passed, as more days went by, as faster it gained its strenght to fight back.  
  
Fight back for control.   
  
  
It wasn`t only once that he`d snapped out of control after suffering from hunger, it happened more often. Even through he got his food in time every day, he started to get hungry more often. His body was strangely craving for more and more food.   
  
No one could tell why it happened, only speculations could infer some. He wasn`t mutating further since the scientists were able to stop the newly E-Cells forming in the inside of his body.   
  
E-Cells – Electrical Cells that weren`t only communicating with faint strains connected to usual living neighbouring cells around them, but communicating with actual bioelectricity with different intensity.  
  
E-Cells were giving him the ability to form a tremendus amount of blueish electricity which could reach temperatures of over 170 600 Fahrenheit, which was far more than the temperature of an usual lightning.   
  
Because of that, it wasn`t a surprise when he felt burning pain coming up from his insides when he had to keep inside his cage for more than a few days without having the chance to walk around to use some of his saved energy.   
  
He sometimes felt like a dog wanting to get out for a long walk to let out its energy the body formed from the day. His feelings were supported by the fact that he actually acted like an aggressive dog. As soon as a soldier stopped at his cage and was about to put in his large bowl filled with fresh fish he would push his tail against the grids.  
  
If the soldiers never would jump back in surprise, their hands surely would be missing cause of his sudden snap after the bowl.   
  
He didn`t hurt someone yet, but he knew that he will if his condition wouldn`t get any better. It surprised him that the B.S.A.A. still didn`t put him down. Maybe they didn't because if they would try to end his life, his body would fight for it like it once did.   
  
It was because of the fear, the fear that they would cause another outbreak, hundreds or thousands of deaths because of a monster in rampage that ironically was once their top ranking sniper they tried to save.  
  
Irony never was a circumstance in his life, not before the incident happened.   
  
  
There he was, lying in his cage and staring at the water inside his water bowl while waiting for his next meal or his next testing round.   
  
He didn`t thought about anthing, his mind was actually doing better if he stopped to think.   
  
The sudden noise of the opening of the heavy metal door stole his attention as a few soldiers and Captain Chris Redfield stepped inside. They walked their way towards his cage and stopped as he sat up and threw a questioning look at his former Captain.  
  
A smile crossed his face when he looked up at the main eyes.   
  
“Hello Piers. Slept well? I am sorry that I haven`t got any fish but I can tell you, I have something that is much better than fish” he said with a chuckle and nodded at the soldiers whose walked to the door of the cage and opened it slowly.  
  
He lowered his head and slowly snuggled his body through the door before he stopped a few feet away from them, not missing the men readying their shotguns.   
  
The Captain cleared his throat. “We are going to have a new simulation test for you. It is similar to the simulations you went through when you were one of the rookies” he explained.  
  
Another look filled with question and disbelief.  
  
“Well, it is a much bigger stage than you know. Everything is prepared, only for you. You know, we are thinking of a solution for your problem and really want to help you, that`s why we often had meetings and shared our ideas with the scientists. This is one solution we`ve got, the best. Don`t look at me like that, it will help you. The stage is surrounded by a massive fence so, if you snap out of control, you can`t escape that easily. Plus, the scientists managed to develope a sedative that is stong enough to knock you out for a while. It is enough to bring you back, but I don`t think that we will need some”.  
  
The soldiers stepped back as he cocked one of his with scales covered brows right above his main eyes, having to close the smaller secondary eyes around them. He earned a chuckle of the Captain.  
  
“Why? Because you are still my partner and friend. Do you think that I let my friend suffer even more? You know me long enough. Now follow me” he turned his body around and walked forwards.  
  
He hesitated for a moment before he quickly decided to follow him. No wonder, after the fellow soldiers stared to aim their guns at his head.  
  
  
It wasn`t a long walk until they reached the special simulation area Redfield spoke from. He had to admit that it was quite impressive.   
  
A huge area looking like a labyrinth surrounded by giant electrical fences. The walls of the labyrinth were build of massive steel. He could see some Obstacles between some walls. He couldn`t see much from this angle but he could say that it will be hard to traverse them.  
  
“This simulation is about encourage your mind and to let your body using its powers without restrictions. The fences are able to suck in all electricity you can form. The steel walls can withstand your physical strenght. And your body will be forced to face new situatios, you will see”.  
  
When his Capain turned his face towards him, he had to swallow. It was amazing, that was for sure, but he still had this voice inside of him that told him it wouldn`t stand agains his body.   
  
He couldn`t believe that he would be able to use his brain like he always did. He knew that the simulation will be hard.   
  
  
  
The sounds of the running machines around the simulation area echoed through the labyrinth. He slowly snuggled his body through the entrance and stopped. He turned his head to watch the soldiers closing the fence behind him, his heart started to throb even quicker.  
  
The four large red lamps at each edge of the fence changed their color int a light green when his Captain Redfield nodded at him.  
  
“You will get through this, Piers. I am here” he said and stepped back as a female robotic voice came out from the small speaker attachted to different walls inside the labyrinth.  
  
“Simulation Test F6 450 started. Running Code File P4 TCH EV”   
  
The loudness of the mechanic voice caused him to clench his many eyes shut while he shook his head to get off the shrill beeps inside his head. His attention was soon stolen by the noises of electric sparks dancing around the thick wires of the fences.   
  
His many eyes formed a frown when he saw the silhouette of a human man with averange buid that was glowing in a bright yellow color.   
  
_“You are in the middle of a battlefield. Your fellow comrades died while they tried to put down a new species of Biological Weapons created from one of the daughter organizations of the worlds biggest pharmaceutical organization Umbrella Corporation. You feel the emotional loss of your Team but also have to face the new mission: The man that created the new strang of the Virus who caused the Outbreak. He is your main target, catch him or put him down as soon as you can and try to avoid hurting one of the civilians. Kill each Biological Weapon crossing your way without doing much damage. Good luck, soldier”.  
_  
He concentrated his thoughts and looked directly at the silhouette before he threw his tail back against one of the walls. In response, the silhouette quickly turned and ran into the labyrinth.  
  
He pumped his blood into his legs and ran after the silhouette. His claws dug into the stony earth underneath him while he used the ending of his tail to balance his body as he was forced to run through tight corners.   
  
The bright figure in front of him made sharp turns and quickly disappeared in one of the dark transitions. Luckily he was able to follow quickly. He used his hint legs to jump against the front walls in order to quicken his speed inside the corners.   
  
His breathing increased when he slowly got close to the figure that obviously noticed that sharp turns didn`t slowed down its persecutor. He furrowed his eyes and wide mouth into a grin when he shortened the distance to just a few feets.   
  
He was about to make his final jump at the target before another, much larger figure appeared right in front of his eyes. The simulation wasn`t just about a few holograms. He understood is as soon as the huge monster figure actually hit him with its large fist and caused his body to fall backwards.  
  
With wide surprised eyes he quickly got up on his feet again, frustrated watching the bright man disappearing around the corner right behind the monster. He gritted his teeth together and jumped against the B.O.W., digging his long claws into the head of the form before it broke underneath him into thousand tiny pieces.  
  
Without wondering about that, he quickly followed around the corner and tried to catch up to the target which wasn`t easy since more and more monster forms appeared from another ways of the labyrinth.   
  
With fast movements he managed to put down all of them with his claws before he continued to chase down the main target.   
  
He jumped over a wall and met nothing but smoke, black smoke that covered everything above the large walls of the area. Great, no chance to make the target out like this.  
  
He lowered his head and jumped down as he tried to smell any scent. Nice try, but the silhouettes didn`t had any scent on them. With a frustrated growl he started to run through the corridors, stopping and looking inside each corridor he passed by.   
  
More different monsters started to cross his way and he found himself having a hart time to put them down while he had to be careful with the walls plus keeping the main target in front of his eyes.   
  
Soon enough, claws didn`t helped him to defend himself. Without the use of his bioelectricity he also had to use his tail and his mouth. They tasted like roasted rubber but he enjoyed the crushing of the enemy between his fangs.   
  
He turned into another corridor which was much bigger than the others. Different forms with different colors appeared inside the corridor. Forms of monsters, civilians such as kids and women as well as soldiers.   
  
Seeing them as ally he jumped over them and put down the monster forms while crossing the corridor. It was only then when he noticed his tail pushing the human forms apart while he concentrated on the happening in front of his eyes.   
  
The cries of the broken silhouettes filled his ears as he stopped for a moment to realize that he just would had hurt innocent people just because he couldn`t concentrate what he was doing with his tail. The frustration inside his heart started to grow with each step, each kill of the monster silhouettes and each corridor he crossed without finding the main target again.   
  
With the growing frustration he felt, more and more smoke started to fill the area. His nose had a hard time with smelling through the stinging stench of the black smoke. The picture of the dark walls of the labyrinth in front of his many eyes started to change.   
  
Small plants started to grow on the walls, covering the most part of the ground underneath his feet while he saw rats crawling into the tiny hohles underneath the walls. He blinked his eyes and stopped in front of a large black tree without leaves.  
  
He saw the tree once before but in that moment he couldn`t know from where. He focused on his mission again and ran around the tree through the corridors.   
  
He dug his claws into the sidewalls and crawled over the civilian forms and turned around the corner. He stopped in place when he saw the main target standing there, obviously waiting for him before it turned around and started to flee again.  
  
With a loud frustrated growl he jumped down on the ground and used all his strenght to run after it. As closer he got as stronger grew an intense stench. He furrowed his eyes while coming closer to the figure, jumping and running around the thin corners, snuggling his long body through the thinner corridors while his spikes and outgrowths scratched the walls.   
  
The stench almost became unbearable when he shortened the distance once again. He reached out his right hand and punched the silhouette against the wall of the crossing corridor before he came into a stop only a few feet away.   
  
A grin was forming in his face when he approached it. It quickly died when he saw an actual face on the silhouettes face. Blonde eyebrows, the skin of a man in his middle fourties, lips formed a frown while he was wearing black sunglasses. A streak of his blonde hair fell forwards on his forehead.   
  
His many eyes looked at the man that was slowly standing up, his tail stiffening itself behind him before it landed on the ground. The man chuckled like a devil.  
  
“You`re too late, you won`t save them. You can`t save them. It`s the new world, a new order is getting up. Humanity will change, it will only become stronger. Survival of the Fittest, you know that”.  
  
Were those simulation silhouettes supposed to talk, and that with an actual mans voice? The voice belonged to Albert Wesker, but he was dead wasn`t he? He was killed by Chris Redfield and Sheva Almoar inside that vulcano years ago. This was surreal.  
  
The chuckling changed into a dark laughter when the man slowly stood up and he found himself unable to move.  
  
“You will see, you can`t do anything, they will all die”.  
  
Those repeating words echoed through his mind as he furrowed his brows and lifted his hand to end it. His claws cut through the silhouette body with Weskers face as it broke into large pieces and fell down on the ground.   
  
To his surprise, the pieces didn`t disappeared like the others. The bright parts covered the ground and when he stepped back, he felt something warm and wet covering the feet of his hint legs. He turned his head to the direction and saw the red liquid flowing over the ground towards him before it formed a huge pool underneath his legs.   
  
He opened his eyes wide, all of them, when he saw the source of the pool of blood. Soldiers, soldiers whose were dressed in the usual B.S.A.A. uniforms. He scanned the corpses and took a step forwards, his claws searching the wet ground before they bumped against something smooth.  
  
He stopped and lowered his head to see the dead body of his former Captain Chris Redfield and his sister Claire Redfield. He didn`t knew before that his eyes would open that wide or that his heart could beat that fast as he quickly stepped back in pure horror.   
  
Those faces. Eyes and mouths wide open, mirroring the pain and cruelty that happened to them, skin pale, as pale as the scales of a great white shark, hairs covered in blood. The hill of corpses reminded him of something that was keeping him suffer since months... Was he hallucinating again?  
  
Thousand things ran through his already weakened mind. The noise of small footsteps caused him to turn his body towards the empty corridor behind him while he pushed his tail aside to see more.  
  
He lifted up his hand to turn his upper body towards the direction. His claws landed on something small, a box, and pushed it aside. Its cap fell down as tiny rods started to move and hit the thread above them.   
  
The song of the musical box started to play a sad theme. His ears straightened on top of his head while the fins inside them stretched out to listen closer.   
  
He lifted up his head towards the source of the footsteps again and saw the smooth legs of a woman. His eyes wandered upwards, following the violet cloth, the long red scarf and the permissive neck until they stopped on the face of the asian woman. Short black hair, plush red lips, a thin face and silver earrings.   
  
The woman that was the cause of everything that happened to him. The cause of his mutation, the ending of his usual life when he was forced to break his skin with that needle, she was the cause of the outbreak in China. She carried the guilt of thousand of deaths.   
  
Thousand pictures went through his mind when he gritted his teeth together while shaking his head and moving his body to try to get comfortable again. Pictures of the old Alpha Team, of his comrades turning into Napads in front of his eyes, of his rampaging Captain chasing her as if his life would depend on it, of himself turning and killing people.   
  
The slight laugh of her finally clicked his mind as his eyes opened wide. His pupils shrunk into slots, his body relaxed, his heartrate sank with his breathing, his mouth closed.  


  
There were no throughts going through his mind as he looked up with red colored eyes, the eyes of a mnster that would only follow its instincts.

  
  


 

 


	22. Chapter G: Two Sides Of A Body

**Chapter G: Two Sides Of A Body**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His head lowered slightly, the many red eyes still focused at the small figure of the grinning asian woman in front of him around 60 feet away. The long, reptilian tail lifted up in the air as he opened his wide mouth and let out a dark roar. The still grinning woman turned and ran through the corridor before she disappeared behind the wall as he ordered his legs to move forwards while roaring after her.  
  
Tiny electrical sparks showed up from his skin and danced on the sclaes all over his body as his legs pushed his massive body through the walls, his long greyish spikes leaving deep scratches inside the walls without getting damaged in the slightest while he chased down the woman, furious animalistic eyes completely focused at his new prey.  
  
The smaller woman was slow but chose to flee through much smaller and narrowly corridors. While she had no trouble running through them with her slim human body, he had trouble and pushed his body through them while his arms, legs and tail pressed against the walls around him with a strong force and broke them in order to snuggle his sake like body through them.   
  
The furious loud roars didn`t stop her as she jumped out the way and started to head towards the exit point where the others were already waiting. While she ran, she turned her head back to him and gave him a malicious smile. With a furious monster on rampage at her heels, she hurried over to the fence while the walls around her started to fall down due to the massive strenght he obsessed.  
  
After figuring that the walls slowed him down even more, he stopped and ripped out a large debris of the walls to throw it after the woman. The large piece of the steel wall hit the walls of the next corridor and formed a way of destroyed debris for him to easily walk through without having to struggle.   
  
The woman was gone, but instead, his thin pupils landed on the soldiers waiting behind the fence with shocked faces.   
  
Having another prey to hunt after his old one disappeared of his sight, he opened his mouth wide and gathered the electricity inside his stomach, white smoke leaving the small pores of his skin underneath the scales before he let out a large ball of lightning, sending it towards them.   
  
The soldiers quickly jumped back as the lightning ball hit the fence and exploded into millions of tiny sparks that were burning everything they touched. Black burning marks appeared on the ground and wires, but the electrical fence resistet.  
  
Even more furious, his hands pressed down the debris of the walls as he straightened his body and faced them with red raging eyes.   
  
His ears flickered forwards when the Captain yelled out in frustration as he walked forwards from behind the soldiers whose just jumped back.  
  
“What the hell happened?” he asked loudly as he stopped and looked directly into his direction, the usual face expression disappearing and being replaced by pure shock.  
  
He swayed his tail against the remaining walls around him, crashing them before it lifted up into the dust. Twenty red animalistic eyes glared at the small soldiers behind the fence. The long split tongue slipped out of his mouth and licked over the dry lips before it struck out and danced in the air in order to increase his smelling.  
  
The two tips of the wet tongue picked up the scent of fear and shock as he forced his heart to beat quicker to cause more sparks dancing above his scales while the blueish fins of his whole body started to lit up in a bright blue color.  
  
With another loud roar, he forced his legs to catapultate him towards the soldiers behind the fence. The bright blueish sparks of his body send out smaller lightning balls to the fence in hope to fry it or turn out the electricity due short circuit.  
  
As soon as the lightning balls touched the electric wires, they lit up even more before disappearing insides the fence while the usual electricity seemed to leave. The walls cracked and fell to the side when he dug the claws of his large hands and feet in the steel while he pushed his body over them.  
  
“READY THE SEDATIVES!” he heard the Captain yell at his soldiers while his secondary reptilian eyes closed as he used his main eyes to stare at them for more accuracy.   
  
Two glowing eyes with slot pupils stared down at the big weapons the soldiers grabbed from the small shed-like woodened house and he picked up his pace as they readied them and aimed right at his head.   
  
Both sides shot in the same time, the soldiers fired their sedatives while he let out another wave of bioelectricity.   
  
Against his hope, the bioelectricity simply disappeared at the fence once again as it sucked in all the energy. But the sedatives flew through the wires of the fence without slowing down as they hit the scales of his neck and face. They simply rained off his skin without leaving any scratches on his scales.  
  
With a wide malicious grin he continued to run towards them while his electrical organ already readied the next attack. The Captain growled in frustration while the soldiers started to panic and fired at him once again, hoping that the sedatives would hit him and finally end his rampage before he could hurt or even kill someone.  
  
And again, all the sedatives that crossed the fence simply rained off his skin as soon as they touched his thick scales. He jumped forwards and stopped onto the bigger walls of the labyrinths` entrance before he straightened his upper body while his stomach started to swell as white smoke left the tiny pores of his skin underneath the scales.  
  
The soldiers backed off in shock as the Captain finally got the solution and grabbed one of the sedative weapons and aimed it right at one of the pores between the scales the smoke came out from. The stomach was still growing and readying another blast.  
  
He closed his right eye and fired the sedative-gun. The small syringe was catapultated outside the gun as it flew through the wires of the fence directly at his chest before it hit one of the pores and congested it as it quickly pushed its liquid inside his pulsating blood system.  
  
The main eyes grew wide in response to the strange liquid as he opened all of his eyes, the plates of his chest finally moving when the only eye inside the middle of his chest started to open wide. The pupil of that biggest eye grew wide open and pushed the pure red retina with orange specks in it aside, moving irritated.  
  
The wide mouth opened as white smoke left through the windpipe and formed a dust around his body while he fell backwards with a pained shrill scream.   
  
Redfield frowned and lowered his gun as he opened both eyes, his mouth going downwards as he lowered his head sadly. “I am sorry I had to do that, Piers” he muttered under his breath.  
  
For a moment, no noise came out from the dust that formed around the place and covered everything inside it.   
  
The Captain took a step forwards and looked at the dust, waiting for the sedative to finally work before they would open the fence and walk to his sleeping body between the debris.   
  
The soldiers followed his example and stepped forwards with unsure steps without lowering their weapons as they aimed inside the dust.   
  
They stopped at the fence as black smoke appeared inside the white dust and slowly pushed it aside. The soldiers quickly lined up next to their Captain, ready to shoot, bodies tense.   
  
Cracking noises filled the air and echoed through the closer area as tiny blueish sparks appeared within the black smoke, dancing in the air like tiny flying insects.  
  
Rough and dark wheezes repressed the sparkling sounds as the birds on the trees started to fly away, fleeing into each direction with loud screams.   
  
The Captains eyes grew wider as he straightened his body and swung his tail through the dust, pushing the smoke away. His body was smoking through the tiny pores, his eyes redder and angrier than before, having no pupil inside them as they glared down at the tiny people behind the fence.  
  
With each exhalation, black smoke was leaving his mouth as he opened it slightly while letting his tongue glide over his lips to wet them before speaking up.   
  
  
“YOU WILL B-U-R-N!!!!” he roared in a dark, distorted and inhuman voice, causing the soldiers and their Captain to jump in shock as he opened his mouth wider while his massive body pushed itself even closer to them.   
  
The Captain quickly turned his head. “BACK OFF!!” he ordered and let the others backing off quickly before he followed their example, eyes trained on the happening in front of them as his entire chest and its eye started to glow in blue and red colors before the mouth opened fully and lifted up its tongue, revealing two new hohles inside the smooth flesh.  
  
Everyone expected electricity coming out of the hohles, but no one ever expected that it was fire that left the exit hohles inside the gums in a giant firestorm. The blueish glowing fire was much hotter than usual fire, melting the steelth walls and very soon the wires of the fence.   
  
The ears of special training kicked in as the soldiers quickly jumped on the ground, lying their bodies flat on the earth as the fire burned the air right above them. It stopped as soon as he closed his wide mouth as red eyes scanned the surroundings for signs of his prey.  
  
“Captain!!! Your vest!” the new lieutnant of Redfield exclaimed in shock.  
  
Redfield quickly got up and unzipped his burning vest before he threw it to the ground. He looked back up at his former partner that lost his mind and gritted his teeth.   
  
“Shit, why isn`t the sedative working?” he muttered under his breath and took a step forwards, lifting up both his arms into the air before talking loudly.  
  
“Piers, it`s me, your Captain! You need to calm down now!”  
  
He lowered his head towards the small bulky person and roared at him once again before he started to move his legs and walk towards him. The soldiers tried to stop their Captain, trying to prevent him doing a huge mistake, but he didn`t listened at them and continued.  
  
“I know you can fight this, Piers! Don`t let the virus win, we all are believing in you!”  
  
As he made his way towards the melted fence and the small figures standing behind it, the sedative finally did its job as he started to stumble. His tail swayed through the air and hit the remaining debris before it landed on the ground and was dragged by the rest of his body.   
  
The many red eyes had a hard time keeping open as the soldiers finally understood what their Captain planned.  
  
“Don`t do this! Listen to me! You can still make it out!”   
  
Huge feet stopped in front of him as one of them lifted up and grabbed him with violent force before Redfield felt his body crashed and lifted up into the air. A faint cry escaped his dry lips.  
  
He muttered something unintelligible while the claws dug into his stomach, letting him bleed inside the tight grip as red droplets dropped onto the earth underneath him. He opened his eyes with a groan and watched the red main eyes slowly gaining back the large pupils before they slowly closed.  
  
The grip loosened and let him fall to the ground before the massive body followed and remained on the ground, unmoving.   
  
The soldiers quickly got to their Captain, the Lieutnant kneeling down at his side and pressing his hands on the gash to prevent him loosing more blood while the others got help.   
  
“Captain! Hang in there, the doctors will come soon! Keep awake” he said while gently slapping the cheeks of his Captain who had a hard time keeping awake.  
  
The remaining soldiers stood by the sleeping large body to watch over him in case he would stand up again.  
  
Soon, scientists and people dressed in casual uniforms quickly ran to them and helped bringing the wounded Captain inside the medical centre of the building before the others managed to get the body into the base.  
  
  


 

 


	23. Chapter H: The Antivirus

**Chapter H: The Antivirus  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Faint bubbles left the side of his wide mouth as he slightly opened his right, blueish main eye. Everything was a blur, a mixture of blueish and greenish colors covering the faint colors of metal walls of a room behind a large sized window. White bizarre human figures stood behind a window, seemingly staring straight at him and waiting for a move.  
  
Even through everything was numb and dizzy, he could make out the following words of the angry but familiar voice screaming at those figures in that room.  
  
“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?” Redfield yelled at the mechanics as he came out of the evelator and pushed his way through the group of scientists that surrounded the control panel while looking at the window of the dark room that was holding a giant glass tube.   
  
He was used in his casual wear as he winced and stopped when the man dressed in a white lab coat turned at him, obviously the head doctor, he thought.   
  
“Mr. Redfield?” the said man asked.  
  
Redfield straightened his body and catched his breath as a small sweat droplet ran down his forehead.   
  
“WHY DID YOU PUT HIM INTO THIS SIMULATION? DID YOU KNOW THAT HE WASN`T STABLE?” he roared at him furious. He wasn`t able to calm down, not after what happened. Everyone could see in which mood the Captain was.  
  
“We didn`t know that he wasn`t stable, no one knew. But don`t worry, that won`t happen again” the doctor answered with such a calm voice, that just pissed him down even further.   
  
He frowned when he noticed Redfields' angry glare.   
  
“He is heavily drugged to avoid more destruction in our building. The Virus is stronger than we expected. I guess, we have no other choice but to use the Antivirus, finally”.  
  
He could see Redfield straightening his body and wincing before he placed his gloved hand over the bandaged wound of his torso underneath his clothes. More sweat droplets were forming on his forehead and cheeks.   
  
“That is too risky! You don`t know what it does to him”.  
  
  
Through the blur he could see the doctor turning towards him, looking at him through the window before he nodded slowly.   
  
Against the protest of the Alpha Teams` Captain, he felt something flowing through the wires hooked up at his skin between the scales into his blood system. Before he could take another sip of the broth tube held in in order to filter the oxygen, he felt a burning sensation spreading out his entire body through the veins.   
  
Instantly, he clenched his eye shut again and gritted his teeth while wishing that the sharp burning pain would fade as soon as possible. His ears rang, his head started to hurt, his heartbeat quickened unnaturally, his breathing inside the water increased, his muscles cramped while he felt like his entire body would explode each passing second like the body of an infected J'avo.   
  
Through the ringing in his ears, he could hear more yells within the room but was too busy with holding up the pain as further listening. It became unbearable and he found himself arching his back against the glass of the tube before he started to curl his tail around his body and placing his hands over his chest, holding his aching heart.   
  
He would of open his mouth wide open and cry out as loud as he could but his lips refused to move. Through the rumors inside the room, he could hear a loud and clear alarm coming out the speakers as the pain only worsened. He felt as is thousand thick needles would poke the insides of his flesh, his organs and thick arteries while his muscles started to shake violently inside the tube  
  
  
Then the pain was over. It ended as quick as it started. When he slowly opened his eyes, he found himself being in a large hall surrounded by red and brown walls. Pulsating giant veins were covering the walls like the web of a spider. He furrowed his brows and looked down at himself, noticing that he was standing on two legs.   
  
Actually, he had developed human fingers, hands, smooth human skin, toes, feet, everything he saw at himself was human. Even through he didn`t wore anything but his skin he could see that it was his old body with the faint scars he got from different missions, standing in a strange hall with temperatures over 117 Fahrenheit.  
  
The air was hot and wet, which turned breathing into a difficult biological process. He looked around and almost jumped in surprise when a male voice echoed through the darkness of the hall.  
  
 _“I see, you`re finally awake. Nice to meet you”_  
  
It was a voice he only heard from tape recordings or videos – of himself. He realized that it was his own voice, only rougher and darker. He turned his head to meet a human figure standing a few feet behind his location.  
  
It was a young man, in his middle twenties, with short brown hair, pouty lips and his body built similar to his own. Only the eyes were different. The same shape, but instead of having the hazel color, he developed pure red eyes – The same eyes Albert Wesker once had.  
  
The man moved his lips into a grin and let out a dark chuckle.   
  
_“Surprised to see me?”_ he asked in a sarcastic tone that already started to piss his host off.  
  
He furrowed his eyes and looked at him angrily. “You are the enhanced C-Virus, am I right? What are you doing here? What the hell do you want from me? God damn it, piss off!”.   
  
He felt the heart of his fake body starting to quicken, the increased blood pressure causing the veins to pulsate even harder.  
  
The virus just shook his head slightly and put his right hand on his side before smiling up again.   
  
_“So many questions in a few seconds. Yes, I am the virus. I am the improvement of your own. I embody strenght, electrical power and immortality. I am only helping you, why are you resisting?”_  
  
“Fuck yourself and get out my body! I don`t need you” he balled his hands into fists, readying his body to fight against himself. The hell would he let that virus stay inside his body, snapping his mind out before it would take over the control and do whatever it wanted.  
  
The virus snorted and started to walk towards him, arms still trained on his sides.   
  
_“Piers, I think you have to learn one thing: Never fight against yourself. I am a part of you since the needle broke through your skin, allowing the liquid to get part of your body. I am the most important part of you that is giving you the power to survive underwater, to create electricity in order to defend yourself and to break down rocks, you can`t live without me anymore. I am the one that keeps your heart beating, your veins pulsating, your lungs breathing, your kidneys filtering, your stomach digesting, your liver detoxifying and your muscles moving. If I die, your body will give up and you will die too. I can`t understand why you don`t see that”_  
  
This calm dark voice really got at his nerves. But the fact that he was showing himself finally after all the time was telling him that he was right, at least in part. He was about to die. They must have given him the Antivirus, the one they developed months ago but didn`t used it before because of the risk.   
  
He was dying and no one could know what would happen next.  
  
The virus stared at him and huffed before he stopped right in front of him. Now he realized that the Virus` body was slightly taller than his.  
  
 _“It still isn`t too late, my friend. We both are a part of one person, one being that`s truly misunderstood by the world. Help me and we both will survive as one individual. With your help, I have the opportunity to fight the Antivirus and destroy its nucleic acids. Without them, it won`t cause any problems and our body will recover. I promise you that I am making you stronger, smarter and invulnerable”._  
  
  
  
When the virus lifted up its right reddish scarred hand to holding it up in the air between them, he lowered his head and looked at it for a moment. Hundreds thoughts flooded his mind while his brain registered the facts.   
  
He lifted up his own hand and grabbed the hand of the virus while lifting up his head to face him.   
  
“You`re right. We both are one person, one individual. With your help, I could survive and live on... But there is something I can`t let happen...” he looked into the surprised red eyes while the virus cocked a brow before claws grew out of his right hands` fingers.  
  
He knew that this body was only the reflection of his deepest inner condition. It was a tool he could use to express himself.  
  
He pulled at the hand he still was holding and rammed the claws into the chest of the virus, turning them inside his body to pierce everything important. The virus opened his red eyes wide before he spit out blood and arched his back.  
  
He pulled out his claws again before he pulled him to his chest, putting his lips to the virus ears before whispering.   
  
“I am sorry, I am still a soldier at heart. I can`t risk killing even more people. I would rather be dead than working with you....”.  
  
He let go of him and stepped aside as the body of the virus fell forwards on the ground. Soon enough, a red pool of blood was forming around the body as the virus struggled to keep alive.   
  
The reddish blood changed into a black color as it melted the fake body of the virus into a thick black liquid and build up a large head. He looked at it with shocked eyes while he quickly backed off. He had no idea what the virus planned to do.  
  
The black liquid formed a skull as the two eye hohles started to glow reddish. It opened its large jawbone and flew right towards him. He couldn`t run away from it so he stood there and closed his eyes to concentrate on the memories that kept him still sane and human as the giant skull closed its jawbone around him and choked him down.  
  
  
His many eyes shot open due to the loud beeping sound of the machines. His chest rose and fell in a quick pace while he tried to move his arms, legs and tail but found out that he was strapped down on something.  
  
When he turned his head to the side he met the dimn lights of the ceiling. The walls seemed greyish with a few pictures attached at them. There were a few small tables with medical stuff he knew ffrom the laboratory. The various machines he was hooked up to were signaling his vitals. As far as he knew they showed that he was doing okay.   
  
Living inside a laboratory for such a long time also had its good sides as he learned the basics about that medical stuff.   
  
The fact that it wasn`t a laboratory or a testing room was calming him down greatly as he heard the fast beeping slowing down along with his heartbeat and breaths.  
  
He lay his head down on the table again before noticing that he actually felt bad. Even through the machines are telling him that he was doing fine, he felt pretty sick.   
  
His stomach was curling up, his lungs were aching with each breath he took, his heart was beating too strong so each pulse was pressing against the walls of his veins and his bladder, gosh he couldn`t describe the pain he felt.   
  
It was like he was holding up his urine for multiple days, true horror.   
  
He didn`t noticed it before but something unfamiliar was moving, and it came from his face. He rolled his eyes forwards where his nose was and met the large image of his horn, which he was used to, but when he saw two thick rope-like antennas coming out of behind his nostrils he almost freaked out again.  
  
His tongue slit out of his closed mouth and flickered in the air as a response to the raising panic while the tips of the split tongue picking up the scents around him.  
  
His eyes followed the soft skin of the antennas and stopped at his hint leg where it`s end was lying. Such a long antenna, he never saw something like that before. It was like he grew a long beard, a moveable beard without hair. He could see many needle-like spikes growing out of its tip, purple in color, seemingly sharp. For what did he grow out such a thing?  
  
What else did he grow?   
  
The beeping became louder.  
  
Did the Virus took over the control and made him into a more dangerous monster?  
  
The loud beeping already rang through his ears.  
  
What will they do? They obviously couldn`t kill him when he grew new things at his body, will he now live the rest of his life strapped on a table in one room until he dies from senility?  
  
The door opened as people quickly got inside.  
  
He will loose his own sanity if they will do. He will stay a monster forever.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as a warm bulky hand touched the tip of his nose, the thumb slightly stroking over the nostril as his eyes wandered over to the person. It was his Captain, and he was smiling down at him.  
  
Two nurses stopped at his large body and started to check on the machines while the Captain tried to calm him down.  
  
“Whoa there Piers, you are save in here. This isn`t a testing room, this is one of the old training rooms for the rookies. We had to renovate it so you can stay here for a little while”.

 


	24. Chapter I: Way To Live Again

**Chapter I: Way To Live Again**  
  
  
  
  
His eyes stared up at the Captains face. He practically looked miserable. He obviously didn`t sleep for a while, he guessed that he didn`t sleep probably for days, due to the black rings underneath his eyes. He looked sore and weak. But who could blame him? He was still healing.   
  
The Captain noticed the questioning and fearfull eyes as well as the tongue slithing out from between the lips as he smiled warmly while his hand stopped underneath the first secondary eye, causing it to close slightly as the other eyes stared right up at him with large growing pupils.  
  
“The doctors injected you with the Antivirus. Against the theory of you being killed or mutating further, the scientists measured the bases of the DNA`s double helix of the Enhanced C-Virus of your blood cells and figured out that the Antivirus extinguished every trace of the Virus. In other words: You are cured, Piers”.  
  
This truly was calming him down, a bit.   
  
Why did he grew those antennas? What else did he grow? What will come next? Could he mutate further without holding the virus inside his body?   
  
His muscles of his strapped down tail started to press against the strapes, trying to move and showing his inner fear. The new antennas coming out from behind his nostrils started to swing in the air wildly, almost getting curled up with the many wires attached to his body.  
  
One of the nurses gave the Captain a frown as he nodded and grabbed the chair from the edge of the room and pulled it to him before sitting down on it to be in the same size as his fellow soldier, who was strapped down on the cold large table.  
  
He looked at the antennas and moved both of his hands over to them before picking up the middle of both, looking back at him with a smile.   
  
“May I? I don`t want you to hurt yourself” he said in a calming voice.   
  
Some of his eyes flickered over to the antennas while the rest stayed at his Captains face.   
  
“You are wondering because of your new antennas, aren`t you?” the smile was calming him down again. It was making him feel better that someone understood him, at least in part.  
  
“It is simple, Piers. Because the virus finally left your body, it had to develope new mechanism to replace its powers. You are still able to produce a small amount of bioelectricity, but not as before. And you are not able to produce fire anymore. The strenght the virus gave your muscles faded slightly and to keep the balance, your system changed itself. Most parts of your body are working like usual but I guess, you need to figure out how to use them” he explained.  
  
Great, he couldn`t snap out like before, that truly were good news. But it didn`t help him to feel happy again. He still wasn`t human, he still felt like a monster after all.   
  
His eyes wandered down as a rough sigh left his lips before he lay his head back down against the table.  
  
His bladder still felt like it would explode every passing moment and his stomach wasn`t doing much better. How he wished he could develope vocal cords to speak up, to get the ability to talk with them. He probably would scream for a bowl and a toilet right now.   
  
He couldn`t help but to let out a soft whimper, watching the others frowning as they changed looks. While the Captain obviously worried the worst, the nurses looked down at him while they paid attention to his body language.  
  
He moved his legs against the strapes to press the knees together while pulling his elbows against his sides.   
  
When the nurses cocked their brows and nodded to each other in understandment he could see the Captain still worrying about him and standing up. The Captain never was a type for understanding the most awkward but natural things...  
  
“What the hell is wrong with him?” he asked with a frown on his face.  
  
He could of die in shame as the nurses chuckled slightly with covering their mouths with their hands before speaking up to his Captain, giving him an anused look.   
  
“It`s nothing serious, really. He just needs help right now” the younger, blonde nurse answered while the other couldn`t stop her chuckling.  
  
The Captain raised a brow and looked over at his partner again before giving the nurses a questioning look. One of them shook her head slightly. She couldn`t help but to smile innocently.  
  
“Well, his body is washing out the rest of the Antivirus, he needs help to release it, you know” she teased further.  
  
A very warm but uncomfortable feeling started to swell up his insides as he rolled his eyes. He would of blush instantly but given his condition as an inhuman being, his antennas started to curl up at his sides while his stomach coiled up its insides.   
  
Redfield silenced for a moment and opened his mouth without saying a word. He closed it again and turned as he blinked his eyes. He could swear that he saw the color of his Captains face getting redder. So awkward..  
  
“Uhm... Yeah. I get it now, well...I.... I will.....Leave then. I will be right back, Piers” he said, coughing awkwardly as his feet already started to turn and bring him out of the room until one of the nurses cleared her throat.  
  
“Mr. Redfield, as someone with the same gender who lived his whole life with doing that, you have enough experience and that makes you the perfect candiate for this job. Besides, holding such a big bowl would be no problem for a man with your build” she said and walked towards him.  
  
Against the many “buts” he stuttered, she winked at him before whispering into his ear. “This might take a little while, enjoy”.   
  
They pressed a large bowl into his hands before leaving the room and closing the door behind them as they continued to chuckle and leaving the corridor.  
  
There the legendary Captain Redfield stood, stunned, with a large bowl in his hands and turning to his fellow soldier in an awkward silence. He looked over at his Captain and swallowed thickly before letting his head fall back against the table, pressing his many eyes closed while wishing to die in place.  
  
  
  
  
  
Weeks later.  
  
After he spend most of the time with throwing the shit out of his stomach after eating as much as his belly could hold and pissing so much hat he could fill up a whole swimming pool, curling in his newly build smooth bed in his newly renovated room in the headquarters of the B.S.A.A., his body slowly recovered from the aftermath of the Antivirus they injected him with.  
  
And truly – the Virus was gone, completely. He couldn`t feel the dangerous desire to hunt or to kill anymore, nor did he hear any voices within his head, he was like he remembered living beforethe fateful needle broke his skin down in the underwater facilty of the hatred organization Neo Umbrella.  
  
Despite his head aching each day, he felt more human than ever before with his new body. His mind worked fully, he could even think logically again. Doing math tasks with his Captain, his sister or Jill Valentine wasn`t difficult anymore since he could concentrade fully on the task.  
  
Despite the awkwardness that rose between him and the Captain when it came to the usual “Toilet-desires”, their friendship grew and soon enough, they became closer than to anyone else. He couldn`t describe how it felt like, it was a warm feeling inside his heart that would infect every tissue of his insides before smoothing down his quick beating large heart.  
  
He was glad, more than glad that his stomach was doing better, not having to throw up anymore. Everyone welcomed it since after each time he had to, the whole room was smelling like pure acid and old fish. It wasn`t something someone would enjoy. It was making him feel like a reptile that had trouble digesting its meal. Only he legendary Chris Redfield was there, despite the stench, and would help him go through it. His soldier had, after all, turned himself for the sake f the world, humanity, and for him. How could he leave him alone like this?  
  
The B.S.A.A. had every right to put him under observation. It wasn`t bothering him anymore since he became used to it. After the Virus was gone, his body also developed the typical weak spots again.   
  
The hard armor around his joints, specifically around his knees and elbows, developed back, leaving smooth flesh behind but giving him an improved possibility of movement. The blueish fins became leathered and very thick, it was hard to rip or cut them apart. Only a small amount of blueish bioelectricity was sparkling up within his blueish veins, but not compareable like before.  
  
His scales that worked like an individual armor shrunk by twice while his body grew a skin compareable to a chain armor of tiny scales. The most beautiful thing on them was the fact that they were shimmering in a bright, beautiful silver in the sunlight while being wet.  
  
His body was lacking of strenght. In the beginning, he had trouble standing up or walking around. His legs and arms would shake with the immense effort to hold up his weight. The special training the B.S.A.A. signed him in was hard but as a soldier he would go through it. It was helping his muscles to grow without the help of the Virus but with own willpower and practice.  
  
And, of course, his Captain was with him with each step he did and with each practice he had to do, eyeing his movements critically and even pushing him further in order to help increasing his willpower.   
  
But to compensate the weaknesses, his body also found a way to increase its strenghts. His tongue grew much longer like before, giving him the chance to smell and feel much better than before since the tiny pimple-like outgrowths on the surface of his tongue were sending much more informations to his smelling organ, similar to the Jacobson organs of snakes. Also, his sight was slightly increase. His pupils could grow much bigger than before, giving him the chance to see perfectly at night because his retina could catch every trace of light through the thight lens. The muscles of his long tail grew bigger to let him swim with much more power and speed.  
  
Building up new tendons, tissue and muscles was helping his pain to fade. It wouldn`t take long to make his body fit again. The heads of the B.S.A.A. Were even thinking of a solution for him to stay a soldier – in another body, another form but far more possibilities.   
  
No human soldier could climb up a wall, none of them could dive underwater and filter the oxygen, which was giving him the chance to stay hidden and attack the enemy with surprise. None of them had such a massive and large body that was still capable of destroying large thngs such as ships, helicopters, planes or tanks. Even through the electricity was out of question, he could still use the acid of his stomach to attack larger B.O.W.s.   
  
It made sense that the headquarters of the North American Branch of the Bioterrorism Security Assesstment Alliance tried everything to keep him alive – and in control, even through he had killed people in the beginning.  
  
He understood that point, clearly. Despite of hating the new body at the beginning he became used to it, accepted it and somehow started to like it, just slightly. No matter what Neo Umbrella did to him, he was still a soldier, a man who carried the heart of a fighting spirit. He would never stop to fight them, not in the past, not in the present. He would take advantage of his new condition.  
  
  
  
  
 _Growlllllllllll_   
  
  
Once again on this day, even through it was only 7 am, he was hungry. He stood up from where he was lying and pushed his legs and arms forward, leaving the great bed build of countless sheets, pillows and blankets.   
  
He opened his mouth wide while his tongue glid over the sharp, pure white long fangs before he closed it again.   
  
He let his head wander around the large room. It was much more comfortable now, not like before in that cage. He had a large window going through the wall with six doors to open whenever he wished to breath fresh air from the forest behind the building. There was no water bowl but a large water dispenser that could save more than 1000 litres of fresh salty water – he loved it.  
  
The walls were colored in a smooth green, the color of fresh grass. The scent of the room also reminded of a freshley cut meadow. It wasn`t a surprise to him that his tongue automatically slithered out from between his lips to catch more and more of that great scent.   
  
Taking a short break at the water dispenser, he walked outside through the corridor towards the office room of his Captains sister Claire.   
  
He stopped and pushed down the small door latch before he pushed the door open with the tip of his nose. His many curious eyes met two blueish ones once the red haired woman turned to meet him with a smile.  
  
“Good morning, Nivans. Already awake huh?” she chuckled before putting down the papers she was holding before.   
  
“Gimme five minutes please. I have to finish these before we eat. You can wait here if you want”.  
  
When he let his gaze travel to her couch, not missing all the cups of coffee, the empty beer bottles, one pair of boxers and an older pair of stinking socks, he turned his back to her and started to walk forward, he heard her sigh and closing the door.   
  
“As you wish, lazy”.  
  
The Captain left early in the last evening, now he knew why. Only to drink beer again... Such an asshole.   
  
Pushing his body through the newly bigger sizes doorwells, he stopped at the counter of the cafeteria, holding up a tablet with his anennas. The old woman behind the counter just smiled and nodded.  
  
“As always?”  
  
After giving a slight nod with the most cute and large puppy eyes he could muster, a large amount of tuna was places onto his tablet. His smile grew wider.  
  
“Come back if you want more, we have also leftovers from yesterday. Barfilet. Enjoy!”  
  
The sight of a large B.O.W. eating at one of the large tables wasn`t uncommon. The other soldiers, whose just started their breakfast before beginning with their work, were used to him. The ones that knew him were greeting him like usual like the others simply talked to each other about how hard training can be and, like men always were, how many women they got or how much weight they gained through muscle training.   
  
Women.... He couldn`t think of it anymore. He couldn`t hear it anymore. Even through he would love someone, he would never get a chance. The women would run away from him as soon as he would open his mouth to smile.   
  
And muscles? He had enough muscles. His newly trained body, his larger arms and legs, the large muscles underneath the scales of his long tail. It was pretty difficult to miss them. But his weight would overpass the weight of all men in that cafeteria together.   
  
Wrapping his tongue around the fishes he pulled them into his mouth before he swallowed them without chewing. He tried to eat as silent as possible but it was difficult to keep the Smacking and sipping noises at a minimum without able to keep the lips covered with hard scales together.  
  
He could hear her coming and lifted up his head before his eyes looked down at the small brunette that just sat down in front of him at the table. She smiled up at him and grabbed her bread to eat it slowly.  
  
“Why can`t you always wait for me? Each morning the same, Nivans. I always like to eat with others instead of being alone. I like to talk to you too. And before I even can join you, you just managed to choke your breakfast down”   
  
He looked down at his tablet. He didn`t noticed that he just emptied it in that short time.   
  
“I guess you noticed it right?”  
  
He looked back at her.  
  
She sighed. “My big drunken brother slept in my office”.  
  
How could he miss that? The intense scent of alcohol, sweat and stale air.   
  
“Well you know. Juan and the others were celebrating his birthday. As their Captain, Chris was invited. No one could know that the boys just went too far and ended sleeping in the small office room” she started to chuckle, seemingly remembering the sight.  
  
That had to be funny. Seeing eight grown men sleeping and trying to make themselves comfortable between the couch, desk, cabinets and chairs. He could imagine his Captain lying on the couch, snoring, with an open mouth, his legs and arms stretched out from his body. But why didn`t the Captain told him about it?  
  
Noticing his eyes getting a hint of anger and jealously, she shook her head slightly and continued.  
  
“He knows that you dislike the scent of alcohol”  
  
 _Scent? Stench would fit more._  
  
“And he didn`t told you because he worried about you not being able to find sleep while knowing that Alpha Team celebrated the birthday”  
  
 _Grmpf, of course......_  
  
“He only did it for you”  
  
 _What? Getting drunk again? After not touching any alcohol for months?_  
  
“And no one knows what alcohol would do to your body”  
  
 _Yeah... As if I would drink it._ He lost his interest a long time ago.  
  
“They just wanted to celebrate without getting a headache and thinking of what to do. Or worrying about you”  
  
 _Nice_  
  
“You know, Chris cared a lot about you”  
  
 _Obviously too much_  
  
“Of course, we all do”  
  
 _Noted_  
  
“And yeah. Please don`t take it wrong”  
  
 _What shouldn`t I take wrong? That you all think you can`t have fun with having me around because no one of you knows how to fucking treat me?  
  
_ He pushed the air violently through the windpipe and pressed it out of his nostrils, letting out a loud snort.   
  
She finished her breakfast and sighed. “I know that you are angry - “  
  
 __Angry? Pissed  
  
She clapped her palms together, causing him to flinch and opening his eyes wider.   
  
“I know!!! How about a celebration for your new employment in the B.S.A.A. as a member of Alpha Team??!!”  
  
He blinked.  
  
“Don`t you know? The B.S.A.A. just signed you in for getting into Alpha Team again!”  
  
A smile started to force its way on his face while he could feel his heart quickening its beat in excitement and pride.  
  
“Oh damn you Chris... Why didn`t he told ya? Well, whatever. I will arrange everything and kick his fat ass then. See ya `round!”  
  
In the time of a blink, the redhead jumped on her feet and left the cafeteria, leaving him behind, puzzled.  
  
  


 


	25. Chapter J: A New Team

**  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter J: The New Team**

  
  


He looked over at the grown soldiers straightening and getting ready for the next turn.   
  
He pressed his eyelids closer together and grinned at the men before he straightened and went on his two legs. Standing on two legs was still a bit difficult, but he could manage after his body shrunk drastically. He wasn`t much bigger than the men with the height of 6 feet and 30 inches.   
  
But standing on two legs still caused them to hesitate.  
  
The bell rangfor the fourth time as Jonathan grinned wide. “NOW!” he exclaimed as the men jumped at him and tried to wrestle him down.   
  
Swinging his body in a way a snake might do when struggling its prey, he dodged the first three before he grabbed them and pinned them down with his hands that now had grown five fingers and a thumb again.   
  
Their groans were hearable in the next training halls while their Captain stood at the line between the field and observed the scene while his sister Claire Redfield scribbled something down on her notepad.  
  
He swung his tail around when the other men started to made his two still growing legs with bigger thighs shaken by the increased weight on his body. With loud funny roars they swung their body on his back and clung at his smaller spikes and dorsal fin, trying to keep on top of him as long as they could while their comrades tried to pull his legs to each side in order to put him down quickly.  
  
With a loud hissed groan and a long tongue swinging in the air, he swung his body around and rolled on the ground as a few of his comrades let go of his body. He stood up with shaky legs and looked behind him, his 8 eyes widening slightly at the sight of the most stubborn two bomb experts of Alpha Team Joe and Gregor still clinging at his dorsal fin and spikes.  
  
While the other men got ready to jump at him again, he tried to get the men off his back but found himself still unable to turn around in that angle due to his still long spikes poking the scales of his side.   
  
With a frustrated growl, he tried to grab the boot of Gregor but couldn`t reach it when Andrew grabbed his arm and pulled him down with full force, letting him flinch as the others pulled him down by his knees and kicked gainst his kneelings.  
  
He felt his body falling down the ground as the seven men finally jumped on top of him and tried to fix him where he was.   
  
“PIN HIM DOWN!!” he heard Andrew shout in exhaustion.  
  
“KEEP HIM WHERE HE IS!!” Gregor growled.  
  
He struggled against them and straightened his dorsal fin as he swung his tail to ready a smack attack to the men on top of his back.  
  
“WATCH OUT!!” Joe snapped as the men doded the oncoming long tail.  
  
Seeing his chance, he pushed himself up on his four legs and earned the frustration grans from his comrades, that desperately tried to pin him down for more than ten seconds.

He flickered his ears around and widened his eyes as the seventh soldier appeared in front of him and grabbed the tip of his tongue before pulling at it.  
  
To his surprise, another comrade was grabbing the end of his tail and pulled it close to the others as two comrades helped him after he started to struggle against the men.  
  
Before they could curl his long body around itself which would cause him to feel numb and motionless, he hissed and pulled his tongue back together with the man that was holding it.   
  
Snapping his mouth half closed and causing both their heads to hit each other hard, he stunned the man that quickly fell on his back before he grabbed the sleeve of Andrew, who was holding the tip of his tail, with his mouth and pulled him back.   
  
The groans of the men echoed through his head while he felt them finally pinning down his legs and arms and keeping them on place while the rest of them tried to fix his tail against his side.   
  
Pulling them back, he tried to free his legs and missed Gregor, who just stood up from the head bump and quickly jumped on his neck and wrapped his legs around his still wide mouth and throat.  
  
Pulling his chin close against his throat, he lost the control of his body as his tail instantly fell down to the ground.  
  
“JONATHAN, KYLE NOW!” he shouted as the said comrades acted quickly and grabbed his tail to pull it close to his left side.  
  
Groaning loudly, he tried to free his head from the grip of the legs but failed miserably as his body finally fell on its stomach and chest, unable to move without his head being free.  
  
He could hear the Captain counting down from “15” as his eyes widened.   
  
He tried to open his mouth.  
  
Nothing  
  
He tried to move his head and pull it away from his throat  
  
Nothing  
  
His muscles refused to move while his thick blood was pressed through his veins when a headache was about to appear. 

A loud snort left his nostrils as he heard the final number “0”.  
  
In a moment, the pressure on his head disappeared as Gregor released his legs and jumped off him, followed by his other six comrades whose tried to stand tall while exhaling exhausted.  
  
He felt his energy coming back into his muscles as he slowly sat up and panted fast.   
  
The Captain stepped to them with applause and a proud smile on his face while Claire followed him and stopped in front of the soldiers of the Alpha Team with a wide grin.  
  
“Great job, soldiers! You all did your best” Claire said to cheer them up.  
  
The soldiers chuckled after that as they all looked over to their Captain. He didn`t miss the proud smile on his Captains face after looking at each one of the Alpha Team – including himself.  
  
“Lets finish for today. For today, Gregor is leading with 2 points” he said as the soldiers groaned in slight frustration and started to head to the showers.  
  
Piers stood up as Andrew patted his shoulder. “Good job, you really increased your abilities. You really make a great comrade for our Team” he said before he followed the others.  
  
He blinked and looked over as Chris stopped next to him and nodded.   
  
“You still got your weak spots, but it is good to have you back, Piers”.  
  
After seeing the look on his old Lieutnants face, he staggered his side to earn his attention back again.  
  
“No really! Just because you lost doesn`t mean you`re not good Piers. You`re still my top Sniper. You just have bad luck with the movement with that spikes. But still, you had become pretty agile in the past months. Not long, and you look more humanoid than now. And in time, maybe you will even get your old body back” he smiled at him.  
  
And indeed, it cheered him up. He never, not even in his dreams, had the hope to get his old body back – or even getting more humanoid with larger legs, longer arms and being able to stand up on two legs again. It really was a goal he would watch for.  
  
“Our Team can`t get better training with putting down a B.O.W.. I am glad that you take over that role” he pulled his hand back.  
  
“My brother is totally right, Piers. Getting you back into Alpha Team was the best decision we made” she chuckled as she nodded to them.  
  
“Well, time for me to go. The director wanted to talk with me later. We wil see each other again by tomorrow” she waved her hand and walked out of the hall.  
  
Chris nodded at her and before he turned at him again, he started to jog owards the showers, leaving the Captain stunned behind.   
  
He loved showering after training. He still loved the water, specifically when it was warm.  
  
He ran into the big showers of the mens bathing area and ripped off his cloth around his hips that was reminding of a trowser and jumped inside the with white dust filled room, earning loud chuckles of his showering comrades.  
  
  
The sun slowly was pushed aside as the dark clouds pulled themselves over it right above the horizon. The birds flew up into the sky with loud screams and singing before they would land on the far great crowns of the nearby forest.

The soft blueish light of the great pool in the backyard fields behind the shooting range of the B.S.A.A. Headquarters.   
  
Loud chuckles and screams of the boys around the pool slowly silenced when one after another made their way towards their home outside the city.   
  
He put both his elbows on the stony shore of the pool while he let his body being pushed up to the surface by the soft whirling from the ground of the pool. His tail swirled around inside the water like a desert snake dancing on the sand dunes.   
  
It was nice to watch them having fun and enjoying their time in happiness before or after they were in battlefield. The war changes people.  
  
Deaths.... Deaths that turn the personality of each single soldier, even if the person wouldn`t take notice. Everyone knew the stories. Old stories from the past world wars in which the men came back home with a trauma they would never get lost from.   
  
Pictures whose would hunt them in their dreams, pictures of cruelty no one would be able to process would exist. But not only cruelty. There were too much deaths of loved ones, friends, family, the wife or children, the husband, the parents or grandparents, of aunts or uncles, cousins, nieces and nephews.   
  
He himself had lost people he loved and he saw too much of the battlefield. Still, he wanted to get back, to save the world, to keep the people from losing their beloved ones. What else should he do without a family? It was his duty.  
  
Thinking about it, he smiled when he saw his new comrades like this – or his Captain, who had probably seen the worst of all those wars against the bioterrorism.

His attention got caught as his Captain stepped to his side and looked at him with slight worry.

“Piers, is everything okay with you?” 

Shit, he didn`t even take notice of his unfocused look. He Turned his head at him with a smile and spread out the large fins of the end of his tail before splashing water to him.

Soaked in water, the Captain just nodded and turned to the small tables at the walls before he turned on the radio. He heard him turn around and starting to talk to his younger siter who stood at the edge of the tables together with Valentine and a few men he didn`t knew about.

He frowned when his ears picked up the lyrics of the song. Spanish.... He always liked spanish, it was a language his grandparents taught him in brazil. 

“~Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar  
Y de tu mano podré caminar  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida  
Yo te esperaré~”  
  
he frowned his many eyes as he listened closer. Somewhere he knew that song....  
  
“~Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor  
Y tu mirada dice volveré  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida  
Yo te esperaré~.....  
  
~Siento que me quitaron un pedazo de mi alma  
Si te vas no queda nada, queda un corazón sin vida  
Que a raíz de tu partida, se quedó solo gritando pero a media voz  
Siento que la vida se me va porque no estoy contigo  
Siento que mi luna ya no está si no está tu cariño  
Ni toda la vida, ni toda el agua del mar  
Podrá apagar todo el amor que me enseñaste tú a sentir  
Sin ti yo me voy a morir, solo si vueles quiero despertar  
Porque lejos no sirve mi mano para caminar  
Porque solo espero que algún día puedas escapar ~”  
  
He frowned and felt the cold waves of the salty ocean against his scales when an uncomfortable feeling filled his chest. Songs of love.... Of a breaking heart and a soul ripped into pieces... He saw some commonalities to himself, very often. Did he love? Was he even able to love again? As if he would ever find someone like this... As if he even deserved it, to be happy again..

He heard a lapping right next to his elbow as his Captain sat down on a chair next to him, looking at the sunset in front of them while the soft blueish light of the pool lit up the closer area.  
  
He took a sip from his beer.  
  
“Sunken in thoughts again?” he asked.  
  
He glanced up at him and shrugged his shoulders, his spikes moving to the sides while his antennas laid flat on his back again.  
  
“We have a short mission tomorrow”  
  
He looked up at him again as the antennas slightly moved up to “feel” the tension coing up.  
  
“Nothing serious, we received informations about an island in Chile. There is evidence of a virus. The people reported a strange bird inside an old ruin of a castle” he explained while continueing to drink his beer.  
  
At the questioning lolok the Captain just smiled down at him before he gently pushed the ends of the fin on top of his head away like brushing off hair.  
  
“Don`t look at me like that. Alpha Team isn`t coming as well. Just a few agents, Leon, Jill, me and Claire will head to the island to search for every evidence and clue we can get. It will just take one day, possibly two”   
  
He sighed and rested his chin back down on the wet floor, ignoring the younger Redfield waling to her older brother and talking to him about the mission on the next day. Something felt wrong.... Something he couldn`t put a finger – eww, claw on it. Something that would busy him for the whole night....

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

 

 

 

 

Red clouds freed the way for the dimn white-blueish light of the full moon, coloring the landscape in a mixture of purple and red - red as dark blood.  
  
The rivers of the wide meadows with the grasses brushed by the strong moist wind shined in a light red color and formed small creeks that appeared like thick veins attached to the arteries of a system.   
  
The countless leaves danced in the wind and mirrored the light of the moon, making them look like small reddish cycles mving with the wind, pulsating with the blood of the creeks.   
  
The pictures of the landscape just flew by. Wide big hills of meadows, fields with corns, looking like a ginat carpet built of the worlds smoothest fur, single trees with great crowns standing at each edge, on hills and in between the corn fields, the cliff..... Sharp stones that appear like a giant ribcage with small white broken bones washed up at the shore.   
  
A place no one would like.  
  
A god forsaken place in which no animal was seen. No single sheep, horse, dog, bird, lizard or insect. Nothing. No fish was swimming inside those bloody waters, no bird singing in between those great crowns, no grasshopper chirping inside the corn fields.   
  
Images of different skulls lying in small hohles near the shore, of rotting cadavers filled with countless margots eating their way through the greyish flesh. The sounds of the wind breezing through the small hohles and caves inside the cliff...  
  
The black castle with the full big sized moon in the background at the cliff with the sharp rocks similiar to a giant ribcage. 

  
  


  
  
His eyes shot open as he quickly sat up from where he was lying, the sheets falling off his upper body while his chest moved with his quickened breaths. He lay on his back – obviously. His dorsal fin ached like hell, as if there would be someone who pushed millions of tiny needles into his spine.   
  
He put his right hand on his left shoulder while he flexed it and rolled his shoulder blades up and down. He looked up at the window to his left side and frowned his many eyes as they catched up the sight of him.   
  
His body grew the form of his old self more and more. He looked stil at the window while he ran his hand over the two large muscles of his chest. In between the scales, he could even make out the details. Nipples were growing out, not long enough and they were obvious. Not long enough and his scales would shrink and make place for usual smoth skin to show up.  
  
Soon enough and his spikes would shrink back and form his usual human skeleton. Usual bones that weren`t growing outside of the body but inside where they needed to be. Soon enough and his skin would be colored like he used to have as a human being. Soon enough and his dorsal fin would disappear along with his fangs, his snout, long ears, tail and claws. He couldn`t wait it to happen.  
  
He would be back in duty again – saving lifes again and serving under the command of the legendary Chris Redfield with the new Team, his new comrades.   
  
A soft breath escaped the two nostrils at the end of his snout right underneath the horns he grew. He furrowed his brows and pushed his body up on his feet before he walked to the water dispenser to brush cool water against his face.  
  
At the cool touch his antennas from the sides of his nose were curling up immeadiately in response as a shudder ran through them and causing the tiny scales to stand up from his hardened skin. He stuck out his tongue and ran it through the antennas to smooth the cold feeling before he pushed his head against the door to walk into the corridor.  
  
  
Everything seemed normal. The whole morning routine. The training with the specialisized teachers from the swimming sector, the breakfast fish, the break in the big pool and the shower after training. But there was something that wasn`t usual all day.  
  
The peoples` mood, from the soldiers, officers, scientists, doctors and leaders was down. Everyone seemed tensed up. And even more strange was the fact that he couldn`t find his Captain nor Alpha Team, Bravo Team members, Miss Valentine, Claire Redfield nor the B.S.A.A.`s newest director.  
  
They all were gone, and with them, the informations.   
  
No one talked with him. It was one of these days and moments in which he hated to be unable to talk to people.   
  
As a curious being he always wanted to be informed of the actual situation. He wanted to be able to think with them, to make out a strategy or plan a possible solution. He always wanted to help or even to know with what they had to deal with.  
  
It was even worse that he didn`t know what to do.   
  
It was even worse that he noticed his old nightmares and strange dreams coming back in a regulary time. But the Virus was gone, wasn`t it? Something serious was going on and he needed to find out what was happening in that moment.  
  
He decided to walk to one of the leaders offices while he tried to sneak through the corridors as silent as possible. Using his still heightened senses to his advantage, he crawled through the corridors in which he couldn`t hear or smell any person walking through.   
  
His antennas glid over the walls of both his sides as he stuck out his tongue to smell the shortest way to the office of Redfield. He stopped at the edge and waited when a rookie walked towards his way and passed him without taking notice before he slowly crawled to the office.   
  
Using his claw as a knife to break up the lock, he opened the door and quickly got inside.   
  
He stopped at the door and pressed his back against the glass while his eyes wandered over the giant stack of paper lying on the desk and couch. The carpet was covered with different clothes and empty beer bottles.  
  
Obviously, he hadn`t got some time to clean up the whole mess of stinking socks, trowsers, boxers, papers and bottles before heading out somewhere with the others. Great.  
  
The antennas curled around themselves and leaned close to his sides when he made his way to the desk to look at the papers.  
  
He frowned his many eyes and scanned about five papers at the same moments, each of his eye able to read one paper of its own while his brain processed the pictures and letters not in one but in many sights of each eye he had.   
  
Rookies, formulars, contacts, informations about different old Viruses he already knew, informations of famous people like the owner of the nuclear group “Weji Kope”, people from the government, old facts from the death of the president in 2013. No useful papers and facts.  
  
His hands pushed the papers aside one after another while he stuck out his tongue to grab new ones and his antennas putting the already read files into a new stack.   
  
After a while, he growled to himself in frustration when his bad feeling only worsened. He pushed the paper from the desk and slammed his balled fists on the wood, causing the desk to get two large dents.   
  
In response to the sudden strong pressure, a dimn light went in one of the drawyers of the desk. His reptilian secondary eyes opened at the light as he furrowed his brows together and slowly opened it. He greeted the sight of a tablet being turned on as the display showed a white screen with the letters “Load the media” in it.  
  
His claws worked gently to pick up the table as he lay it on the desk in front of him. He closed his secondary eyes and focused his two larger main eyes on the screen as it finished loading and opened a new tab with a big picture in it.   
  
He could feel his heart stopping for a moment as he looked at the dark picture above. An old photograph of a black ruin of a castle on the edge of a cliff with those similiar rocks that looked like the rips of a giant whale.   
  
Opening his mouth and taking a breath in he focused on the letters below the photograph.   
  
“The Dextra Mason Castle, an enormous fortress and monastery compley in ruderal wasteland of Cahanala, Western Brazil Island. Adjacent to a large ocean, it looms over a cliff of great rocks. Built in the late 18th century, the castle is abadonned since 1894 and became a large ruin”  
  
He used the tip of his tongue to slide the screen down.  
  
“Ruins were reopened at 1983. Available Data of the expansive ruins below used as a prison for the Tyrant-Veronica-Progenitor- Virus. New reports received about a new Virus and Parasite combination, seemingly a mixture of a genetical enhanced clone from the Cordyceps and the Chrysalid Virus due to the observation of newly found heavily mutated rotten corpses”  
  
He frowned. He`d heard the word Cordyceps before. It was something that was keeping the scientists very busy because of the fear about the use of it by Bioterrorists. He tapped his claw onto the screen and immeadiatly withdrew it as the screen started to crack. Fucking claws...  
  
That castle.... It was the same old ruin he saw in his nightmares for many times. The same dark area, the same broken cliff, old trees at the edge, the same rotten rocks.... His eyes widened.   
  
They were there on the island – His Captain with the Alpha Team, Miss Redfield, Valentine and god knows who joined them. They all were in pretty much danger given to the files and worse nightmares in which he didn`t even got a chance. If that was going to be true... And why did he felt so tensed up? Why couldn`t he get off the bad feeling that was filling his chest since the morning?   
  
  
His actions were disturbed and abruptly stopped when the door opened fast as three soldiers stepped inside along with one of the head doctors in whom treatment he was since the Virus left his body. They looked distracted and slightly confused, the doctor pushing his glasses on their right place on his nose.  
  
“There you are, Nivans. We searched for you quite a time now. You didn`t appear on your regular check up today” he said with his usual professional tone. He hated it.  
  
But he totally forgot about the check up this morning. It wasn`t time for that shit. They needed to order the Teams back before his bad feeling would become true. He opened his mouth and tried to say someting, anything that could cause their attention to know that there was something running very wrong.  
  
But to his disappointment, only a hiss left his lips followed with a low grunt. The B.S.A.A. Always prepared themselves for the worst they could imagine. So it wasn`t a surprise that the soldiers quickly grabbed their guns and aimed straight at his head.   
  
He rolled his eyes in discomfort as the head doctor stepped back behind the soldiers – he was a scientist, specialisized on the different topics of biology just as genetic, biochemicals or molecular biology, without the knowledge or abilities to defend himself well.   
  
The soldiers stepped closer to him as he still looked at them in shock while his mind went through countless situations and possibilities to show them what he meant.   
  
His view lowered on te tablet on the desk in front of him, the dark picture of the castle coming up in his mind as he lifted up his hand to toss the tablet at them in hope to get them to understand anything.  
  
One of the soldiers succeeded in catching the tablet and lowering his gaze on it before the doctor just sighed and shook his head slightly.  
  
“You know it.... Well..... You know the drill” he murmured as the soldiers stepped to him with lowered guns.  
  
He didn`t know what they were trying as he backed off himself. He could take them down and he was aware of it. But it stil was the B.S.A.A., they were some sort of his superior that was keeping him alive.   
  
To his pretty great discomfort, he felt a small thin needle pushing itself through the small edges of the bigger scales of his chest, breaking his skin and digging its way through his flesh before it stopped and unloaded its liquid in his blood system.  
  
Shortly after he pulled it out as quick as he could, he felt a hot sensation flowing through his chest, soon followed in his whole body as he couldn`t even hold his thick white saliva back as it dropped from his lips. Bubbles appeared in his mouth when he felt his body going limb and falling down on the ground, his tail twitching and keeping to fight until his awareness became darkened. He blacked out with the last blurry sight of the men stepping to him and starting to lift him up before they carried him out of the room, the loud scratching noises of his lower body being dragged through the floor the last thing he heard.

 


	27. Chapter 27

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The bright lights of te smaller headlights hit his multiple eyes as a groan escaped his mouth. His body refused to move while he tried to open all of his eyes fully to see where he was lying. The ground was cold and wet – same with his whole body.   
  
He moved his hand barely to his chest and stopped at his side to touch the scales of his skin, figuring out that it was just water – or something liquid that was similar to water. The stench of nutrient liquid, antibiotics and sedatives filled his cloer area as he managed to lift up his head just slightly.  
  
He was lying on the ground in something that looked like a bigger shower. The walls and ground were build of tiles, light greyish in color. There was a small outflow at the right edge of the big shower. Around the edges, large big grids surrounded the shower at the right edge of the bigger laboratory room. The cabinets were filled with various formed glasses – glasses for chemicals, medications or sampling tubes.   
  
There was no screen but when he tried to lift his arm he felt a sharp pain shooting from his elbow along with something that moved inside his thick vein. He glanced to the side and saw an IV feeding him with a light greenish liquid – probably he nutrient liquid. They obviously fed him with large amounts of sedatives – given to all these empty tubes and glasses that were placed right in front of his wet “Cage”. That would explain his dizzyness and made it difficult for his body to gather some energy in order to use his muscles.  
  
Then it came to him as he opened his eyes just a bit more. The light still was too bright to fully get used to but his blurry vision slowly adapted as he could make out his surroundings better. He didn`t know how long they were keeping him in that room already. Or what they did with him – probably no testing or further injecting than neccessary.   
  
He moved his body against the wall, barely able to do anything as he tried to remember what happened in the last days in which he was stuck in that shower and before it when he searched his superiors office for any informations about the secret mission the B.S.A.A. Just signed them in.   
  
His eyes widened when his brain focused on that mission he read about. The files reported about a new mixture of biologial weapons. Weapons, whose had the possibility to destroy the world, to kill the humanity and to create a new hell. He never was a man for biology or when it came to mushrooms, but that thing he read about seemed pretty dangerous.   
  
He moved his tail and watched its tip moving against the grids while the bigger sharp spikes on its end left a loud squeaking noise after touching the metal roughly. He tried to move his legs, to stand up or even to sit up but his still sedated body simply refused to move greatly.  
  
He sighed loudly and let his body fall down on the wet tiles again when he pushed the air that was being hold in his lungs out his nostrils against the wet floor. Thousand tiny waterdrops were splashed against his eyes as he closed them and thought of a way to get to that island before something bad would happen. But first, his body needed to get over the effects of the sedatives.  
  
  
  
.................

The hours went by. He didn`t know what time it was nor what was going on inside the B.S.A.A. Headquarters. There were barely any scientists nor doctors that looked after him. He couldn`t even hear anyone waling around in the corridors or talking to others. There was just the ghostly silence that lingered on the medical centre of the headquarters, and it wasn`t usual.  
  
Worry started to show itself as he stood up in his cage. His legs were still weak from not being used for a while, probably a few days or a week? He didn`t know. He waggily leaned against the grids and panted from the effort before turning back to the cage door.  
  
He was able to lift up his body until he stood on two legs, both hands placed at the door as it was shaken by his force while he tried to figure out how to open it. There was no use. The lock was too strong and the grids too thick to be broken or bent. His eyes flickered over to the hinges. Too large, too strong of a built and too rusty to get broken or losened.  
  
He snorted angrily as he turned his body and stepped to the opposite wall. He placed his hands against the grids and swung his tail towards the door. Opening doors with force always was no problem to him. The spikes of his tail could resist a truck driving against them with high speed, they wouldn`t wear off their stability just because of a simple cage door.  
  
The time passed by. Each swing hit the door, hard. But there was no sound of a crack or it getting broken. There were scratches left on those grids and floor, but nothing more. He still hadn`t got enough energy, and after the virus was gone from his system, he wasn`t as strong and powerful as before, not anymore.  
  
Panting and growling out in frustration, he rammed his whole body against the door, hissing angrily and shaking the grids violently. The imagination of his nightmare getting true and another much more dangerus outbreak coming out from that island in which thousands or even millions of people could get killed was driving him crazy.  
  
Pain shot through his elbow as he rammed his head hard against the grids, letting out a loud scream of frustration and anger as he sank slowly to his knees, the spikes leaving scratches on the floor while his head dropped.  
  
He was so powerless, helpless. How could he serve under the people as a soldier of the rganization that should protect them if he couldn`t even break out free? The B.S.A.A. Had their reasons, after all, he was a B.O.W. still. A B.O.W. each person would fear, a monster that would be the target of every policeman and tank, of every plane and ship. Plus the law wasn`t allowing such a big creature wandering around as if it was free. He still was a risk to everyone – even through he didn`t want to see that.  
  
His small emotional outbreak was noticed as his ears flickered up, catching up the sound of multiple heavy footsteps heading towards his location. He reacted fast and lay down on the tiles again to simulate still being sedated and asleep before the men reached the room.  
  
To his surprise, they weren`t doctors or scientists. It were four armed soldiers, by the clothes and patches he could tell that they were from one of the Teams, probably Bravo Team members. They reached the cage before they stopped and eyed him closely.  
  
There was a buzzing. The older man reached up to his radio.  
  
“Not comfirmed. Still sedated and not moving. Any directions?” he asked.  
  
“A twelveth Sedation. We do not want to cause any further problems. Order from the Deputy Director” A female voice ordered through the radio as the man nodded quickly and turned to the cabinet to grab a syringe before putting it into the tube, pulling the transparent liquid inside.  
  
He swallowed. This was his chance. He still remained motionless while he concentrated his senses on the man approaching his cage while the others waited around him. He could feel their eyes watching him closely. He would need speed and luck for this getting to work.  
  
When the lock clicked and the door slowly opened with the soldier slowly stepping over his tail and reaching for his arm he opened his eyes wide and swung his tail up, sending the man against the wall hardly and knocking the air out of his lungs before the body fell down on the floor, limb but still alive.   
  
He heard the other soldiers growling out and scolding angrily before they started to shoot at him. Luckily, the scales were thick enough to resist the force of the bullets, but not as good as before. The hit of a bullet at his scales left a bruise that hurt pretty much. He hissed and quickly got on his feet before he started to run through the opened door, surprised when one of the men threw his body against the other side of the door to keep him from escaping.  
  
He growled when his head hit the door as he pushed against it, trying to get off the man from the other side. Soon enough before he could push open the door, the other remained soldiers joined the man and pressed their bodies against the grids, closing it again.  
  
He growled in frustration and pushed as had as he could, his feet slipping from the wetness of the tiles. One of his secondary eyes glnced over as the third man reached over to the keys and handed them to his comrade being closer to the lock of the door than the others.   
  
Realisaion hit him as he stopped for a short moment and opened his mouth wide to scream at their heads only inches away from him like an animal in pure fury. That earned some time as the men backed off slightly in surprise and shock.  
  
Pushing his right hand between the grids and grabbing the mand arm before he could lock the door again, he pressed his body against the grids and pushed the door open. Releasing his grip on the mans arm, he finally forced the door fully open and jumped forwards. The soldiers jumped and rolled off to the sides as he used all of his strenght to run out of the room and through the corridors, trying to find an exit.  
  
He would reach the island for himself, he didn`t need any help for it. He just needed to get there.  
  
Slipping on the floor each edge he was forced to make a sharp turn because of armed men showing up and shooting at him, he placed his hands at each of the wall in the thin corridors and pushed himself forwards while his feet moved of their own on the floor, the claws slightly digging into the material to avoid slipping even more.   
  
“Stop him!!” was everything he could make out in that mess while he slammed each door shut he passed by before anyone would be able to block his way.  
  
Luckily, his tail was still long enough to block and catch all the bullets that flew towards his back from the soldiers following him. His tongue stuck out each passing seconds, trying to catch up any scent that would help him finding the next exit.   
  
His secondary eyes moved of their own wildly, glancing over to each direction in each angle of his sight until his main eyes focused on the ceiling consisting of glass. Frowning and glancing up wih all his eyes he tensed his muscles and jumped up while punching against the glass.  
  
Countless splatters of glass flew through the air as he pushed his body up to the ceiling and straightened on the roof. The soft wind touched the skin between his scales that worked like an own armor as he looked around himself. He was on a roof, pretty much high, probably the 5th floor.  
  
A shot coming from the corridor underneath him hitting one of his spikes of his neck reminded him in what a dangerous situation he brought himself into. He quickly turned and started to run towards the edge of the roof until he stopped to look down. 48 feet down to the ground. He was used to various height differences thanks to the missions he already had in Edonia, Marhawa Academy, in Austria or China, but with another body, it wasn`t easy to register. Not after he fell from one of the skycreepers into a mess of undead people a while ago.  
  
It almost costed him his life. He swallowed hard and stopped when he saw the walls of the building. Limestone, well as a part of the mateial. His claws could support his weight while he would be able to use the tiny pores of the material for his advantage to escape....  
  
Time for thinking was never left when you try to get free, he was reminded by that fact when the men started to show up from the broken ceiling, aiming right at his head again before firing.  
  
Gritting his teeth together, he jumped at the wall and started to climb it along while he tried not to slip while shortening the distance to the ground while the men shouted and yelled loudly as they still tried to stop him by firing at his back.   
  
Obviously, they weren`t great shooters since they missed most of their shots when he jumped down the last few feet to the ground. Standing on the solid, moisty and smooth grass was a feeling he sort of missed, he had to admit.   
  
His legs started to run again and brought him to the edge of the backyard. When he saw a very large group of men standing at the front of the building, everyone dressed in black and blueish clothes and saluting to a single woman, he stopped completly.   
  
They weren`t from the B.S.A.A., nor from any other military organization he knew. Everyone carried a helmet, a black helmet with a symbol on it he still couldn`t make out. He never saw a symbol or a patch with a half diamond and cross.   
  
Listening to the woman was impossible when the men behind him yelled out loudly and aimed for him again. Stubborn bastards. He turned. There was only one way.   
  
Starting to run towards the streets, the other group of men noticed him as he could hear the womans angry voice echoing though the air.   
  
He already reached the main street shortly after and hurried over the driving cars while his followers decided to take the motor vehicles from the B.S.A.A. Headquarters. They showed up in the traffic behind him while the men on the passenger seats leaned out of the vehicles and started to shoot at him.  
  
The screaming people were distracting when he made his way through the streets and jumped or glided over the cars while trying not to harm any civilian. Soon enough, simple bullets weren`t enough as some men took out their rocket launchers.  
  
He was sure, they were not from the B.S.A.A. nor interested in keeping up the peace. He headed towards the rails in hope to get off the followers as they kept following him and with the vehicles, they gained on speed.   
  
Jumping over fences and standing cars of the sideway, he dodged the bullets and jumped forwards as fast as he could. The vehicles slowly picked up in speed and drove behind him as they separated to block the way and surround him. He growled and looked to his left, seeing one of the vehicles picking up to him while the other vehicles started to surround him from the back and left.   
  
He swung his tail around and jumped into the air while hitting the front glasses of the right and back vehicle, hearing the men yelling loudly and aiming at him. The rocket was fired and to his luck, barely missed his right ear as it hit the house in the right of the street, being blown up in a large great cloud from the impact.   
  
Hissing loudly, he jumped on the right vehicle and dug the large claws of his right foot into the back of the man in the passenger seat of the roofless vehicle. He felt the driver pushing his knife into his knee as he cried out and bit off the head of the man.   
  
Grabbing the steering wheel and forcing the vehicle to drive to the left, he repressed the other remained vehicles before jumping off the vehicle as it crushed against the train standing on the rail.   
  
Limping, he held his right bleeding knee and made his way behind the train. He looked trough the window to the other men stopping their vehicles and cars as they watched the three vehicles burning and exploding at the train.   
  
He panted. He had given all his energy to come this far, to escape. Like this, he doubted that he would come even further, not to mention that he needed to reach the ocean and swimming towards that island of his own. He couldn`t count on others right now.  
  
The windows of the train broke around him as the bullets destroyed the glasses. He protected his head with his elbows from the splatters as his ears searched for a way to get out of that shit.   
  
When in the smaller street in front of him behind the train, helicopters showerd themselves along with police cars, his sight started to get blurry. He couldn`t handle them, not like this, not alone. 

 


	28. Chapter 28

 

 

Chapter K:    
  
  


The police cars came into a stop not far away from his location, behind him the men from before yelling at each other and talking something he still couldn`t make out in that chaos. His head still covered with his arms and tail, he leaned against the train and flickered his eyes in all directions while he tried to find a way to escape. 

He had to get to that island.

The policemen hurried out of their cars, readying their weapons and slowly approaching the train where he leaned his back against. Behind him, he heard a loud click as he felt the train being hit by something strong behind him, exploding right underneath it and sending it straight upwards.   
  
He rolled forwards before the train landed on the ground and left hundreds tiny cracks on the cement, followed by a large impact crater around the wreckage. The stones flew around the closer area, pieces of glass digging their way in the smooth ground.  
  
He rolled onto his feet and stopped, growling in frustration when he noticed a few sharp and small pieces of glass that had dug their way through the smooth flesh in between the scales of his knees and elbows. His joints still weren`t protected pretty well.  
  
His eyes flickered over to where the men on the vehicles stood with their rocket launcher reloading for another hit. He furrowed his brows and stood up waggily. He turned to the right towards the smaller forest of the sidestreet as a truck drove right against him, surprising and knocking him to the side with full speed, his body was send over the cement until it came into a halt near the vehicles he just turned his back to.  
  
With loud grinding, his head hit something hard and his vision became black while he felt his bodies metabolism shutting down as if he would start to fly....  
  
  
  


He stood at the far water of the blackness. The sand underneath his bare feet was greyish, almost getting a dark tone, like the dark tone of pure blackness. The water was floading, the waves as silent as the night on a far meadow where nothing was to be seen. There was no wind, no noises animals could make, nothing but his thoughts.   
  
He looked down, his human hands flexing to a fist and back to relax. He frowned when he saw his own old body again. Like always when he was dreaming, having his nightmare or when he stood at the edge of life, once again.  
  
The black water touched the tips of his toes of his feet. Cold, smooth and leaving black droplets on his normally colored human skin.   
  
An orange light appeared only a few feet beside him when he looked up and shielded his eyes from its brightness. The light slowly grew legs and arms with a human body, followed by a head as it slowly approached him.  
  
He took a step back when the glowing body lost its orange bright light. His other self stopped in front of him and crossed his arms, frowning like he did. Hir hair was a pure black color while his eyes shimmered in a bright orange light with no pupils inside the iris. The mans skin was slightly darker than his own, his body dressed in some old clothes. As if he came back from the old civilization called Mayas. A golden dress, like a trouser covered with yellow specks, a medaillion around his neck, his upper muscular body was shirtless. He wore some clothes at his arms he never saw before. The man frowned, something that was kind of similar to him.  
  
“I told you that you would need me, sooner or later” his face turned into a wide grin at his unbelieving but frustrated look.

“We are bonded together, sealed into one body, one vessel. I will never leave your side, boy. I am you, you are me. Two sides of one coin, Ying and Yang, Heaven and Hell, God and Devil, Reason and Power. A Power that will stand against everyone and everything. I am the power and I will destroy everything that will stand up against you. You are reason, you are surviving, you are living, you are thinking”.

“Don`t come with that shit like you always do.... Just fucking piss off” he growled in frustration while he balled his hands into fists as he readied himself to fight that man that supposed to not exist for a while now.

His other self just shook his head. “You are as stubborn as always. I thought you are a strategist? A sniper that was calm at every situation. Someone who kept a cool head in death threatening missions. Someone who could bring others back from their rage or vendettas. Someone who would sacrifise himself for the greater good, or their friends and loved ones. I can`t see your old self anymore. Just look at you and what you have become”  
  
“I fucking changed, like everyone would do after all of that shit!”.  
  
His other self cocked his right eyebrow. “A stupid excuse”  
  
“How I see it, you are the enhanced C Virus I injected myself with. How can you even talk about it like that? You turn people into mindless animalistic monsters! Flesh and maneating creatures that would kill everything they cross”  
  
“I may be born because of a Virus flowing through your veins once, but I am not the person you think I am. Besides, didn`t you kill people after your turning too? To defend yourself? Protect your life?”  
  
“You`re not a person and you should shut your fucking mouth! You are a fucking strain, no creature with no own metabolism. You`re just a virus, a capsule with spike-like legs, a capsule filled with a fucking DNS”.  
  
The man started to smile at him. “I see. You have been living inside those laboratories of the B.S.A.A. for too long and being experimented on. You really have no idea, don`t ya?”  
  
He spat to the ground and growled out again. “Stop wasting my time and spit it out”  
  
The orange eyed man frowned and lifted his hand up in the black air. He snipped as their whole enviroment changed into a bloody mess of red flesh and tissue. Blueish colored cells were pushed through the giant thick veins underneath them while a monstrous heart colored in blue and red flesh pumped in the background quick and strong.  
  
The air was moisty and as hot as in the worst deserts. He felt his body starting to lose its balance as he stumbled to the nearby wall of reddish meat to support his body. He reached out and held his head as a strong headache started to come up inside his skull.  
  
The man stood there with no difficulties, just frowning and moving his hand further as the veins broke up and the thick blueish liquid starting to flow out before it covered the whole ground around them.  
  
“After you injected yourself with the enhanced strain of the Chrysalid Virus, the countless 'capsules', as you call them, spread out in your system. They adapted with your cells and within milliseconds, they reached your brain. With clinging on the endings of your synapses, it send out its DNS in every cell of your body. Changing the chemical composition of your messengers, it created you a new arm. Only your strong will made it possible for you to control its incredible strong powers. Your mind wasn`t working after the adaption, only your will. So, after each physical trauma, the adapted Virus bonded more and more to the single compartiments of your DNA”  
  
He still held his head “Stop that fucking explanations and come to an end” he blurted out.  
  
The man looked at him seriously and took a step forwards. “I am not the Virus you think I am. I am something that was created by the multiple changings of your DNA and as a follow of the Virus bonding to your biological atoms. Nothing more, nothing less. So, after we have clarfied this, I hope you see me in a different light. The truth is: There is no Virus anymore. You are an enhanced creature that created its own personality, genetics and powers. You and me are a part of one creature. I am something like a defensive program of your body. I am avoiding it to die or you to die”.  
  
He still looked down and panted heavily, the wet and hot air making it difficult for him to keep his mind updated and focused. He heard the man taking another step towards him and closing the distance between them, the thick hot blood of the ground climbing up to them.

“Show me that you still have the nuts you used to have, Nivans. You want to get to that island, don`t ya? I can help you. This way and no other. You can finally work together with me, or die here and let the others rot on that island – or them getting infected and walking around with outgrowths of their bodies. And in time, their corpses will be covered with the fruit body of that fungus. They will fall to the ground and their very being eaten up fully by it before it will spread out its spores to infect more. Do you want that to happen to every being on earth?”  
  
The hot liquid already reached their stomaches when he looked up at the man in front of him, at himself as realization mirrored in his eyes. The man lifted up his right hand, reaching it towards him.  
  
“This new bond will hold forever, until our body will die – There`s no turning back. We will be one, let me get inside you and I will give you my power. Let me free, unleash me, unleash yourself and you will get to that island, you will find out what happened to the B.S.A.A. HQ, to the people”  
  
Images of old memories flooded his brain. Images in which he grabbed his Captains hand back in the pub in Edonia in which he helped Chris Redfield to go back into the field, into duty.

His eyes wandered down on the hand, the hand with a slightly darker skin color than his own. He swallowed, hard, while his mind tried to process the facts and all possibilities he had left until he figured out that there was no other option.  
  
He lifted up his own left hand and reached it to the hand of the man, taking it and looking up at his face. He didn`t miss the grin on that mans face as the colors around them started to mix wildly and change into nothing than waves of bright colors that flew quickly around them.   
  
He felt his own body starting to shake violently as the man in front of him changed into that bright orange light again that slowly was swallowed by his own skin before it disappeared completly inside his own body.  
  
The surroundings around him changed into other colors, forming their own area with different mixed colors like a pixel in a game from the past. His own body started burning from the inside as his form got losened and changed itself.

The feeling of the fire within his body got more intense as it made its way through the veins and arteries, spreading through his whole body and letting his skin burn within seconds, scales involved. He opened his mouth wide and pushed the air from his mutating lungs through his throat, the vocal cords vibrating and leaving a shrill scream.

The men that gathered at his body screamed out and held their ears while backing off quickly as his body started to grow in size. He felt his hint legs pushing against something cold and hard, kicking it back and causing a loud thud in response.   
  
With his whole body still feeling as if it would burn into ashes while he was still alive he tried to push himself on his four legs again, figuring out that there was something bothering at his toes. 

An intense pain shot through his head, lining up with his ears as he tried to flicker them. The flickering was much more intense, as if the ears grew in lenght. A warm thick liquid dropped from his nostrils, mouth, ears and male sexual organ. Blinking became difficult due to the liquid flowing out from the exploding small veins within the eye. 

Slowly, while he felt his own body growing bigger and bigger, he realized what was happening to him. Opening his eyes slowly and only barely, he managed to look at the further shrinking men around him backing off even more with panic in their eyes while they tried to get the best guns to put him down.

He lifted up his still mutating right hand and tried to rub his eyelids, only to find out that the scales of his 'hand' grew much sharper and harder than ever before, the edges almost cutting into his eyes he just tried to rub. 

His view completly changed. Where green, blueish and yellow colours should be were replaced by strange colors no human ever figured out. Colors that were actually mixing together and moving in the landscape. The closer tree wasn`t an actual tree anymore, it was a mixture of in waves moving colors, figures and materials. The brownish colors were actually glowing, the air was filled with a mixture of shining colored atoms, flying through the air in different waves and with different intensities. The people with their small figures were floating, floating in the ocean of pure colors he never imagined that would exist.

He could hear the men yelling at each other in a language he never learned to know as they fired another rocket with their rocket launcher, hitting the mutating tissue and skin right underneath his chest. With a loud shrill hiss, he fell on his side, feeling his exposed muscles, veins and tissue throbbing in pure burning pain, the blood sweeping out of the large wound and covering the ground underneath him while his spikes dug their tips into the smooth ground underneath his right side.  
  
The policemen started to fire with their 9 mm pistols at his back, the bullets simply bounced off his hardened scales of the larger dorsal fin. 

In between the dorsal fin he could actually feel his growing and hardening bones from his spine, adjusting to the mutation and growing along with the thickened fins and spikes. He pushed his body up with his hands and stepped forward with his feet, feeling the lenghtening toes and thick web moving in between them, being attached at his skin underneath his scales.

Feeling his wound of his stomach healing quickly, his organs being replaced, his skin regrowing, his veins and muscles getting covered again, his willpower kicked back in. He opened his eyes and looked over at the group of men at the vehicles. His antennas at the side of his nostrils were moving up in the air as he straightened the very long and thin outgrowths at their ends.

Outgrowths that looked like giant needles, filled with a purple liquid and pulsating with his upcoming rage, were released with an unexpected power that increased their speed, catapultating them faster through the air than a Shotgun its ammunition as it hit various men standing near the vehicles.  
  
The men, hit by the needles with the size of an average grown mans forearm, fell down to the ground and crawled on their elbows and knees before screaming out and vomitting large pools of blood. The others quickly jumped away and watched them dying within a minute, unable to help their comrades. 

He looked down to see his own arms covered with scales, colored in a mixture of colors he never saw before, the muscles hidden underneath the hardened but moveable scales, the claws on the end of his hand as sharp as a scalpel he could tell because of the deep scratches they left on that ground. The spikes were sharper, thinner than before, their tips seemingly pulsating with something that was boiling inside their hardened bone material, he could feel it. 

So poison, a new power he would take advantage from, he thought. 

Seeing the policemen backing off and hearing the echoes from something large approaching his location, he decided to quickly get off that place before someone or something could get dangrous for him – and his plan.

Running was something he really had to get used to. After his turning towards the forest and starting to let his legs and arms work, he quickly figured out that the long toes of his hint feet were pretty difficult to handle. It was as if a human would try to run fast with floating fins on their feet. Something, no one could. 

It was when he realized that he wasn`t made for the land, not anymore. 

His still mutating body had a hard time with breathing. His chest still burned as if an inner fire was eating its way through his flesh and organs. Soon enough when he mutation was completed, he would have no lung anymore.

Seeing his own body as a potential threat to his plan, he ran faster and tried to pull as much air inside his shrinking lungs he could. He needed to reach the ocean fast or he would suffocate to death, he feared.

  
  


  
  


The helicopters were flying above the landscape, hunting the large mutating creature down. He kept his secondary eyes locked on his enemy while his legs had a hard time pushing him forwards through the meadow. 

He hissed at the people coming in his way in order to scare them off and get them to run away quickly before he could reach the street they were walking in. He hopped over the sidestreets and fled over the cars with the helicopters at his heels. 

Opening his mouth and hissing out loudly took its effect on those people. When he closed it again he felt something sharp digging into his tongue. His feet came into a stop right on a bus and a truck when he flexed his chin and opened his mouth before reaching his hand to touch what it was that hurt his tongue.

He knew that he had fangs of his primary tooth line. But he never expected two different, much arger and thinner fangs growing out from the middle of his upper jaw like some snakes might do. One fang was at least as long as one claw of his hand. When he flexed them, he felt a hot liquid dropping from their end. Great, he was something related to a poisonous snake now. 

The exploding bus underneath him send him up on the street and finished his self examination. He felt the poisonous fangs getting back on their place again, leaning against the flesh of his upper jaw automatically when he started to run again.

His long tail was dragged on the ground, the lower big scales leaving scratches on every material it crossed while they remained untouched, without an scratches or cracks. The long sharpened spikes moved along with his movements of the tail, leaning against the scales or the large dorsal fin while the fins of the tip remained collapsed to avoid getting hurt.

He could see water in the far and picked up in pace, ignoring the helicopters shooting the cement beside him while trying to put him down as quickly as possible. He could feel the lungs inside his chest cramping and exploding when his time slowly ran up. 

  
  


He jumped on the roof of a smaller house, feeling the wood underneath his feet cracking and breaking down from his weight as he quickly jumped into the water before falling inside that farm house. The water was cold and mirrored various colors that blinded his eyes for a moment before they adjusted to the brightness.

He opened his mouth to pull air in but soon realized that the way of breathing completely changed. His heart picked up its pace while the concentration of oxygen within his blood shrunk drastically. Panic began to rose in his chest while he looked down at himself and touched his sides. Something – anything that could help him breathing would save his life.

Feeling nothing and unable to turn his head fully because of the spikes bothering his movements, he slowly started to feel dizzy as his vision started to get blurry again. No, he thought. Not like this, not that easily, not in that dumb way.....

Feeling his senses slowly fading, he heard a voice inside his head echoing in his ears.

“Move your chest”

He blinked and tried to concentrade on his chest – or what was attached on it. He could feel the very small but hard scales covering his stomach and chest. He could feel the many small spikes with the throbbing liquid inside of them. He could feel the dorsal fin at the height of his chest slowly straightening with his will.

Then there was something. Something that moved against the skin of the sides of his chest. He closed his eyes to feel the tiny muscles and moved the skin lobes underneath the scales to reveal something that fluttered in the water. Within seconds, oxygen flooded through his system as his muscles finally relaxed. 

Damn that was difficult.

The loud noises coming from the surface reminded him of the problem he still had to face. The helicopters were showing themselves at the sea, aiming into the water. He swam to the ground of the sea and lifted up his head to watch his enemies actions.  
  
They wouldn`t shoot through the water. It wouldn`t left any damage on him. But waiting was no option. Each minute and second counted, he needed to get out of there fast. Moving his tail behind him, he pushed his body through the water until he reached the end of the large sea.  
  
In his large size, that didn`t even last seven minutes. Seeing the helicopters still following him, he turned towards the larger river at the end of the sea and jumping out the deep water to follow the flow of the water towards the ocean, the helicopers following on his heels...

 


	29. Merry Christmas to you all!!

The is a source of inspiration in the darkness of the winter nights. The various lights are filling the streets, houses and trees inside the cities. Watch the lights, let the various colors fill your soul and heal your hearts.

I wish love and peace for everyone! I wish everyone joy and fun! Everyone, let your life be a dream filled with peace and love, family and fun. Live the days together with your loved ones!

Celebrate a life in which everyone is free!!

Merry Christmas to you all <3


	30. Chapter 30

** **

 

 

 

 

 

 

** Chapter L: **

  
  


The scales touched the flow of the water inside the large sized river leading towards the oceans, guiding his muscles to move within the flow like it was the most natural thing to him. His snake-like body wriggled between the rocks while his legs pushed his body up to keep on the surface as he swam faster.  
  
The rushing sound of the water hitting the various rocks that came into the way of the water became louder, even surpasses the loud propellers of the helicopters of his pursuers.   
  
One explosion at the right shore only a few feet away from his right side, another one behind him at the rocks as water was splattered high into the air, raining down on and in front of him.   
  
The bullets broke the surface of the river, clouding the fast flowing water with dust and sand which worsened his sight. He had luck that the mutations on his skin were already finished, otherwise he couldn`t bear the many bullets of the helicopters shooting at his back but instead of breaking the scales and digging themselves into the smooth flesh of his skin, they didn`t even left a scratch on the small shield like scales.   
  
Pushing his legs forwards, he started to run as he kept his chest low, allowing the gills on the sides of his chest to move with the flow, filtering the oxygen out of the water, breathing.   
  
He slipped, hard, and his body doubled over right in time with the sharp turnover the river made. He ha ddifficulties with keeping his balance and guide up in the same time as he swung his body to the left side, pulling his legs and arms close to his body when he wriggled with the flow again, his fins working hard against the splashing water near the shore. Thanks to his large thick dorsal fin, his body wriggled inside the place of the river where the water was deep as he continued to swim fowards, avoiding the larger stones and rocks.  
  
Growling in frustration, he looked up to see the helicopters turning in the air and still following him. He pushed his 'ears' back against his neck, his spikes quickly mirrored the movement in order to increase the speed of swimming due to lreducing the resistance, like a bird in the air or a fish deep inside the water.

  
  


Another sharp turn of the river, the same technique. He figured out that even the helicopters started to have difficulties to aim straight at his wriggling body. Why did they kept shooting at him like idiots? He didn`t know, but it was possible that they simply tried to find a weak spot in the mess of his scaled armor.   
  
More turns followed soon after, and slowly, it dawned upon to him. He ran for too long, into the direction he didn`t even knew. He let his senses just guide him wherever he was running. He had lost his knowing where he was long ago. The sharp turns of the river, the almost cycle form of the water flowing through the woodened landscape. He was inside the Mississipi River and headed straight towards the gulf of Mexico.

Seeing his goal in front of his eyes, he swam faster and dove down deeper into the river.    
  
  
  


  
  


  
.......................................................... 

  
  


  
  


  
  


He surfaced as he opened his main eyes to inspect the area around him while he used his tail to push him forwards in the same speed. The water became a deeper blue while large buildings covered the surface on both sides. The greenish dirty looking water he was swimming inside hit the deep blue water of the ocean, building up a line right at the mouth of the river. The warm water meeting he much colder oceans` water. Characteristic.  
  
He jumped on the surface, breaking the line of the two different waters when a shiver ran through his entire body, causing his spikes and fins to stick up from his skin. He wasn`t used to the much colder water.   
  
Using the much deeper water to his advantage, he fully dove down and headed straight towards the direction he knew the island from his dreams was existing.  
  
Ignoring the multiple fishes, jellyfishes and sea plants, he kept his eyes locked straight forwards with a desperate look on his face, his antennas pulling themselves against his throat and shoulders, the needles on their tips throbbing with his nervousness and growing anger.

  
  


As deeper he swam into the wide endless depths of the ocean as colder it became for him. Keeping his eyes focused straight forwards, he pushed himself forwards with the fins at the end of his tail pushing through the water like a whale might do, the muscles slowly starting to burn with all the effort the journey already took. 

His gills moved with the flow, flickering inside the dark water to feed his aching muscles more oxygen, his heart throbbing harder and stronger against his chest, his blood flow increasing its pressure, causing the thousands of veins to stick out within the fins and webs.

Soon after, he couldn`t take the pressure anymore as he surfaced once again, hearing a strange high beeping in the direction of the surface straight forwards. 

When the water became brighter and greener, he could see a few large black figures swimming on the surface, heading straight for the same direction he swam towards himself. As closer he swam up as more the figures cleared up.  
  
Large sized Military ships broke the surface of the ocean, their hull covered in various countless algea and sea shells. He found himself getting hungry at the sight as his stomach started to growl, feeling the sensation of his stomach acid attacking the walls of his digestive system. 

He swam closer to one of the great Military ships, slowing down his pace to be in same speed as the ship, reading the large letters printed on its hull. The large white letters US NAVY weren`t missable.   
So one of the largest US Military forces was sending out a few of their ships towards the direction he was heading, probably to investigate the island for themselves after getting the official reports and informations he read from the files of his Captains desk.

Looking to the left side, he frowned his multiple eyes as he counted the number of military ships. Five ships as big as this one, followed with a few smaller ships, probably holding in the lighter weapons and less people.

The Sonar the smaller ships were sending out into the depths of the ocean started to increase his headache. He wished he could understand the various sound waves they were sending out, to pick up some informations out of it. But it was no use, he wasn`t a myracle-creature after all.

Through the transparent water of the surface, he could make out the sky getting darker. It was not because of the clouds, it was because of the sinking sun. The time was running by faster by now. He spend the whole day to travel towards the island, and he still didn`t reached it. In the battle, every minute was critical, crucial. Every second that passed by was a second of death and life.  
  
Desperated, he spreaded out the toes of his lenghtened feet to straighten the webs in between them, he kicked into the water to catapultate him upwards. His dorsal fin was the first part of his body that surfaced, and as soon as he perked up his head from the water, he could see various men already gathering at the edges of the bigger ships while an alarm went off from their insides.

They were already gathering their weapons, gripping them tight into their hands. Foreseeable, understandable. But in his state, in his condition of his mutations, he didn`t feared their bullets and rockets. They couldn`t hurt him, nor could they stop his actions.

He turned his head straight forwards when he picked up in pace again, his gills fluttering within the flow his snake-like body caused while it swam forwards, swimming past the larger ships, ignoring the bullets hitting the scales of his skin with no use of doing any damage. He noticed the ships increasing their speed along with his body as loud male voices echoed through the dusty air, daring the crews to do something, anything that could stop him from swimming away.

Slowing down just slightly, he allowed them to follow him while he followed his instincts that would guide him to the goal just in time. 

And indeed, not long after, in the far horizon of the ocean an island started to show itself in between the dust that was covering the whole place, large dark clouds cycling above the ocean as tiny flashes lit up the whole place for a few seconds before it darkened again.

His main eyes widened and half closed again as he used the oncoming waves for his advantage, separating his limbs and pushing them quickly down, jumping out of the water just in time to hit the flow of the bigger waves that supported his swimming when he pulled his legs back against his body again to spare energy. 

He reached the nearby rocks and cliffs of the island as he dove down, leaving the oncoming military ships of their own to find a shore to send out the crews. He swam against the waves and dodged the sharp rocks and broken large stumps of trees that were washed up by the landscape of many rocks just around the shore. 

He stopped at the familiar feeling of smooth ground underneath his feet, keeping his chest low to keep his gills working as he looked out of the water. The cliffs around the island were great, at least, about 67 feet in height, covered in sharp rocks and rotten wood. 

After observing the cliff closely, he jumped out of the water, closed the gills of his chest and opened his mouth to stick out the snake like tongue. The scent of blood lingered in the air, as well as the scent of rotten, old wood and stones. He wasted no time.

He started to quickly climb up the side of the cliff, his claws digging into the left holes of the rocks before he grabbed the few pieces of wood and stones to push himself up. His tail wrapped itself around various rocks and stones he passed by, keeping him steady and avoid him to fall down all the way again in case he would slip.

Reaching the edge, he dug his claws right into the earth as he crawled onto the rocks, sticking out his tongue to smell his way towards the scents of sweat, gunfire and blood. He quickly got on his feet and pulled his toes together to prevent the webs getting cut by sharp things that lay on the ground, in between the grass, unseen by his searching eyes.

Dragging the tail after him on the ground, he made his way through the meadow, heading straight into the dark forest, the lightnings the only source of light he could use. 

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took so long! But your comments really keep me writing this. Thank you very much!!!  
> And I hope, you guys like this!!

  
  


  
His pants came out in a white dust within the coldness of the air. The humidity decreased drastically together with the strange coldness coming from the island itself. It caused his eyes to dry off, the multiple eyes blinking rapidly in hope to be able to open them to begin his search with.

  
His tail quickly withdrew from the edge of the cliff rocks and was pulled closer to his body in order to keep a bit warmth to himself. With these circumstances, he found out that his body wasn`t used to a cold enviroment from which he could only speculate of what would happen to him if he would stay longer in the coldness.

  
He shook his head. There was no time for thinking about what could happen in that coldness, he had a mission to fulfill. Mission always came first, it was one of the first rules he learned in his training inside the Special Forces of the US Academy.

One foot followed the other while his body slowly came over the first shock of the coldness and moved forwards. His multiple eyes, which seemed to had another order due to his angle fully changed since he came out of the water fully, looked around independently while his brain processed each single picture coming from the smaller and bigger eyes into one big panorama like picture.

  
There were no clouds at the sky, probably that would explain the coldness coming from the dark sky that strangely had no stars shining. The full moon was the only object coming from the dark sky, lightning up the landscape of the enviroment and far wide ocean, which water mirrored the bright light in a strange peaceful blueish color.

  
It was a familiar view to him. He never was on that island, or arund it within the ocean. He knew that picture of the bright full moon shining down on the black forest in front of him away from the cliff from his dreams. Not dreams, but nightmares.

  
Sounds caught his attention back at the black forest in front of him. He could hear the fluttering of birds coming from above the dark trees. They cried out when their wings carried their bodies up into the air. Only seconds later, a flck of birds appeared above the woods and due to their number, they easily covered the full moon in the blackness of their feathers.

  
He stuck out his tongue again to analyze the scents he could smell. No bigger animals, for sure. Only the scent of death was lingering around which happened to let him worry even more. Was he too late? What exactly happened on that island? Was it something different than the zombie apocalypses he knew from his time inside the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance?

The noises of cracking branches made him jump as his hint legs worked to catapultate him straight forwards into the forest.  
His body was pushed through the dried leaveless branches of the forest, his feet working surprisingly well with dodging bigger rocks and stones that could hurt his sooth skin between the hardened scales of his palms.

  
The cracking sounds came closer until they appeared to come from next to him. He dared to turn his head slightly to the side, all of his eyes focusing on the small shadow running through the darkness with him.

  
It happened to be a human being, that he could see only in the dimn light of the covered moon shining down at them in between the larger sized branches. A young man wearing a short greenish buggy pants and a ripped white T-Shirt, which appeared to be covered in blood and mud. He was holding a hunting knife in his right hand, which happened to be covered in blueish scars.

  
His eyes grew wide at the sight of the much too familiar face of the young male that once used to be his own in his life when he was a human being. His panting was equal to the hard breathing of the male, even through he couldn`t breathe anything while he felt his own gills working to pump the water from his water saving organs of the beginning of his tail up to his mutated lung-like organ around his heart.  
Beecause of the darkness, there wasn`t much to see through the darkness of the dead forest as the young man picked up in speed while he ran blindly through the sharp brushwood. He kept running behind the man, following him through the darkness in hope to learn to know what was happening.

  
The bare feet of the man were bleeding underneath their sole as his hand was tightening its grip on the handle of the knife. Was he running from something? He couldn`t do it, but if he could, he would turn his head backwards to look what was following him. Was he fleeing from his monster self? But he couldn`t, after all, that man was he himself. He couldn´t exist, yet he was there, running in front of his very eyes.

  
Then he could hear it too, along with the crackling sounds of the branches underneath their feet and the cries of the ravens that flew above them over the crowns of the trees. A very low grumbling noise echoing through the area. It was almost compareable to the grumblings of the Biological Weapons he used to fight against in Edonia, 2012.

  
He stopped when he saw the man running to the large tree that was stretching out its ramification into the air, the tiny branches hugging the still covered moon to its high stem. He frowned at the sight of the big black roots lifting up from the ground, appearing so much like large snakes that waited for their next meal to appear.

  
A weight pressed against the side of his right hint leg that caused him to lose his balance and to fall to his side in response to the sudden attack. He pulled his head to the side to see a larger sized mutant clawing at his leg. Luckily, his scales were too thick for its claws to break through.

  
He used the end spikes of his tail and pierced the creature through its chest before he lifted its body up to smash it against another bigger sized tree. The mutant let out a loud cry before it pulled itself out of the big spikes inside its chest. It took another jump against his head.  
He tried to dodge, his left hand slipping on the wet ground as his eyes quickly closed at the mutants claws and sharp teeth working on his face, searching for any weak spot he obsessed. He turned his body in an unnatural twist when he shook his head roughly. It had no effect on the mutant still clinging at his face.

  
Opening his main right eye halfways, he started to run forwards against a tree. The impact hit his head first before his body went slightly limp for a few seconds, his hint legs giving up as his lower body dropped onto the with roots covered ground. It showed some effect as he withdrew his body to watch the mutant dropping to the ground and lying there motionless.

  
His mouth opened to breathe out the not needed gases that built up in his lungs from filtering the water. His eyes opened wide when he turned to search for his young human self, which wasn`t at the tree he last saw it. Panic rose inside his chest as he stood up and looked around frantically.

  
The noise coming from behind him reminded him of the mutant at the tree that stood up again and ran at his leg, its mouth wrapped around the heel of his right leg. It was keeping him from his actual project which slowly pissed him off. Turning to it once again, he decided to use the weapons his body formed in the unnatural way of the C Virus as he opened his mouth wide before he sunk his many teeth into the creature.

  
He pressed his mouth close as hard as he could until he heard a low but clear crack. He let go of the body, the taste of rotten, stinking, fishy and bloody flesh not leaving his throat when he worked hard to keep his bile down. One last look on the motionless mutant, which happened to have been a dog once, he turned and started to run after the direction he figured the young man left.

  
The branches became denser and denser, causing him to close most of his eyes to not risk getting them hurt when running through the thicket of dead branches. He could hear more rustling, more noises of grumbling coming from around him. Were there more of these freaks around? How many were they? It probably wasn`t good to lurge the Army to this island, but they were the only chance to get the Captain Redfield and the others out of this mess alive.

  
The last thought made him wonder if he even was right with the supposition of them being in that island. He hadn`t seen anything that indicated their arrival here, right?

 

 

 

  
Gunshots echoed through the cold air from the West. He lowered his body, allowing his ear like appendages on his head to lift up and hear closely when he took cover behind the multiple trees and bushes.

  
Lightning illuminated the environment, like small suns, and allowed the sight of multiple figures in different sizes for a brief moment. Shouting people, obviously soldiers from the US Navy he brought here, were aiming their weapons and flashlights to the moving car sized bodies that attacked them one after another.

  
He recognized a few of the bodies as the same mutant like dogs like the one from earlier that attacked him. From his own size difference to the mutant dog and the effort he took to kill it, he could say that the soldiers had a pretty bad chance putting them down without having many of their own getting killed during the fight.

  
The lack of oxygen slowly took its toll on him as he felt his own body getting sick and having difficulties to keep itself standing on the legs. He gently shook his head and blinked to help his eyes focussing again.

  
There was no time to waste for watching anyore when he continued to crawl his way around the battlefield. He had to find them, he could help the soldiers afterwards. And there was no guarantee that they wouldn`t shoot him due to his size and appearance.

  
Shrieking human figures made it easier for him to crawl past them without being heard. The figures were deformed human bodies, with strange plates and mushroom-like outgrowths on their heads and backs. They reminded him of something he read about in these files that lay on the desk of Captain Redfield. If he concentrated even more on that thought, he remembered the mentioning of a new Bioweapon, obtained from a special substance in a special mushroom species.

  
The shrieking infected ran through the hai of bullets and threw themselves on the soldiers, burying their teeth inside their victims and ripping out piece after piece of flesh, muscle tissue and organs. It was a horrible sight he only had to see in rare situations during the fight against Bioerrorism.

  
He had seen J'avos killing civilians with knifes, guns or combat. He saw zombies biting into people and ripping them apart slowly while they ate them alive. He saw big sized Biological Weapons and humanoid mutants smashing or crashing people. He saw the people burning alive or being crushed underneath debris. He had seen fellow soldiers getting infected and transformed into one of those creatures. He saw people trying to get their ripped limbs back into their place. He saw parents getting separated from their children and having to watch them die.

  
But he never had to see a horde of actual running heavily decomposed and mutated humanoid creatures running against the line of soldiers with heavy armory with such an ease, grabbing at them, tearing them apart in seconds, without eating but with pure will to lacerate their prey. He had never seen horribly mutated and rotten creatures that obviously used to be normal animals jumping at the other lines of the army, throwing the pieces into the air without caring to get hit by rockets or bullets.

  
It was a massacre. It was defeatening to have to crawl away like a scared puppy dog with its tail between its legs. It was a shame to not help them. He had a mission going on, he had to find the others, which was his first priority. But deep inside, he had to admit that no even a fully mutated creature like him could do anything to stop those creatures – whatever they might be.

  
He started to run once he noticed some of the soldiers had seen him and started to yell for reinforcements. He gritted his teeth together as he ran against running and shrieking infected, sending them to the ground before he used the heightened weight of his large sized body to crush a few heads underneath his palms on his way.

  
Using the horns on the tip of his nose, he pierced two of the oncoming infected humans and pulled his head back to throw them into the air. Without having much water left and the coldness making it even harder to save much of the water from the ocean before, he picked up his pace.

His feet slowly started to touch the wet ground of the battlefield further away from the ongoing fight behind him. Once he splashed the liquid of the ground against his upper body and sides due to the running he realized that it wasn`t just water but actual blood.

  
Once he jumped over a few large rocks to make it difficult for the infected creatures to follow him he stopped at the sight of a body hanging down from one of the sharp edges of the rocks. His eyes grew wide once he came closer and saw the corpse of a member of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance he remembered from.

 

  
The once colorful, black skin was a pale dark grey, both eyes opened wide, the pupils glassy, mouth wide open with traces of dried blood running out of it. He was pierced with something he couldn`t make out. His gear was slightly ripped, some pockets were missing. The gun was nowhere to be seen.


	32. Notes and News  January 2018

Dear readers,

before I can continue, I have to read into my storyline again. It's been a long while since I last wrote on this story and all these followers and reviews (Specifically on Fanfic.net) brought me into the will of finishing it. There's still so much I need to write.

So, first off, I am updating one chapter after another. I don't know how much I can do, but at least, I will try to update the chapters in a frequency of 2 to 4 days. 

My english got better in these years and I want to add new informations into the chapters. 

For all these loyal readers: Thank you so much. You are the reason why I am starting on this story again. I am sorry that I couldn't continue for so long, almost a year, my gosh.

I hope you enjoy this and happy new year!!!

For new artworks on this story (Even through I will need time to finish them), check up on my DA acc: Arashii494. I am trying to do more about Piers' mutations. For any wishes of what I should draw or how I imagine his changins even of his insides, just add a comment or write me a note via DA, I will draw more about it then. I already got some ideas and wishes and it came out pretty well, so don't hesitate to ask if you want to make yourself a better picture!

 

Greetings from germany!


End file.
